An Old Friend Returns
by Shadow Wulf
Summary: While investigating the 'Fellowship of the Sun' Elliane encounters Godric. Later she meets Eric. She then finds herself on the run from the agency she works for. Adventure & Romance. Rated M for occasional Adult concepts. Hope you enjoy it. :D
1. Chapter 1

*****************************************************************************************************************

Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever!

The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)

*****************************************************************************************************************

"AN OLD FRIEND RETURNS"

Chapter One

It was a humid night. The flashing clouds rolled in front of the moon, dulling the already faint light and as the first splatters of heavy rain fell, a tall male figure watched from the rooftops, as below, the young woman darted from the street pavement, to take cover under a shop awning. She pressed the flip-top mobile phone closer to her ear. The tall figure looked to the male companion beside him, his eyes meeting the other's eyes with an unspoken question. The companion nodded his confirmation.

"Anything else, Gerhard?" the tall figure asked the shorter male.

"Nein," came the simple response.

In a rapid flurry of movement, the tall figure moved to the rooftop railing and vaulted easily over its edge. He deftly dropped the height of the ten story building, landing with a feline fluidity on the street opposite the young woman. He heard the remnants of her phone conversation.

"Okay.. I shall be careful then," she said in a lowered, clipped tone before closing the phone with a snap. It was then that she furtively looked up. Her eyes widened with alarm as she saw him across the street. The icy eyes seem to bore into her. He seemed immediately before her in another rapid flurry of movement. The phone dropped from her hand and hit hard against the concrete ground. The back of it fell off and the battery popped out. The tall figure grabbed the wrists of the trembling young woman and pressed her against the shop door. The rain was coming now in heavy torrents, and in the darkened street, only the occasional flash of lightening would have revealed the watery glimpse of the pair as they were sheltered against the closed door of the antique store.

"Where is Godric?" he commanded of her. His tone was passive in it's aggression, solemn yet urgent. He leaned over her, the huge bulk of his height and athletic frame eclipsing her from sight and as he captured her eyes within his gaze, he attempted to force a response to the command. Whether the glamour attempt worked or not, he could not be sure. Confusion entered her silvery-grey eyes.

"I don't know," she replied. Her voice was breathless and raspy. He saw her flinch as he moved and realized that he was most likely hurting her wrists. Not that he cared much, but he released a bit of the pressure on them none the less, still keeping them contained.

"Why did you speak of him earlier," he said.

Though he had not 'himself' overheard the phone conversation, Gerhard had; and had contacted him immediately as he had been instructed to do.

"I didn't… I don't know..." She was utterly confused, why wasn't her brain formulating proper thoughts. She was panting with the irregular beat of her heart. A frantic fear was rapidly rising now and threatening to surmount any control of her emotions.

He growled suddenly, low and guttural, "You think you can lie to me?" the deep voice stated rather than asked.

She probably wasn't lying, but he knew fear and pain were excellent teachers. He leaned away and drew his head back from her, so that she would clearly see the two long white fangs he was about to produce. Humans were ruled by fear. Terror would often invoke a desperate, babbling litany of everything he needed to know. The young woman heard the sudden "chink' as the fangs appeared and her terrified eyes dilated to fine points within pools of silver. Fear smashed through all barriers of her mortal control and she swooned against the door in a silent faint, her eyelashes fluttering close. He released her wrists as she slid down the door into a heap at his feet.

The tall figure glanced down at her and heaved a frustrated breath. Finding Godric was a matter of great urgency for him. He had been focused on nothing else now for the past week. He should have tried the more persuasive tact that he usually used. He chastened himself at his instinct to use brute fear. It was immature, and he blamed his concern over Godric for his ineffective attempt of interrogation. As he contemplated ditching her in the rain to bring her around, he was arrested by the scent of blood. It was not fresh... but few hours old. He knelt and examined her. She had a large clump of dried blood in her hair, over the left side of her forehead which was also sporting the fading remains of a huge bruise that was likely some months old. The blood was her own, and there had been a goodly amount of it. The arresting scent was just exquisite and he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. Where was the injury? He noticed some blood had dripped onto the shoulder of her shirt and another drop had hit the point where her breasts jutted from her small frame. His eyes started to linger over her. She was casually dressed, in plain, brown, corduroy pants that sat slightly low on her hips and a long sleeved, button up shirt, which had a vaguely floral pattern of muted greens and browns. She was dressed to blend in.. to avoid attention, he concluded. From the first glance at her, one might consider that she was pleasantly attractive in an ordinary way. On the second glance though, he eyed her full lips, the noble high cheek bones and delicate nose, was that she was simply gorgeous, with long golden brown hair that flowed a few inches over her shoulders.

He hunched down beside her and moved her head from side to side, pulling back the collar of her shirt to examine her neck. There were no bite signs. He fought down the desire to sink his teeth into the delicate vein he could see pulsating faintly beneath the skin. She moaned something inaudible and he decided to sit on the step at the shop doorway, sheltered in a narrow area against the continuing rain. He lifted her limp form into his lap securing her against his chest. She was coming around, and he would be more careful this time.

He knew she was awake when her body stiffened and her heart-beat rapidly rose. He felt her struggle vainly against his arms.

"Just relax, I won't frighten you again," he soothed. She was obviously not that convinced and continued to struggle. "Do you know where Godric is?" he asked her again, doing his best to ignore the dangerous effect that the writhing around in his lap, was having on him.

Running out of energy, she gave up the useless struggle and decided to respond.

"I don't know… I only heard of this Godric, yesterday," she answered, she raised her voice slightly to be heard over the pounding rain as it pummeled the fabric awning.

"Oh?" he stood rapidly and placed her on her feet. Tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, he tried the glamour again. "What were you told about Godric?" he asked, his gaze penetrating into her own.

She blinked slowly and again he wasn't sure if the glamour had taken hold.

"I was asked to look out for him, and to report if I should find him" she stated shakily. She was very nervous, she was meant to keep all information to herself.

"Who do you work for," he countered quickly.

"I work for a federal investigator," she replied. She sighed and thought she might as well tell him all she did know. It wasn't much, and she could suddenly see the value in why information given to her was given on a 'need to know' basis only. "I was hired to keep an eye on the Fellowship of the Sun," she continued breathlessly. "I guess that certain departments are wary of religious groups that promote disharmony."

The tall Vampire nodded thoughtfully. In truth, despite his urgent desire to make sure that Godric was safe, the beauty in front of him had him spellbound. Her voice, its low soothing tones were like music in his ears and the way her throat moved as she spoke. His hands lightly traced themselves over her shoulders with a will of their own. Her anxious eyes shone softly like stars. There was a calm poise about her, despite her nervousness and she continued to speak.

"I was told that Godric was a very old.. err.. member of your kind," she paused hesitantly before going on, and he wondered why her brow furrowed in confusion "…That he had gone missing not long ago, and that he was a very respected member of your community." She ended.

He nodded distractedly, "These things are true." He hands had continued to play gently over her form, he felt her stiffen as he rested one over her breast. He smiled mildly and leaned closer to pull her into his arms. The blood scent in her hair suddenly overpowered his will and without thinking, his fangs released themselves and he had sunk them into her neck.

Her knees buckled and she cried out. As the hot liquid hit his tongue he was assailed with a multitude of thoughts. He almost whimpered at the sweet honeyed taste of her, but the next thought was of Godric. She tasted of Godric!

"Godric!" he uttered shocked as he pulled away from her. There was a sudden rush of wind and the incredibly strong pressure of a single hand, splayed against his chest, was felt, propelling him back from her.

"No Eric!" a voice commanded.

He turned his sideways and looked into the face of his maker.

"This one is mine," the voice continued.


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************************************************************************************************

Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever!

The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)

Thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate the nice encouragement :)

*****************************************************************************************************************

"THREE HOURS EARLIER**"  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

Godric closed the book and placed it on the bed beside him. Having been certain he had already read the writings it contained, a quick perusal of it had confirmed the notion. He gave a small smile; a rare thing for him these days. Half amused, and yet half saddened by the excitement the Reverend had shown in his interest in the book. A guard of the 'The fellowship of the Sun' had delivered the item to him a few hours earlier. And, when Godric had picked up the book from the floor, (as it had been tossed awkwardly to him) the guard had looked awed, as though he thought the vampire would burst into flames at its touch.

He glanced around the small concrete cell he was in. Reinforced with steel, the walls were 3 foot thick. It was bare apart from the trundle bed, the sink and the now recently acquired book, which was a New Translation copy of the Bible. Someone had come up with the idea of coating the steel bars of the doorway with silver. Godric suppressed another sad smile. Although he applauded the effort, he could easily get out of this room, but he hadn't the heart to show that it could be done yet. Godric was hoping that by being here, and showing the humans that not all vampires were dangerous and that some were willing to try and live harmoniously with the human race, that he could help prevent a war. Besides he still hadn't had a chance to speak with Reverend Newlin, who had only returned earlier that evening from a business trip. He was doubtful that he would see anyone else now until morning, so he closed his eyes and focused. He sharpened his mind and allowed it to mentally travel the immediate area.

It was an unusual skill. Not an exact science, as it relied upon the residual thoughts of humans to get an insight into an area. He had seen something similar done by human monks in India and had developed his own 'vampire' technique of the ability, which didn't require going into a complete trance. Still, it took a considerable amount of concentration and in his own modest way, he considered it a talent he had yet to perfect.

He was somewhere beneath the Light Of Day Institute. A large compound operated and owned by the Fellowship of the Sun. The place was built to train recruits to defend humanity against Vampires. He wasn't sure how long he had been here now. Time had become somewhat inconsequential to him. He had guessed it was a little over a week. There were fifteen cells on the second lower level of the compound, along with some sort of storage area. This was the level where he was being held, and from what he could sense, it was the lowest floor of the main complex. On the next level up there were kitchens, offices and security rooms. The floor above that, was the ground level and contained a large chapel. There was also a group of dining and lecture halls, music and activities rooms. Godric could detect two humans in the security rooms on the floor directly above. One was asleep, his heart-rate resting at a perfect 68 beats per minute. The other was occupied with a ball game on TV. Outside the church area were various types of accommodation in dormitory style cabins, or small units. Most people were asleep, but the rebel few, still awake, were listening to music or reading.

The faintest of scratching noises came from his level and he brought his senses rushing back to the area. It was the girl again!

His interest was really piqued this time. She had been in this area twice before since he was here. And on the second time, just a few hours earlier, had been 'caught', "..looking for a mop," as she had told the guard in her musical voice. This level, he learnt, was off-limits to everyone, but security and the Newlins. He knew it was her too, as she had a slightly lower heart rate, than most people, which would beat at a healthy thud.

He admired her incredible stealth as she moved almost soundlessly down the stairs. Not many humans could remain that quiet. 'Had she picked the lock to the upstairs door?' he wondered. Maybe that was the scratching sound. He tracked her heart-beat as she moved efficiently down what might be a hall. She stopped. Was she before a door? He heard the scratching noise again, so faint it would have been inaudible to human ears; it continued for about 30 seconds before he heard a click and a slight creak of what was likely a door opening. There was a moment of silence before he heard her snicker softly through her exhaling breath, and then she sighed gently. The door clicked shut again and he sensed she travelled another four meters when she stopped again. Suddenly her heart rate had picked up. She was anxious.

Humans often underestimated their senses or instincts. He shifted quickly back to the security room, to the rapid heartbeat of the guard. He was dialing a phone number. Monitoring both the guard and the girl, Godric heard the girl scratching at another lock, the noise more urgent this time. Meanwhile, the guard reached the number he had dialled.

"Hello."

"Hello, Reverend Newlin?" the guard asked the sleepy voice.

"Yes," the voice answered. It echoed slightly through the phone.

"Sir, that woman is snooping around again. She is back down in the cellar area and I really don't think she is looking for a mop this time." The guard waited momentarily for a response.

"Well, that is a real shame." There was a pause. "I thought she had some promise," said the voice on the phone.

"What do you want me to do?" asked the guard.

"Take care of it for me, will you?" responded the reverend in his southern drawl. "I don't want to deal with snoops and traitors right now, I have a meeting early morning and I want it to go smoothly."

The guard seemed to hesitate before answering. "Ah ok, I will take care of it," the guard's tone was anxious. Godric noticed his heart rate increase further.

"God Bless you, Michael," said the Reverend Newlin. "And remember, just how much God loves you and wants you to be happy and safe."

The guard hung up the phone, and stood. He remained still for a moment it seemed, his breath deep and deliberate. The keys, kept by his side rattled and Godric heard a slight scraping of metal as he moved out of the room

The girl was still looking around. She had opened the door of the next room and he could hear her rustling through things rapidly. Was she trying to find a place to hide? The sound of soft clicking-snaps was also heard.

The guard was at the top of the stairwell now, his heart rapidly beating.

The girl had relaxed a little. Had she found what she was looking for? Making his way down the stairs, was the guard. His breath was labored and Godric sensed that he was anxious about seeing the girl, his heart-rate indicated his rising panic. The guard ran down the 'hall' and Godric could imagine how the girl would of turned to the doorway as she heard the guards approach. He sensed from her a strange calm before a sudden panic. Her outcry was cut short as a sickening thud of metal colliding with hard flesh was heard. A huge clang and clatter could be heard right through out the area to his cell, as something fell to the ground.

Godric opened his eyes and rapidly rose to his feet. The guard was running from the room back towards the stairs. No real concentration was required to hear anything now. The girl was maybe 100 yards away. Her heart rate slowed rapidly. Oh, no. She was going to die! He heard her utter something.

Godric had observed death enough to know that she didn't have long. That foolish guard! Godric was sure the Reverend Newlin hadn't meant that she was to be killed. She had only 30 seconds, he guessed. He reached for the Bible on the bed and opened it to the middle. Using it like an oven mitt he wrapped it around the silver bars of doorway and hauled the door open having to use a bit of brute force to break the lock. 26 seconds. Godric moved quickly down the prison cell hallway to the door that separated the cellblock from the rest of the level. Hoping it wouldn't take to long he slammed his shoulder against the steel reinforced door. It took 6 turns of ramming before the double locks finally splintered. 21 seconds. He entered a darkened room with a few computers on office tables. A monitoring area for the cells. There was another door nearby and he easily smashed through that one. 19 seconds. Godric moved into a large hall, his eyes rapidly adjusted to the limited light. There was six doors, three on each side and the stairwell at the end. One of the doors was ajar. 18.5 seconds left and Godric had reached the girl. Her crumpled form on the floor was lying at a sickening angle. Her head half crushed over her left forehead with blood oozing slowing from the crack in her skull. He knelt. On the ground nearby was a large fire extinguisher, with a slight dint in its side.

Godric opened the vein at his wrist, neatly so that the blood would shoot out. He held it over her mouth, thankful that it was slightly ajar. Her lips were parted as a faintest of remaining breath was expelled. Her heart had almost stopped. Slowly fading as the signal from the brain had ceased to command it's beat. Her silvery-grey eyes were wide open, staring blankly. Godric felt that he could see the light of her life slowing leaving her incredible eyes.

"Please," he whispered. "Please live and I swear ... I shall too..."

It sounded like a prayer, even to his own ears, but Godric didn't believe in any mortal God. He did have a strange kind of faith though - in destiny or kismet. Some things were destined, and if he hadn't seen evidence of such in his incredible lifetime, he would be ignorant to moments of amazing coincidence.

He reached under the young woman's head, lifting her neck and tilting it back so that the blood would run down her throat. He waited, knowing that although it wasn't much, there was enough of his blood now to initiate healing - if it wasn't too late.

He waited a moment, feeling his own anxiety rise as she laid deathly still. The faint light in her eyes still staring at something unseen.

"Breath," he whispered. She would have been dead now and seemed to be hanging on by a thread of existence.

Suddenly her eyes closed and she inhaled. Godric smiled. Possibly the first time he felt elated in over a century. This girl was suddenly so very important.

He laid her head back down and re-opened a vein to get her to take some more blood. She was in a coma. Her brain needed a lot of mending. It had to re-knit all the nerves that controlled the rest of her body, her speech, her ability to walk, move her arms, mouth etc. All these areas were critically damaged. He pressed his wrist to her lips, and although a bit of blood trickled into her mouth, it took a while before she swallowed it.

The sound of an alarm started, ringing throughout the compound. Godric decided they needed to go. He picked her up and swept his eyes over the room.

It was stocked full of weaponry! Assault rifles, gun and boxes of silver and wooden bullets were packed into shelves. A whole range of anti-vampire military gear was kept here. Godric sped out the room, up through the stairs and through the next floor to the main level. He could see some guards shutting the large entry doors of the chapel and he flew through them, so fast that only a wild wisp of wind was seen by the guards.

The night air was warm and clammy. Godric entered into the forested area of the compound, where the Reverend Newlin was starting to clear land to make way for more facilities. Finding a secluded location, he laid her down and sat beside her. The wound on her head had healed over so it no longer bled. He could still see a dint in her skull. She remained unconscious, slowing recovering her strength, her breathing now steady, and regular. Godric examined her beautiful face. She looked so young.

Godric closed his eyes for a moment and allowed his mind to wander back to the compound building. It was mayhem there. People were evacuating their sleeping quarters to enter through the side of the chapel.

He glanced back at the young woman beside him and noticed her gazing at him in the dim moonlight.

"Hello," he said to her quietly. He could see the skull was still damaged severely.

She didn't respond. She watched him intently for a moment before closing her eyes again to oblivion. A short while later she opened them. With his blood within her, he could now sense her emotions accurately. Godric felt her confusion; she was only vaguely coherent with her thoughts.

"What happened?" she croaked out.

"You have had an accident," he replied. "You will feel better soon, but you must rest for longer."

She nodded and was about to fade out again, when he spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked.

It took a while for her to respond. "I don't know," she replied and this time, she did slip back into unconsciousness. He knelt over her and examined her head, brushing the wet blood stained hair away with his fingertips, he saw that her skull was less dented; her left eye was bruising and swelling. Her recovery was increasing however, and he decided against feeding her more blood. Humans with ties to vampires were oft doomed to a life of peril.

It took him by surprise when she awoke the next time. She rolled off her back onto her knees and stood shakily. Godric was soon beside her and he steadied her, gently bracing her shoulders. She was only slightly shorter than him, he realized.

"Do you know your name?" he enquired of her again.

"I am Elli," she answered. "It's short for Elliane." She turned from him and started to stumble away.

"Hey, you need to rest," he said. He grabbed for her shoulders again and turned her to face him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Elliane," he said, his voice a soft command. "Elliane, you need to lay down and sleep. Wait here for my return," he continued.

Godric felt the hair on his arm stand on end. She was very hard to glamour, he could feel her resistance growing and she was weak at the moment. Who was she?

She obeyed. She fell lightly to her knees first and then laid on her side in a pile of leaves. She was still confused, disorientated and she closed her eyes.

"I will be back," Godric said before slipping away into the darkness.

Elli was so confused. Her head throbbed and she had no idea where she was. She was slipping in and out of dreams. A strange vibration against her ankle interrupted her confused thoughts and she awakened.

"My phone," she thought. She reached down to her ankle and pulled out the flip-top from her sock. One message from George, it told her. She opened the message.

_Phone when u can asap. Retreat asap_., the message read. "Who was George?" she thought painfully. Her head hurt when she tried to think. Oh, her boss! Flashbacks of the last few days came flooding back to her. She did need to get out! Asap!


	3. Chapter 3

*****************************************************************************************************************

Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever!

The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)

Thanks again to those who have reviewed the first & second chapters. I really appreciate the great encouragement. Don't be afraid to critique please :)

*****************************************************************************************************************

"RETURNING HOME"

**Chapter Three**

Eric knelt in front of his Maker, his head slightly bowed, his eyes gazing up cautiously. The rain poured in torrents, drenching them to the skin.

"Godric, I had no idea. Not until I had tasted her," he said solemnly. It wasn't an apology. But, it was the closest thing to one that Eric was ever likely to give.

"What's done is done," Godric replied. "Make sure it is clear however, to all others; that this human is not to be harmed."

If Eric was taken aback, it didn't show in his features. "She is valuable to you then. Do you intend to turn her?"

"I cannot say, at this stage," Godric responded. His eyes flickered to where a moment ago, a young woman had just been standing; and as he had expected, she was already gone. She probably wasn't too far away, but the noise of the rain had masked her retreat. He looked down to where Eric was kneeling and smiled.

"My childe, I shall reveal all in good time. Her name is Elliane." He finished the last word with a softening of his voice.

Eric attempted to suppress the rising jealousy he felt within. "Does she have a family name that I should know?"

"I'm sure she does," his maker replied enigmatically. "I need you to get in touch with Stan, and I shall contact Isabelle. Any attack plans on the 'Fellowship of the Sun' must be aborted."

****************************************************************

**1 hour later**

Elliane sat at a kitchen table, in a beautifully appointed apartment block in central Dallas. Nearby at the kitchen sink, a good-looking middle-aged man, wrung out a cloth in warm water.

"Okay Kiddo," he said. He wasn't local to the area, his New York accent apparent. "Let's see those bite marks."

As he approached her, Elliane moved the two fingers she had been pressing on her neck, each covering a hole that had been punctured there earlier. The man dabbed at her skin.

"Hrm," he said nonchalantly. "I can't see any bite marks"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you were bitten?"

"Of course I am sure," she snapped back. She was exhausted and irritated. "I've never lied to you George, I would hardly start now."

Standing, she snatched the cloth from his hand, and walked into the bathroom. George grabbed something from a kitchen drawer and followed a moment later, leaning against the bathroom doorway as she stood in front of the vanity mirror.

"It's been a very odd night," she stated with a sigh. Elliane tilted her head and neck in multiple angles, looking for the marks.

George approached her. A torch he had grabbed before entering was in his hands.

"Let me look at you," he said and she turned to face him. George shone the torch light into her eyes, and examined her head, feeling over it and noticing her wince as he touched a tender spot near her forehead.

"There is quite a bruise here," he said. "Looks like it was a nasty hit… And," he continued after a pause. "You are definitely concussed. Your eyes are not responding well to the light."

"My head is pounding," she replied.

"Well… Get out of those wet clothes. Shower, eat and get some rest," he stated authoritively. "But don't sleep... Not for a few more hours."

"Okay," she replied wearily. She stepped forward and gave George an affectionate hug… which he briefly returned. "I will be out soon."

After he left, she closed the door and stepped into the steaming shower with a sigh of satisfaction. She was lucky to have someone like George in her life. Although he was her boss he was also like a father to her in many ways. His no-nonsense manner and dark sense of humor were a great comfort to her. As she rinsed her hair of shampoo, she noticed large amounts of bloodied water circling about her feet. She frowned, her mind still foggy on the exact events that occurred in the last few hours.

She towelled herself off and changed into her favourite dark-blue set of satin pyjamas. Wrapping her damp hair up in a fresh towel, she walked out into the living area and handed George a thin, silver, pen-like device.

"I forgot all about this," she said. "Maybe there are some shots on it."

George nodded and hooked up the miniature pen-camera to his laptop on a desk nearby.

"Yep, there is about twenty photos here," he said as the files showed up on the computer screen.

Elliane stood beside him as they browsed through the digital shots. The first few were of the chapel at the 'Institute of Light'. There were a couple of internal shots as well as one external. The next two photos were of the kitchens. Next, there was a photo of an empty security room. The remaining photos featured a medium sized room, which was full of weapons. There were close up shots of various ammunition and weapons, silver and silver shot wooden bullets, all of which were clearly displayed.

George turned to Elli, with a smile. "Great work Kiddo; this is all that was required of you on this job."

Elli nodded, and returned the smile with a look of concern.

"Do you remember taking these?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "I will go over what I recall," and then she closed her eyes to clarify her memory.

She had been at the Light of Day Institute for two weeks. Entering under the premise that she was to study at the leadership camp, George had also arranged that she was to work in the kitchens, to help 'cover her costs', although the real reason was to grant her better access to the compound area.

"I rang you yesterday morning at 9:30am, when I took a walk to the park," she started, looking at her watch to concur that it was currently 3:30am of the next day. "I updated you and said that I had found the lower level. You said to look out for a Vampire called Godric, that there was rumors he was there."

George nodded.

"Then," she continued. "I spent the morning listening to a lecture. Had lunch, did a fitness workout, returned to the kitchens to help with the suppers." She took a pause. "After supper, I had to help clean up. I went downstairs and noticed the security cameras. A guard found me and I told him I needed a mop. I waited. It was after midnight, when I went back. 12:45am I think. This is where it starts to get foggy."

George nodded again. "Just take it slow," he said.

"The upstairs door to the cellar level was locked this time. I got it open and went down. I went to the first door on the left and got that one open." She paused thoughtfully "It was full of mops," she said with a wry smile. "I can hardly remember anything else. Suddenly I was frozen, I was trying to breath, but my body wouldn't work. I heard something… something strange yet beautiful. Soft singing," she continued. Elliane's eyes had become alight with a rapped wonder.

George raised his brows. "Try to continue…"

"Okay, then I remember being in the woods. It was dark and I couldn't see. Someone spoke to me, and said I had an accident, but they left me there. I was confused. I thought that I was young again, and that my mother and father were still alive. The alarms at the compound were sounding. I got your text message and left. I climbed over the fence, which, was ten foot high at least; even though my head felt like it was splitting in half and when I landed, I scraped my knee." Elliane quickly pulled up the leg of her pyjama pant to examine her knee. It was unmarked.

"I got about a block away before I rang you, and you pretty much know the rest" she finished.

"Right, so after that call, was when the Vampire bit you," he confirmed.

She nodded, and suppressed a shiver at the memory. Elliane really wasn't that fond of Vampires. She agreed they had their right to life, an oxymoron in itself, surely, but she avoided them whenever she could. Something that was becoming harder to do in her line of work. Simply put. She did not trust them.

"It's important that you do at some stage accurately recall taking the photos," George stated. "They can't be used as evidence until a witness statement is attached to them." George saw the look of strain about her eyes. "Don't concern yourself with it now, a good nights rest might help."

After she went to her room to sleep, George opened up a bottle of whiskey and poured himself half a glass. His thoughts were troubled. He hated that Elliane had been harmed. He had been warned about becoming too attached to her. It was the whole reason he never married and had children of his own. This was the kind of job you got married to. She was only 14 when she came to live with him. She was a skinny, scruffy street-kid then who had lost her parents when she was 12. She was left then in the care of her elder sister. Things had gone bad there, so he had taken her under his wing, teaching her all that he knew and arranging for her to be sub-contracted for jobs that she was particularly skilled in. And, she was very skilled. She had a natural gift for this business. She was a master of disguise, an excellent pickpocket and stealthier than a cat.

He remained seated for a long while, before he stood up and headed to bed, taking with him, a bottle of whiskey.

*************************************************

When Elliane awoke the next afternoon she entered the living room in good spirits.

George looked up from laptop he was working at, and returned her smile. "You look much improved. How is the headache?"

"I feel great," she replied noticing that George though, look rather tired. "How about yourself?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Your next assignment has been sent through."

"Already," she answered surprised.

George nodded. "Would you like the good news or the bad new?"

"Better gimme the bad first," she grinned. She felt top of the world today.

"Well… Bad news is… You're going undercover again."

Elli pulled a face.

"Okay… that's fine," she stated with nod. "I'll be as mad as hell though if I have to mop floors and scrub pots again."

"No… it's investigation only this time, name grabbing."

Elliane nodded. "Is that all the bad news?"

"Umm… most of the investigation will be done at a bar."

"Oh really?" she said cheerfully, an amused smile crossed her lips. "You will have to get my fake ID sorted out then."

George laughed. "Ah yes, I kept forgetting your only nineteen."

"So what is the good news?" she asked. It was part of an on-going joke between them. The good news was usually the bad.

"You're going to go to Shreveport, Louisiana."


	4. Chapter 4

_Apologies for the lateness of this Chapter.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

_I really appreciate the awesome encouragement. Don't be afraid to critique please :)_

* * *

"FANGTASIA"

Chapter Four

2 weeks later.

A strange ennui had affected Eric of late. He had only been back a few hours and already the boredom was beginning to settle in. He had taken a few days break from his usual activities, waiting upon the whim of the exquisite Vampire Queen of Louisiana. And although she provided excellent entertainment, he found that even her bevy of more unusual delights had seemed dull.

He leant back, into the black fur of his seat and examined his nails as he heard his childe Pam approach. Pam was tall, blonde, beautiful and immaculately dressed. She placed her elegant, well manicured hand upon the crest of the large, throne-like chair on which he sat, and leant over to whisper against his cheek. This action was done mostly for effect. They were on show right now, performing as they often did at night for the audience about them.

Although semi-occupied with various themes of alcohol, drugs and dance, most people in the club were acutely aware of every movement made by the couple. They were the central feature in this place. They sat higher than the crowd, on a platform amongst vermillion walls that were dimly flushed with sordid lights and framed by theatre-style curtains of scarlet velvet.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed her yet," Pam stated with a smirk. She straightened, placing one hand upon her hip as her gaze flickered over the crowd.

Eric tilted his head slightly and raised his eyes to her.

"I've not seen anything tonight worth my interest," he replied with a shrug. Anyone who entered the bar while Eric was there, got a least a cursory look-over.

Pam sniffed in mock offence, but Eric sensed that she was in some way relieved.

"Don't you have enough pets already?" he asked, his voice low and languid.

Pam shrugged, and replied in her slow, southern lilted accent. "You can never have too many pets."

Eric responded with a small smile. "So which one is she?"

Pam gazed at the second booth beside the bar, where two women were seated opposite each other on dark-red, leather seats.

Eric quirked his brow with amusement, as he saw a blond and a brunette he had briefly looked at earlier. "Really Pam, one's a vamp wannabe, and the other, a half drugged-up hooker. You must be getting desperate for entertainment."

Pam sniffed, and Eric sensed that she was offended this time.

"Maybe, I see something you can't."

"So which one is it?" he asked pleasantly, although he didn't really care either way.

"I'll let you work that out," she replied sharply.

Eric smirked as Pam left the platform in a huff. She was so easy to tease and clearly he was more bored that he should be.

Eric glanced back at the two women again. The blonde was probably in her late 20's and was wearing jeans and a low-cut, tight-fitted, black tank-top. She was a little on the thin side, and her face looked hollowed, the angles of her cheeks and jaw a little too sharp for his liking. She might have looked pretty years ago, but rough living had taken care of that. Her hair was left un-styled, to wave about her face in a shaggy pile. She was restless and seemed to be fidgeting with her hands.

The brunette commanded more attention than the blond. Her black hair was pulled back sharply on either side of her heavily made up face, giving the illusion of a sophisticated mo-hawk style. Eric snorted. Like many who patronized Fangtasia, her flamboyance was quite common. An ornate tattoo travelled, twirling and twisting around her wrist all the way up her to upper arm. It featured vines and thorns. She wore black, long leather pants that sat very low. They fitted snug over her shapely legs. The pants were split the whole length down either-side of the legs, revealing the skin beneath. Studded spikes broke the black monotony down the seams and they were laced-up to keep them together. She wore hot-pink, patent leather heels, a spiked leather collar and a black, satin corset.

With his heightened senses, Eric tuned into their conversation and quickly frowned.

"I can hook you up," the tattooed girl was saying quietly with a slight nod. "I need to know what your current deal is."

The blonde woman looked hesitant. "My source, he likes to keep his business quiet, you know what I mean.

The brunette shrugged. "It's up to you. I can give you a sweeter deal, if I know what your arrangement is."

Sensing the discomfort of being watched, the brunette decided she needed to speed this up a bit. She fought the sudden urge to look over her shoulder. The blonde seemed to pick up on this need.

"Outside?" the blonde said hazily.

The brunette nodded, then stood and hastily made her way to the door. The compulsion to look back could no longer be denied and as she stepped through the doorway, her clear aqua eyes flicked back and met the eyes of a tall, blonde, male vampire. There was a brief flash of connection, and with her heart pounding she rushed out into the parking lot.

_Holy Crap, _she thought in a panic. _It's the vampire that bit her!… He was here. _She tried to calm herself. Technically, she wasn't doing anything illegal… _yet_. As the blonde woman appeared in the doorway, she motioned to her in a direction and started walking.

Eric summoned Pam as he saw the women leave.

"I was wrong Pam, you have developed a discerning eye it seems," he smirked at her. "What is the name of the brunette? She was carded at the door I assume."

Pam crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, of course. This is her third visit here in as many nights. Her name is Jade Sullivan."

Eric nodded. "Thank you Pam." He didn't recognise the name. But she was familiar to him and he was surprised that he couldn't place her. Her scent was so very delicate, almost imperceptible. Quite strange. And, she had the audacity to deal and ply her wares at _his _bar. Eric got up and slipped out back into the staff area. He left the building; leaving by the emergency exit door.

The brunette was half a block away. The blonde had to almost run to keep up with her.

"You're walking too fast," she panted after her in complaint.

"Does this interest you, Jenny?" the brunette asked quietly. She stopped suddenly and slipped a couple fingers into her nicely rounded cleavage, pulling out a small vial of dark red liquid. "Get me the information, and for 'fifty' this will be yours."

The blonde's eyes lit up before she frowned. "That's too good a deal, what's the catch?"

"No catch," said the whispered reply. "I want names. I want to know who my competition is. Consider it a promotional offer." The brunette grinned lightly.

Jenny looked longingly at the small vial before it was slipped back down into the corset from where it came. "I'll need some time… a couple of hours," she said.

"You have my number," confirmed the rapid response. Her heart was pounding; she could sense trouble and wanted to get a move on.

The brunette turned to walk away as a figure driven by the wind, appeared before her. She took a step back and felt the blonde woman shift nervously beside her.

_Idiot_, she thought to herself_. You should have run as soon as you left the club._ The pressure to get this job done fast, was affecting her judgment. She mentally berated herself, aware of the presence before her and refusing to look directly at it.

"Well.. well," said Eric, his voice conversational. "What do we have here?"

There was a moment of silence before Jenny spoke up with a nervous voice. "We are on our way home."

Eric caught and examined the scent of the blonde. Her blood was heavily tainted and he figured she had been with at least fifteen different lovers in the last fortnight. He looked her over, his eyes devoid of compassion. _Nothing but a low quality bag of blood._

"Tell me," he began, as he directed himself to her. His soothing voice was low and compelling. "Did your _friend_ here, offer to sell you some 'V'."

Jenny paused for a moment, her eyes round and large. She had been glamoured.

"Why yes, yes she did, in exchange for some information," she said clearly.

Keeping his eyes on Jenny, Eric sensed the brunette's rapid rise of fear and he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving while he continued talking to the blonde.

"You need to go home now, Jenny. I would hurry along very quickly," he commanded darkly.

The blond nodded obediently. "Yes, I shall leave right now," and she started walking off.

Eric turned his attention to the other woman. He loosened his grip on her wrist. She had remained quiet, and was avoiding eye contact by looking at the ground.

"Do you deny what she has claimed?" he asked quietly. There was a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Would you turn me over to the police if I admitted it was true?" she responded quickly, hopefully. Her voice was whispery. It had a melodic ring.

Eric laughed. "So you think you will get off that easy. There is huge jail time for dealers."

She gave no response, nor did she look at him. Eric used the pause of time to look her over carefully. Her scent was nagging at him. It was faint, sweet, _delicious _and untainted. This was no fangbanger before him. He was intrigued. She was quite stunning on close inspection. Nice long limbs, slim but with a feminine rounded flare about her hips that accentuated her trim waist.

"Maybe we could come to an arrangement," he mused.

"I don't think so!" her voice snapped back suddenly. She looked up at him briefly and he saw a flash of complete loathing. Her heart beat rapidly now, not out of fear it seemed, but out of fury!

"I deny the accusation, completely., " she continued hotly. She had thought it over now and decided to risk blowing her cover.

"So you _deny_ you are in possession of vampire blood?" he continued, his voice highly amused.

"Absolutely," she countered.

He pulled her close and she felt a rush of wind around her. He had moved, quickly taking her with him so that they were relocated, off the main street and down in a little alley somewhere. He held her firmly and started sliding his cool hand underneath her corset against her bare flesh.

She flinched and growled. "Hey! Keep your hands off me!" she twisted, attempting to get away.

"You had your chance to come clean," he smirked at her. "And by lying, I can only assume you are inviting this level of intimacy." He slid his hand higher, up to the valley between her breasts. Her skin was like silk and there was no sign of the vial. To his surprise, a blush of embarrassment entered her cheeks. He frowned and removed his hand.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"I will get it if you will let me move." She hissed at him, struggling furiously.

He released his hold on her and she reached down into her corset. A pink tinge still coloured her high cheekbones.

"I… ah-um… I sewed a little internal pocket into the top," she started awkwardly, trying to remain calm. She really didn't want to piss off this vampire. "Is this what you want?" she held up a small vial, filled with a dark red liquid.

He held out his hand and she placed the vial in it. He undid the little cork and sniffed, before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ugh.. What is this?'

"Um… it's a mix. True Blood with other _legal_ but… um.. mild substances," she said quietly and she gazed back down at the ground. "So, can I go now right. I've done nothing wrong or illegal." She rubbed her wrist which he had grabbed earlier.

Eric looked her over again. His eyes narrowed on the collar around her neck. _The studs on it were silver!_ How did she ever get in the club? Someone, apart from Pam, must have been on the door tonight.

She sighed, a sickening sensation entering her stomach as she noticed his gaze on her neck. "Please don't bite me again," she said plainly, there was a note of defeat in her voice.

"Again?" he queried vaguely. Her voice was so familiar now; its husky melodic quality had become increasingly apparent in her regular speech. It clicked!

"Elliane!" he stood back surprised. "I didn't recognise you…" he looked her up and down, "How different you look."

He reached out and cupped her cheek, bringing her face up to meet his before he started circling her slowing, the hand dragging gently over her shoulder and across her back. She was wearing coloured contact lenses, and the tattoo on her arm, he suspected or hoped, was an excellent semi-permanent job. _How could he have not recognised her?_ That brief taste of her exquisite, sweet blood had constantly nagged the back of his mind. She was the reason he had felt so bored, that he had visited the Queen. He had desperately needed a distraction

"You know my name?" she said breathlessly, surprised by the mercurial change in events and atmosphere. She felt confused. The situation was now strangely similar of the last time she had seen the vampire. Much like_ déjà vu_, she thought, except the sensation was not as ambiguous. She just knew what he was going to ask next.

"Where is Godric?" he questioned, his voice calm yet curious, his brow knitted with thought.

She suppressed a dry laugh as she tilted her head back and gazed directly into his cool blue eyes. "If I knew, I swear on my parents' grave, that I would tell you. You can not imagine how much I wish I did know. But, I have never met this _Godric_ and I know very little about him."

"You wish to know more about him?" he quirked his brows.

She heaved a sigh, relieved that the situation seemed to have moved into calmer waters. "Only… so that I could tell _you_! And then… maybe you would stop touching me."

Eric blinked and stopped the soft stroking of his fingers against her ribcage, that he had by a subconscious instinct only, done in an attempt to calm her. It had appeared to work.

"You are an investigator… Correct? Are you FBI or another bureau?" Eric asked slyly putting his hands behind his back. What he really wanted to know was why she was in Shreveport without Godric. Godric had claimed her, but obviously hadn't yet made her his. Louisiana was Eric's turf. He was the sheriff here and usually would have been warned of her activities.

"I am not attached to specific branches of any group. I work… ahh.. off record." She replied.

She was in a dangerous line of work and Eric knew that there would be hell to pay if she was harmed. Godric had been acting odd for decades now, but the knew the appearance of this girl had given Godric some kind of zest.

Eric looked down at her with mixed feelings. He was grateful for her existence. Although she had done it unknowingly; she had pulled Godric back from a dark place. Eric had been very concerned about him. But he was jealous too, that it was _she_ that had done so, and not himself, though he had tried in so many ways. A part of him resented the power she could wield over him, should she choose. He was vexed - mostly with himself. That _he_ hadn't found her first. How long would he have to resist the persistent temptation to taste her yet again, to take her to his bed?

The silence had past too long and he saw that she was making a move to leave.

"Elliane, do you need names of dealers or users? Maybe I can help. We keep our own set of records at Fangtasia."

Elliane looked cautious. "What do you want in exchange?"

"Nothing; I have been meaning to pass the information onto authorities for a while now."

"I see," She nodded thoughtfully. She didn't trust him, her eyes narrowed.

"When, where and how?" she asked.

"Come to my club tomorrow night," he said congenially. "I shall have someone compile the information. Is 9pm a good time, or do you require it sooner?"

He was being extremely polite.

"9pm is fine." She agreed. He could sense her highly suspicious brain ticking over, looking for flaws or traps.

"Do you require an escort home?" he asked.

"Ah, no thanks," she stated firmly. "I can look after myself."

"Fine," he replied pleasantly. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Wait!" she called. He had been wrapping up this conversation so quickly, she expected him to whoosh away. Eric waited courteously.

"I, um.. We haven't been introduced properly," she blushed lightly at the social faux pas. "Who are you exactly?" She flashed a charming and radiant smile and he felt his knees weaken at the light that seemed to glow from her eyes.

"How rude of me," he whispered and he approached her. "I am Eric Northman," he put forward his hand and she extended her own to take it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Northman," she stated politely.

He lifted her hand and briefly brushed his lips across the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you enjoy this one.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

_I really appreciate the awesome encouragement. Don't be afraid to critique please _**:)**

_********************************************************************************************************************  
_

"RAILROADED"

**Chapter five**

Railroaded

Walking the several blocks home, in 6 inch high, hot-pink, platform heels was probably not the best way to get there, but Elliane needed the time to think.

Her mouth was as dry as ash, and the swirling, sickening sensation in her stomach refused to go away. Something was very wrong. Puzzling together the pieces, her mind started up on a whirl of all possible conclusions to the recent events, each outcome the same.

There was slight vibration against her hip and Elliane pulled out the new, slim, flip-top mobile phone with a look of disgust. _ One message from George, _it read. She let out a soft hysterical laugh. She already knew what the message would say.

"Too late George," she said aloud.. "TOO! FUCKING! LATE!!!!"

She almost slammed the phone onto the ground, as the coded message popped up.

**_bl__k rook flew blk queen nest – blk rook to wht pawn_**

Like a floodgate, the tears started pouring forth, streaming down her cheeks as she suppressed the sobs into hiccupped tones. She slipped off her platform heels and started to run, barely aware of the small stones that bit into her tender feet, _very_ aware that she was being watched at that very moment. Did it matter? Was her fate not already sealed?

The problem was the spy; the one that had been planted in Fangtasia long ago. A mole, whose job was to observe and report, and this informer reported every single unusual action of Eric Northman onto federal authorities. She knew nothing of the agent. What she did know, was that they reported often and reliably, which was evidence in itself, that a mole did exist.

The file on Eric Northman had been large. It was a pity that the information which she had limited access to, before she had headed out this way, _hadn't_ included a picture. _A real pity_. She would have rejected the job. And she would have had grounds to do so, since her cover would have been at risk. Both FBI and CIA were aware that he had recently started selling V. That he was supplied by Queen Sophie of Louisiana.

Though _he_ was unaware, Eric's activities were given a certain amount of license. Compared to others, he was good sheriff, and most of his business was above board, so he was a vampire that they wanted to keep around. He kept the others in Louisiana under control.

There were other vampires in similar positions. Nan Flanagan was involved in a whole world of underground operations and she was considered _untouchable_ on any level.

Sookie Stackhouse also had a file. She was a person of great interest to the CIA. Someone they had observed for some time and were hoping to some day recruit. Sookie was a telepath of phenomenal ability. Most telepaths had to exert themselves to use their power. Sookie had to exert herself to turn hers off. Although agents were trained to put up mental shields to prevent telepathic espionage, Sookie's ability was un-ranked, because it was off the rank scale. It was suspected, that a telepath of her ability could break through almost any mental shield. Sookie was also at the disposal of Eric, and it was here, that her current predicament presented itself.

If Eric was as smart as Elliane suspected, he would get Sookie there tomorrow when she arrived to obtain the information, and get the telepath to read her thoughts. Option one, was to not go.

Unfortunately, if she didn't go, Eric now knew enough about her, to track her down, and obtain information from her with Sookie's help anyway. Which, she suspected was exactly what he would do. He was cautious. An agent in _his_ bar would surely cause him some concern, especially as there were a few underhanded activities to which he did involve himself. He would want to know exactly what was known about him. Wouldn't he? This wasn't the problem however.

As there was a mole, a spy already planted deep into Eric's business activities, that spy was likely to leak back the information; that a female person of suspicion was about to be examined by Eric's telepath. If it was known that her cover had been blown, she would immediately become a liability. She knew too much about them; Eric, Queen Sophie, Nan Flanagan, Sookie, not to mention the Vampire Council. Simply put - liabilities were terminated, especially when they risked assets.

Elliane slowed her pace and dropped back to a walk. Would George call her? Would George even know if her status changed? George was loyal to the job. Would he even try to pass on the danger to her, she wondered.

She continued walking with no intention now of returning to the apartment she had rented. She changed her route. Sensing that she was still being observed, she headed towards downtown Shreveport detouring through a large park. She forced herself to regain control of her nerves, which seemed an easier task, now that the initial shock of her idiocy had worn off. She would wait for George's call, and in the meantime try to work out a plan.

* * *

"What do you want Eric?" said the male voice on the end of the phone.

"Bill Compton," drawled the voice of Eric. "It seems you are improving your ways, I am glad I didn't have to pay you another house call."

"I am very busy right now Eric, how can I help you?" said Bill.

Eric smirked. Leaning back on the office chair, he put his feet up onto his desk. "I have a need for Sookie, Bill." Eric deliberately lingered on the word 'need'. "Can you have your human come to Fangtasia tomorrow night at eight-thirty?"

There was a hiss on the end of the phone.

"Why?" said the voice bitterly. "Sookie is not yours to command whenever you will it, Eric! She has commitments to work and family."

"Bill, you forget she promised to assist me whenever I needed it. It won't be for long and I need her to come alone." Eric added the last bit, just to stir Bill up.

"That is out of the question! If Sookie goes, it will be with me," replied Bill.

"Just make sure she gets here. It is important, and you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

"What sort of danger are you putting Sookie in now!" Bill demanded.

"She will be safe this time, Bill. She won't even leave the club."

Eric heard Bill Compton sigh in frustration at the other end.

"I will see what I can do," Bill responded. "But Sookie is her own woman. The decision will be hers."

Eric hung up the phone just as Pam entered.

"So Pam," he smiled brightly. "What have you discovered?"

Pam looked bored. "This human you say that Godric has already claimed, has not returned to her home."

Eric raised a brow.

"I daresay," Pam continued, "that she won't do so either. She will wait until dawn. She is presently in a park, at South Shreveport. She has spent the past hour watching the other blood bags walk around."

"Thank you Pam" Eric nodded. He briefly contemplated sending Pam back to watch Elliane and then decided against it. Elli was Godric's human and as he was Godric's childe, as well as being Sheriff of this area. He felt the duty of her care fell directly to him.

* * *

Elliane watched the couples that passed her with a small smile. A mild distraction from her thoughts, but any feeble sort of diversion was exactly what she wanted at the moment. She stretched her legs, crossing them at the ankles, and rested her arms out along the back of the park bench that she sat upon. It was quite _uncomfortable_ really, but it would suffice.

A few lowlife types had approached her occasionally to see if she was selling tricks. Not an entirely unexpected assumption, dressed as she was, in the middle of a park at night.

Elliane felt her phone vibrate against her hip as young man approached.

"Do you mind if I sit for a while?" he asked politely.

"Not at all, have a seat," she replied, and as she shifted herself to retrieve her phone, she shuffled down to make room for him.

One message from George, the phone read. She flipped it opened and read the text.

_Love you kiddo_, it said simply.

She drew a sharp breath. George was saying goodbye. Obviously there was no discussion on this matter.

Elli closed the phone and placed it beside her on the bench. She leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Only a miracle could help her now.

"Do you need assistance," said the companion beside her. "You are feeling ill, yes?"

Elliane turned to the gentle eyes of the nice looking, young man beside her. He spoke with a pleasant voice that had a slight accent and was dressed simply, in a white linen shirt and dark jeans.

"There is nothing that can be done to assist me," she said without emotion. "But, thanks for asking."

"Oh really?" he replied, his lips broke into an encouraging smile as she looked back over to him.

She shook her head.

"I'm am not ill, I've got myself into a fix at work," she gave a slow sigh and looked over the park, to focus on the buildings in the distance. "And tomorrow, I will be…ah… terminated." She couldn't help but smile at the irony.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

She looked at him curiously "Well, to put it plainly. I have become less than worthless." She said.

"How can you be less than worthless," he asked, his lips twitched and she detected that he was mildly amused.

"Easy," she countered. "Being less than worthless, is when you are not only worth nothing, but you are also an encumbrance."

His brows knitted together concerned.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

She shrugged. _Why was she burdening this poor guy with her problems_?

"Maybe not, it just feels that way at the moment."

"Is there not anything you can do to fix things?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. At least I can't think of a solution at the moment. And someone," she gestured to her phone, "has just told me that a decision on the other end has been made"

"Well, if there is nothing you can do, it is pointless to dwell upon it," he stated, his accent becoming more profound.

"Easier said than done, in this instance," she responded.

"What you need is a distraction," he said. "Let me tell you a story."

"A story?" she answered bemused.

"Yes, I love stories. They are a good way of teaching people. Storytellers have helped people for centuries. For courage and morale, storytellers and bards have been awarded and respected in every country in the world."

Elli nodded, surprised at his small speech.

"This story," he started, "is about Tyr,."

"Isn't Tyr the name of a Norse God," she asked.

He nodded. "This is very old folktale about him."

"I see," she replied with a smile. "I am all ears."

"Tyr was the son of Ymir, born from a giant that had been created_ by Ymir_ before the heavens and the earth were formed.. " he started.

"Oh, so who was Ymir?" she asked interrupting.

"Ymir was a frost-giant. In the Norse mythology, it was _from _Ymir that Odin and his brothers created the world."

"So who then created Ymir?" she asked.

He grinned, amused at her interruptions. "Ymir was created with the coming together of fire and ice. From him a race of frost giants were born, who were produced from his sweat."

"Nice," said Elliane with grimace.

"Tyr is often depicted as a God of War, but he was more than that. Tyr was a champion of justice. He sacrificed his sword hand to defeat Fenris the wolf."

"Loosing your hand.. that is bad luck for a warrior," she said.

"It was. However, Tyr had decided that he would travel the creations - before the end of time. For at Ragnarok he is destined to fight Garm, the monstrous guardian of Helheim, and will die fighting the wolf."

Elliane gazed at the young man with wonder. How kind he was - to sit and entertain her so. Elliane wanted to keep him talking all night; to listen to the soothing accent of his voice.

But keeping him with her was unfair. She was about to be - _put out of the picture_, so to speak and having no idea how or when exactly that procedure would come about; she didn't want him to be caught in the mess of it.

She leant over impulsively and surprised him as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I must let you go now. It is getting late and you are surely wishing to be home."

He jolted at the touch of her lips. "I have no-where else to be."

"It is better that I be left alone now," she continued.

They fell silent after that. He didn't leave as she requested, but remained while she sat and watched the stars; neither of them speaking. An hour or more past, and Elliane reflected that it was rare to find a person that could be quiet for so long. There was an energy about him that was peaceful yet alluring. She wondered if she should make him go; for his own safety... but an inner desire wished him to remain.

She then decided on a whim. If this was to be her last night alive - she had nothing to win or loose. No reputation to protect.

She raised the back of her hand to stroke his cheek. It was cold she noticed, as he remained still... quietly watching her. Her eyes dropped to his lips. He had such sensual lips she thought. She leant forward, closing her eyes as she pressed a kiss against his beautifully sculptured mouth. Elliane had not kissed anyone in a very long time.

It was like a collision of cosmic energies. His explosive response surprised her; and her kiss was returned with a hot fervor unlike anything she had ever known. His arms encircled her and, in a fleeted moment he had shifted her to lie down against the seat of the park bench. He captured her hands, holding them over her head as positioned himself over her. And then he released her lips to gently nip along the line of her jaw. Elliane felt her blood sear, as it pulsed a wild, sensual heat through her veins. He stopped and then spoke suddenly, a harsh utter against her cheek.

"Why do you give yourself away?"

She felt sharp teeth graze against her skin as his mouth burned a trail towards her neck. He pulled away, so that he could gaze scaldingly upon her face.

Under the faint lights of the park-lamps she could see his fangs. His eyes seemed to glower with an unearthly desire and the pleasant angles of his face, now appeared chiseled and harsh in the shadowed light. He was fighting to control himself.

"Vampire," she breathed distractedly. Still dazed by his brief onslaught of lust, she laid in a passive heap beneath him, vaguely aware that he was angered by her actions. What had she done to make him angry.. And then a reality had hit her. This was her assassin.

She went cold and a tremor went through her. "Just make it quick please." She said - her voice soft and resigned.

He could sense her dread, her anguish, just like he could before. It was overwhelming; almost enveloping him.

"Why do you think I am here?" he said, looking at her face

"I've been compromised," she answered. "I'm a liability now… so I am here, finding peace in my final moments… before you.."

He hissed at her and brought himself closer down to look her directly in the eyes. "Are you saying, that you are here, awaiting your own death?"

She did not answer, but she looked away in despair.

"NO!" he answered. He eyes lit up like burning embers and he stood beside the bench... pulling her to her feet in front of him. A flurry of movement arrived by his side as he continued. "You are not to _die_ Elliane. You are to live and procreate."

"Godric," said a familiar voice at his side. "Give her to me, I can hide her."

Godric turned his head to look sharply at Eric, "I will take her back with me to Dallas."

"There is not time, the sun will arise in two hours." Eric responded.

Elliane just looked stunned. What was going on? _The vampire was offering to protect her?_ Dear God, had she really just thrown herself at Godric! Was this the elusive Godric; the oldest vampire on this side of the world. They had started talking rapidly in a foreign language. Elliane suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

Two hands took a hold of her own and she glanced up at Godric. His earnest eyes and kind demeanor had returned. Her own eyes narrowed.

"Elliane, Eric will take you with him, and he will make sure you are well hidden and protected."

Elliane nodded mutely and he continued. "I will see you at dusk tomorrow. I can sense that you want to ask me some questions."

She tried to smile, but a deep suspicion had entered her thoughts. Before she realized he was a vampire, there had been a tender emotion for the kind, young man that had spoke so pleasantly to her, but it had now vanished.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. "I thought _us_ humans were nothing but blood bags to you. Cattle to be fed on and slaughtered.. slaves to be used and discarded."

"Not all of our kind thinks like that, Elliane. It might surprise you to find that _many_ of us are working towards living in harmony with humans."

Elliane felt a burst of anger at his response. Her own sister had been drained dry by these beasts! But she kept quiet. After all, it would appear they were protecting her now. Even if they did so to suit the own interests... which, was most likely the case. It would buy her some time.

Eric had stepped behind her now and wrapped one of his arms about her waist. Bracing her like a child against his side, he elevated into the dark sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, thanks for all the encouragement.

Here is the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

* * *

"STITCHED"

**Chapter Six**

Of the many phobias that Elliane suspected she suffered, Acrophobia was thankfully not one of them. In fact, the sensation of looking down upon the streets, the lights and the tiny cars was both exhilarating and relaxing. It was a bit cold up here but she ignored the affects. It seemed like she was drifting away from the city of Shreveport into the country-side, where the lights seemed to gradually disperse, and the trees fell in thickening clumps before she remembered that she was not alone. She was being carried. She also remembered something else.

Twisting her neck awkwardly to try and look up at Eric, she could see only the palest shimmer of flowing golden hair and the glow of pale blue eyes before she spoke.

"I need to fix something and I need to do it before we go much further."

"Where to then?" he responded after a moment.

"Uh-um, if we could get to a pharmacy or a department store…" she answered and would have continued to speak if he hadn't shifted her position suddenly. He turned her about so that her chest was pressed against his and started diving towards the ground. The sudden change in speed and movement caught at the breath. Elliane felt like she was slipping and she wrapped her arms about his neck, clinging on for dear life.

When Eric landed, Elliane slid down away from him and almost landed in a heap at his feet. On wobbly legs she stood and looked around to see they were across the road from an all-night drug-store. The streets were deserted and only a few parked cars embraced the lonely night.

"You have five minutes - then we have to go," stated Eric.

Elliane nodded and ran across the street pausing at the automatic glass doors; she caught sight of her reflection within them and reeled in shocked. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked as he suddenly appeared beside her.

"I had no idea I looked so awful," she answered. She was smiling at herself oddly. Her hair was a tangled matted mess and her mascara had smeared so that she had _panda _eyes. Hours earlier, her situation had seemed hopeless. But now the fight was back in her! _She would survive this_, she told herself. She would NOT give up and just let the system win. She would fight back! She would travel far away - maybe she would move to another country and start her life over again.

The all night shop assistant looked at them suspiciously through the glass doors and reluctantly pressed a button to allow the doors to open. Elliane sped through and Eric mused that he had rarely seen a human move so fast. Cautious, silent and graceful she flitted through the aisles, rapidly packing a bundle of goods in her arms before she came back to the counter.

"All this and some iodine please," she said to the male attendant, dumping the contents of her arms onto the counter. The geeky looking attendant, who according to his name tag was called 'Chris' and Eric both looked at her purchases. There were bandages mostly, along with cotton swabs, soaps, toothpaste, tweezers, various other toiletries and a pack of powdered energy drink (The type you mix up with water).

"How much longer?" she asked Eric.

"About three minutes," he replied, quizzically looking at the bandages. "What are you doing?"

The shop attendant started totalling the bill on the cash register and Eric noticed that she was fussing about with her corset and had removed from it a flat, medical-looking instrument from the seams of the corset boning.

"I have to remove a tracking device," she answered. The skin on her face paled after she said this and a faint sweat appeared on her brow.

"That is thirty-six dollars and ninety-five cents," said the attendant.

Elliane gave him a fifty dollar note and flicked a little switch on the medical looking device so that a small blade popped out of one end.

"Where is this tracking device?" Eric asked.

"In my arm," she replied and gestured with her right hand to her left bicep. "It's small, about the size of a grain of rice and was injected in between the layer of fat and muscle." She pushed her finger into the spot, and rubbed it over the area.

"It can be felt slightly through the skin," she continued. Her face took on a sickly look.

The drug-store attendant stared at them with wide eyes, nervously looking at the small scalpel device. Elliane turned to him.

"I would greatly appreciate your assistance," she said to him. The idea of cutting into flesh of any kind, let alone her own, was not a pleasant one. She forced herself to not think too much about the procedure. She was on a timer and needed to get this done quickly.

The attendant looked panicked and took a step back. "I'm not cutting you!" he said horrified.

"No, of course not," she answered. "But if you could hold my arm still, that would help," she looked to Eric now and spoke.

"Maybe you ought to wait outside… being that there will be blood and all." Elliane looked momentarily awkward, not knowing what to expect from the Vampire.

Eric just smirked. "I think I should stick around – you might need my help."

Elliane nodded and sighed; and her heart started to hammer in loud thuds. She placed her left hand against the store counter top and asked the attendant to hold it very still, while her right hand placed the scalpel against the skin at her bicep. The flustered attendant did as she asked but looked away. She pressed gently into the flesh and Eric saw her hand tremble as a pool of blood appeared beneath the blade. Her heart-rate suddenly slowed and he could see her eyes gloss over slightly. He quickly grabbed the wrist which held the blade.

"Let me do it," he said. "You are exhausted and not in the right frame of mind." His fangs had shot out, and although Elliane knew that this was a sign his rising bloodlust she nodded. She had to admit to herself that she was not capable of doing the job.

Quick as a flash, Eric had removed the scalpel from her hand and had pulled her arm from the grip of the attendant. He leaned over her arm, covering the small wound she had made with his mouth, and licked the area clean. As he did so, his eyes momentarily lost focus and he closed them with a soft moan. He quickly drew back

"It's sharp," she uttered as he placed the scalpel over the area again.

"Look away," he responded.

Eric quickly pushed the blade against her skin as she turned her head away. The blade was sharp enough, that she didn't feel it going in, but she was aware that it entered.

"The tracker device, it's coated in blue plastic," she said, her voice weak.

"I can see it." Eric grabbed the tweezers from the counter (which the attendant had obligingly opened from the packaging) and as he pulled the tiny tracking device from her arm, Elliane whimpered painfully, struggling instinctively. Eric placed the blue, rice-sized device, which had small pieces of flesh tissue still attached to it, onto the counter and Elliane clamp her free hand over the wound.

"Would you like me to heal it for you?" Eric asked her.

"Heal it?" Elliane queried.

"Yes, with my blood. It will seal over the wound."

"No thanks," she replied stiffening.

"You sure?" he raised a brow.

"Yes!" she hissed and backed away. Snatching one of the long rolled bandages off the counter, she placed one end in her mouth and started to bind up her injury. The blood immediately started to seep through. She grabbed some cotton swabs and packed them on top of the partially wrapped wound and kept wrapping. Eric watched her quietly, his eyes becoming a dark blue.

"I'm ready," she said. She had quickly finished the bandage and picked up the bag the attendant had packed with all the other items and looked to Eric.

"The wound should be stitched at least," he said. "It's too deep. It will take time to heal and will leave you with a scar."

Elliane shrugged. "It's been more than five minutes." She picked up the tiny tracking device and wrapped it into a cotton swab and started walking towards the door.

She left the store and waited for Eric across the road at the spot where he had set them down earlier. He appeared with in a moment or two later.

"I've glamoured the shop assistant," he said. "He won't remember our visit."

She nodded and gave a weak smile of thanks.

"Where have you put the tracking device?" he asked.

Elliane showed him the cotton swab. "Ideally, it should be posted overseas."

Eric grinned darkly. "Give it to me. I know just the person I can send it to"

She handed the tracker over to him and a feeling of great relief crossed her soul. Eric stepped closer. Wrapping an arm about her waist he pulled her once again to his side. His breath hissed at the scent of her - his fangs re-appearing. She stiffened in alarm.

"Your blood will be a disturbance to me," he stated simply before he raised them into the air.

And sure enough, Eric shifted her position a number of times in a restless attempt to avoid her scent. He flew higher into the sky. Elliane didn't regret the refusal of his blood. She knew that if it entered her bloodstream he would be able to sense her emotions and locate her. The last thing she wanted was vampire blood in her system.

As Eric soared even higher into the sky, Elliane became nervous as the lights below shrunk into tiny dots. It was freezing and this time she was well aware of the cold. She felt dozy as the oxygen in the air became thinner, but was too tired to say anything about it. Her mind drifted to blackness.

* * *

Elliane awoke some time later and her first thought was that she had forgotten to remove the aqua-tinted contact lenses. This was evidenced by her eyes - which felt sticky and dry. She noticed her surroundings and sat up in the high-set bed from where she had slept and looked around curiously. The room was large and quite bare with three doors that led into other areas. A sleek, yet plain marble fireplace was positioned against the wall closest to her. A dove-grey, upholstered armchair was placed nearby.

The floors and the bed were a deep polished wood and the walls were painted in crisp white. Three modern looking pieces of art dominated the walls. Each one made in a mix of frosted and clear glass that depicted scenes in nature. One was of the ocean, another of the forest and the last the rolling dunes of the desert. There were no windows in the room and no other furniture. No bedside table or rug, lamps, drawers or dresser. The room was otherwise completely bare.

She got out the bed, her feet touching the cool floor and she noticed that she was dressed in a white cotton nightgown. Quite dated in style, it had slim pleats around the yoke and tiny mother-of-pearl buttons up the front. A small ruffled hem reached the floor and the delicate ruffled collared tied with ribbons around the throat reminded her of a style from the renaissance. She went to the nearest door which was slightly ajar and peered inside to notice black floor tiles and white marble walls. It was a bathroom; with a large sunken spa bath positioned in the centre of the room. A marble bench occupied the length of one wall, which featured a decorative mirror. There was a vanity sink in the centre of the bench, with beautiful crystal taps.

Noticing her black leather pants and satin corset, neatly folded on the bench she walked over to them and saw that all the objects she had kept hidden in the corset, had been removed and placed neatly on the bench nearby. Her lock-pick was there, along with a fine multi-headed screwdriver, several pieces of wire, safety pins and her pen camera (which was also a torch). Her USB storage device was placed on top of her credit-card and the three-hundred and seventy dollars that she had carried on her in notes.

She turned on a tap and splashed her eyes with water. She was anxious to remove her contacts which she did immediately, blinking her now silvery-grey eyes with relief. She removed the white nightgown so that she could examine the wound on her arm. It had been re-bandaged; and after fussing with the difficult removal of the bandage, she found that the cut had now been carefully stitched. There was only a slight tenderness to the wound. She frowned. She quickly redressed in the nightgown, examined her things again and noticed something was missing. She lifted up her clothing on the bench and searched through them, and then went back to the bedroom and searched the bed. She sighed. She had lost her silver studded collar.

Frustrated she walked back into the bathroom and looked in the cupboards under the vanity. She found the bundle soaps and items that she had bought at the drug-store. She looked back in the mirror.

All the streaked makeup on her face had been carefully removed including the long false eyelashes she had worn. Her hair had also been washed. The black rinse colour she had put in a few days earlier was almost completely washed out. Some colour still clung to stubborn strands. Her hair was now a dark, brown colour – a few shades darker than its natural hue.

Now she was fairly sure that _she_ hadn't washed her hair. The idea that someone else _had_, that she actually remained unconscious, while her arm was also stitched, deeply disturbed her. They had gone to considerable trouble in brushing out all the matted tangles, she noticed. She could run her fingers through her hair with ease.

She spun and exited the bathroom, through a side door that led to a toilet and back into the bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and entered onto a wide hall with stairs at one end. Elliane cautiously made her way down the stairs and entered the living areas of the home. She explored around quickly and found herself in the kitchen where there was a female person peering into the fridge with a frown.

The woman turned to her as she entered. "Hello." Closing the fridge, she walked towards Elliane. "You were not expected to awake until this afternoon." she continued. Her voice had a slightly Italian accent. "Come… come.. sit down." She gestured towards the table and chairs.

Elliane guessed the woman to be in her late twenties. She was attractive, with long dark hair that was pulled back into an elegant coif and she had dark eyes. She had an extremely curvaceous figure. Her skin was lightly tanned skin was wearing long, black pants with a green shirt.

"My name is Carlotta," the woman pulled out a chair for Elliane. "Can I get you some tea or coffee, or something to eat?"

"A cup of tea would be nice, thank you." Elliane gave her a cautious smile. Out of habit she had scanned the modern kitchen before she sat down. A small window above the sink was the only other exit.

Carlotta made a large pot of tea and brought it to the table on a tray, with milk and sugar and two teacups. She sat opposite Elliane, and stirred the teapot letting it sit for a moment to brew.

"Where is this place?" Elliane asked her.

"In Louisiana, you are closer to the border of Texas," she replied.

"Is this your home?"

"No, no," she smiled. "I work for Master Godric."

Elliane winced inwardly. She hated that term.. _Master._

"So, Godric lives here?" she asked.

"No. This is a home of his childe, Master Eric. Godric sent me here so that you would have company when you awoke today."

"Oh.. Well, thank you." Elliane smile at Carlotta. "So, what time is it now?"

"It's just after noon. Dr. Ludwig had said that you would not wake until after four."

_Dr. Ludwig? _Elliane thought the name was familiar and she was pleased, none the less, that her arm had been seen to by a doctor.

"What injuries did I have when I arrived here?" she asked Carlotta.

"I wasn't here when you arrived. I was told by Dickson though, that your arm was injured."

"Dickson?"

"Yes, he works for Master Eric. He will be back soon. He has gone to collect your things from the apartment." Carlotta poured the tea.

Elliane frowned and accepted the teacup as Carlotta handed it to her. "Hmm.., that was probably not such a good idea."

Carlotta gave a shrug, an accentuated, _Italian style_ shrug and stood, walking back to the fridge. Elliane was itching to look around and after a few sips of her tea she asked Carlotta if that would be acceptable.

"Sure," she answered. "Don't go downstairs though, that area is private and be aware that there are three guards on the grounds."

Elliane nodded. Wishing she had some sort of shoes for her feet she spent the next half hour exploring the place. The house was a large quality home and relatively new for an old Vampire she thought. Probably built in the 1950's, she guessed it had been renovated some time in the last three years. The main part of the building was completely encircled by an outer landing on both levels, which reminded Elliane of cloisters. This served a few good purposes from what she could see. The landings made excellent look-out areas, where you could see the grounds. Also, an important thing for a Vampire; the landings were wide enough, that the roof over them prevented the sun from ever directly entering the home.

The upstairs area consisted of a sitting room, a wide hall and three bedrooms, each with its own luxurious bathroom. Elliane noted that the other two bedrooms appeared similar to the one she occupied, bare and almost ascetic in décor, but of high quality furnishings.

The ground level consisted of a central entry hall that travelled the complete length of the house. All other rooms on that floor could be accessed from this hall. The dining room, kitchen and bathroom were on one side, while the other side had two guest bedrooms, a study and a lounge room. Stairs to both upper and lower levels were at the back of the entry hall.

When she entered this area again, Carlotta came out from the kitchen. "Your bags have arrived and are upstairs," she said. "You must be starved. I have made some fettuccini for you to eat."

The delicious aroma of food wafted from the kitchen and Elliane felt her stomach growl.

"Thank you," she smiled at Carlotta. "I'll get dressed and shall be down shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, thanks for all the encouragement.

Here is the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

* * *

"MIND LIBRARY"

**Chapter Seven**

Three bags hand been placed on her bed; a large luggage case, a reinforced leather briefcase and her laptop case. Elliane changed into fresh clothes; jeans and a khaki stretchy knit shirt and was thankful to see that all her clothing, including her shoes had been packed. She put on a pair of converse sneakers and checked that the digital security lock on her briefcase had not been breached.

Satisfied that all her belongings were in order, though there was still no sign of the silver studded collar, she slipped the bags under the bed, which appeared to be the only place to put them that was out of sight.

She went back to the kitchen where Carlotta put a steaming bowl of pasta in front of her. Expecting to be joined by the woman, she was disappointed to see her leave shortly afterwards, and although Carlotta promised to return soon, Elliane ate her food quickly and went back upstairs to the room.

She pulled out her laptop and immediately began to format the hard drive. Although it contain no information that was specifically sensitive, it did contain a lot of documents on various work procedures which were still considered classified. And while the computer went through the format processes, she retrieved her things from the bathroom and packed the clothing away in the suitcase.

She also packed away her collection of 'tools'. While the camera pen, lock-pick, credit card and cash went into the pockets of her jeans; the rest went into the re-enforced briefcase that already contained a variety of other equipment. This included small vials of chemicals, computer disks, jewelry and a large sum of money. Suddenly paranoid, she quickly re-locked the briefcase, punching in the twenty-five digit security code and placed in back under the bed.

She then set about re-installing all the basic software required for the running of her laptop. This process seemed to take forever and she was completely pre-occupied with this task when her door opened and a beautiful blonde woman walked in. It was Pam. She entered halfway into the room and stopped.

"Well, hello there _sleeping beauty_," she drawled at Elliane who was sitting on the bed. A superficial smile was plastered on Pam's face.

Elliane looked up calmly but was immediately on her guard.

"You're looking better - how is the arm?" Pam continued.

"It's much better thanks," Elliane replied quietly. She was cautious of the vampire that she had not dealt with before.

Pam walked over to the bed and looked down at Elliane, her critical eyes examining her Elliane's face. "Eric was right, you're natural eye colour is quite pretty." Pam reached out, and Elliane fought the urge to flinch away as she grabbed a length of her hair and let it run through her hand.

"It took me ages to wash and comb your hair," she stated. "I must have rinsed that dye you had in it, five times or more - before the water ran clear."

Not knowing what to reply, Elliane simply nodded.

"Dr Ludwig said you were suffering exhaustion and that we should make you as comfortable as possible." Pam paused for effect.

"So I hope you don't mind that we gave you a bath."

Elliane breathed deeply feeling the colour come to her cheeks.

"I guess... ah.. Who is we?" she queried.

"Eric and I," Pam answered with a grin. "Though you know what males are like. He watched mostly, while I did all the work."

Quite aware that Pam was trying to provoke her, Elliane took another nervous breath and exhaled.

"Thanks," she replied. "I appreciate your efforts."

A look of boredom suddenly crossed Pam's face. "Your presence is desired downstairs. Eric wishes you to meet someone."

"Okay." Thankful that the conversation had ended, Elliane stood and put her laptop onto the ground beside the bed so that it would continue with the current installation.

Pam left the room and Elliane followed her down the stairs to the lounge room. She was surprised when Pam opened the door for her; she was not surprised by who she saw inside. Eric obviously _was_ as clever as she thought he would be. Her hands positively tingled with anticipation as she saw Eric, Sookie and a dark headed vampire that was vaguely familiar seated on the chairs.

"Elliane, I would like you to meet Mr. Bill Compton and Miss. Sookie Stackhouse." Eric stood as she entered.

A feeling of dread washed over Elliane as she saw the bubbly personality of Sookie come to life.

Sookie jumped up and crossed the room to meet Elliane, "Hi, I am Sookie," she beamed at her and then she cocked her head to one side, her smile fading slightly as she shook her hand. She suddenly beamed a smile again and continued "This is my boyfriend, Bill." Bill had also stood when Sookie arose and had moved more slowly to greet Elliane.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Bill said formally. A polite smile crossed his lips as he nodded in a respectful manner.

Elliane smiled back and directed herself mostly at Sookie. "Thank you. My name is Elliane Sinclair," she replied with an ease that she certainly was not feeling. She hoped that the mental shields she had just erected would hold.

Sookie was eyeing her curiously as Eric suggested they all take a seat.

Elliane sat in one of the unoccupied armchairs, while Sookie and Bill sat together on a couch. Eric sat on another chair that was slightly apart from the others while Pam stayed at the door.

Eric spoke first. "I was just telling Bill and Sookie that you work for the FBI," he said, directing the statement to Elliane. A smug smile crossed his face as he lean back into the armchair.

"That is true in part," she responded. "I am contracted with work from them. I am not an agent however so to speak."

"Does the FBI spy on vampires?" Sookie asked.

"The FBI takes an interest in anyone that conducts illegal operations." Elliane stated. "Especially if the activities are wide spread and could potentially harm a group of citizens."

Elliane could sense now a pressure in her mind, a compulsion to bring to the forefront of her thoughts the information she knew of Eric's activities. She quickly shut down the inclination.

Sookie blinked and gasped lightly. "Are you human?" she asked Elliane.

Elliane was surprised by the question. "Yes.. At least I hope I am." As she idly pondered the thought of being something other than human, she again felt the tugging at her mind. Elliane closed her eyes and focussed as Sookie reached across and touched her hand.

Instantly, it felt to Sookie like she has been transported, although she remained physically in this room.

_Sookie was drifting quietly… peacefully. All around her was darkness and the glittering array of stars. As she glided through the cosmos she heard a voice nearby. Beside her was the glowing shape of Elliane who was anxiously frowning as she floated with Sookie. One star in particular seemed brighter than the others and Sookie felt herself drifting towards it._

"_What you are doing is dangerous," Elliane said, her silvery eyes wide with concern. "Do you really wish to know all that I know? Knowledge is not always power. Sometimes, it is better to remain in blissful ignorance."_

"_I was told you were being hunted," Sookie found herself saying in reply. "And I am really sorry for that and I will help you if I can. I have given a promise however, and I am now obligated to keep it."_

"_I understand." Elliane said as her the glow around her seemed to fade a little. "I too have obligations that I must fulfil. So I shall be doing my best to protect you from what could be dire consequences."_

_Sookie was hurtling towards the star now, as the form of Elliane seemed to slow and fade away completely. There was pensive look upon her gentle face as she vanished. Suddenly Sookie was in a room. It was a huge room that seemed to extend continuously in a web-like labyrinth of shelves. She was at the centre of the web and on the shelves were books. There were thousands and thousands of books. On a dais in the centre of the web was a huge book. It was bound with a lock and standing at the side of the dais with a sword, shield and helm, was a beautiful ageless woman, with flowing white hair._

"_Who are you?" she asked the woman._

"_I am the guardian here."_

"_Here?"_

"_Yes, in Elliane's mind."_

_Having not experienced anything quite like this before, Sookie remained thoughtful but only for a brief moment._

"_What are all the books?" she asked._

"_They are Elliane's memories." The woman replied. "Her thoughts are well organised as you can see. She is naturally gifted with a very strong will."_

"_Can I read the books?" Sookie walked to a shelf and pulled a book from it._

"_Some you can read. Some require keys to unlock them," the guardian responded._

"_Do you have the keys to them?" Sookie asked._

"_No. Only Elliane has the keys."_

_Sookie tried to look past the shelves to see the end of the web but found she couldn't. The web seemed to extend indefinitely. _

"_Why does she have so many memories?" _

"_There are many years worth of memories here. Not just memories but dreams as well. Some memories are cross-referenced in different books."_

_Sookie looked at the cover of the book she had in her hand. It was very oddly entitled. "The Silver and Opal Ring of Victoria Johnson."_

"_Some of the memories are not even her own," the white haired woman smiled mysteriously._

_Sookie looked at the book thoughtfully before turning her attention elsewhere._

"_So, what is in that book?" Sookie pointed to the huge book that sat in the middle on the dais._

"_This is the book of knowledge. That which Elliane already knows, but she has yet to understand."_

_Sookie sensed instinctively, that attempting to sift through the spiritual and emotional labyrinth of this mind would be a near impossible task. She understood on some level that certain locks would be on specific memories and that these locks could not be opened. She was intrigued by the place. She replaced the book on the shelf and said to the woman._

"_I should go now."_

"_Yes you should" came the reply._

With a jolt Sookie sat back from Elliane as her fingers lifted away from the hand she had touched.

"Wow," she stated in awe, and her face lit up with a smile. "Are you sure you are human?"

"Yes," Elliane replied. Sookie felt that she was not lying. If Elliane was something other than human, she wasn't aware of it.

Sookie turned to Eric. "Her mind is difficult to read. She has great control over her active thoughts."

Elliane looked at Eric who gazing at Sookie with a mild smile.

"So you picked up nothing?" he asked.

"Well, not nothing exactly - but nothing of value to you," she replied.

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to know?" Elliane said calmly. "Sookie if not yourself could probably tell if I am lying. I will choose what I can and will tell you."

Eric glared at her darkly, and she guessed that he wasn't use to being in such a position. He wanted to know what she knew about him, without it appearing important. He wanted the upper-hand.

"Ok then." He said. "Does some sort of file on me exist?"

"Yes," she answered. "Your activities are being reported."

"Oh, What sort of activities?"

Elliane raised a brow. "Are you sure this is the right company and setting to disclose them?"

"Hmm, maybe not," he said and then grinned lightly. "Can I discuss them with you later?"

Elliane shrugged. "I guess. If it helps any, you are considered harmless on the overall scale of things."

Eric frowned horrified and Pam suddenly started to laugh. Sookie and Bill also looked amused.

There was a tap at the door before it opened to reveal Carlotta and Godric. The room went quieter as they entered.

Eric stood and nodded deeply to Godric. Sookie and Bill also stood respectfully.

"Hello Eric, Pam, Bill, Sookie." Godric greeted everyone with a slight nod. He moved rapidly to Elliane, who had remained seated, though not out of deliberate disrespect.

"Hello Elliane," he smiled down at her.

"Hello Godric," she acknowledged him quietly and looked past him to Carlotta with a slight smile.

Godric turned to Carlotta. "You are free to go now. Thank you for coming today."

Carlotta smiled. "You are very welcome. It was a pleasure to assist you Master Godric." Carlotta left the room quietly and Pam went with her.

"Won't you join us Godric?" Eric placed a seat beside Elliane, for Godric to sit in.

"So Eric, I will assume you brought Sookie here, to read Elliane's thoughts?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I wanted to make sure that she posed no threat to us."

Godric nodded.

"How long do you think you will you be hunted for?" Godric asked Elliane.

"I couldn't say for sure. Indefinitely I would guess."

"What exactly did you do wrong?" Sookie asked, unable to help her curiosity.

"It's not so much what I did, but what I know. I have compromised my identity and I know information that should not fall into the wrong hands." Elliane responded.

"Oh. Who is considered the wrong hands? Is that someone like Eric?" Sookie continued.

"No," Elliane grinned. "It's not just the information about people and their business, but information on the operations itself. This combined with the skills they know I have are a threat to them now. Now… that I am a liability. And, even more-so now that you have seen me"

"Me?" said Sookie stunned. "What have I to do with anything?" Sookie thought a moment and then gasped.

"You already knew who I was when you entered."

Elliane nodded and let out a breath.

"So that means. I have a file is that right."

"Yes," Elliane answered. "You are a person of great interest to many people Sookie. You and your skills are considered a great asset"

"So they think that if I get to read your mind, that I will know everything you know."

"Something like that." Elliane replied.

"Does that mean I am also in danger."

"Hopefully not," she stated.

"But how do they know you identity has been compromised?" Sookie asked.

"They know because there is an informer close to Eric."

Eric suddenly looked alert, his eyes hard. "Someone in my employ is also a government agent?"

"I don't know who it is. Moles are agents that work very deep cover."

Eric looked thoughtful "How does the Mole know that I knew who you were? And, how do you know that the informer has informed at all?"

"A friend of mine alerted me to the fact that my cover was blown last night. Something you did or said alerted the Mole to that information. Did you arrange last night for Sookie to come see me?"

Eric nodded slowly. "I did." He did not look pleased.

"So how can I assist you?" Godric asked Elliane. "I can provide you with protection, whenever you wish it."

"It is best that I try to get out of the country. A place that not too remote, where I can blend in easily, where I can become a number"

Sookie shrugged. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just became an asset again?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at Sookie.

"I have nothing to offer that will make me an asset," Elliane answered.

"But you do… why not tell them about your… umm… gift."

"I don't have any gifts."

"Yes you do." Sookie stated. "You can read objects, perfectly. You are a psychometrist. Surely that is an excellent gift in your line of work."

Elliane jolted. Her heart-beat rapidly rose. Her secret was revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I've enjoyed writing this one the most.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

* * *

"SILENCE"

**Chapter Eight**

There was silence. A comfortable silence however, while everyone patiently mused with their own thoughts. Elliane looked down at her hands; thoughtful and yet aware that they were waiting for her to speak. She laughed; a nervous, yet husky laugh that seemed to place a strain on the silence somehow. She looked up at Sookie and smiled. A soft genuine smile that lit up the atmosphere with it's radiance.

"My gift - is not at_ all_ like your ability Sookie," she stated quietly before she lowered her gaze in thought. The silence continued again and this time Sookie broke it.

"What is it like then?" she asked.

"I can't just do it whenever I want. I have to be relaxed."

Sookie nodded encouragingly and Elliane saw that she held a captive audience. Eric, Godric, Bill and Sookie were all waiting for her to continue. She felt strangely exposed, uncomfortable with discussing such a personal aspect of her life. And at the same time, she was relieved to be finally able to share it.

"I first discovered this _ability_ after my parents died. My mother's jewellery was divided between my sister and myself. A silver charm bracelet that my mother had worn when she was young, was handed down to me. That night while I slept with it on, I dreamt of her. I dreamt of her youth and teenage years – the years she had worn the bracelet."

"What did you see?" Sookie asked.

"Everything," she gestured with her palms. "Everything she did while she wore the bracelet. Her personal and private moments included. I could see her behind the science block at a school with her friends - smoking her first cigarette. I saw her first kiss with a boy a year older than her. I saw her skipping classes and I saw her cry when her dog was hit down by a car. She removed the bracelet when she was about seventeen, the catch had broken and it was nearly lost. Years later, after the catch was fixed, she wore it again. She was a few years older and she took it off soon afterwards and never wore it again."

"Wow, that is amazing," said Sookie and she leaned forward waiting for Elliane to continue.

"After this dream, I was very tired and felt kind of ill for a couple of days. Unfortunately – this happens each time. It's like I become semi-delirious for a while as my mind deals with the overload of information and the dreams re-hash themselves at me. The dreams are much like any dream in that I remembered most of it when I first awake, but then it fades and becomes patchy."

"Do you write it all down then, when you first awake?" asked Sookie.

"I do. At least I write down what is important."

"Does the Psychometry work with any object?" Bill perked up curiously.

"It seems to work best with jewellery and metals. The objects must be either worn or touched by a person. In essence, I read the object's memories through the emotions and events of the person who held or wore them. It does not work on plastic or materials that are greatly evolved from their natural state."

"So if I gave you my Gran's pearls to wear, you would see what she did and felt while she wore the pearls." Sookie questioned.

Elliane nodded. "Yes, I would get initial impressions from the pearls, just by touching them. And, if I wear them while I was sleeping I would essentially relive the events of the person and _as the person _who wore the pearls."

Sookie raised her brow. "So you see everything that happens. Even a trip to the bathroom?"

Elliane smiled in response. "Yes, and though you might imagine how awkward I should feel at some of the things I see, I become so emotionally connected to the person in the dream that it doesn't feel intrusive at the time."

Eric smirked broadly. "This sounds like a very interesting ability."

Elliane laughed lightly. "Indeed it is."

His eyes narrowed and became thoughtful. "It is also a very, _very_ powerful ability."

Elliane shrugged her shoulders. "Yes it is I suppose, though I don't use it so much anymore unless I really need to."

"So, your gift _would definitely be_ an asset to your work?" Sookie beamed at her.

"Yes. But I've kept it hidden for various reasons. Firstly, I wasn't all that sure that it worked accurately or if I was just - really dreaming. Only with time and a few experiments have I discovered how effective it is. Secondly, it fatigues me greatly. I could see myself being completely exploited for this ability - never escaping the exhaustive work that would be required of me. And finally... it puts me in a position similar to what I am already in. People want the past to remain hidden. I would be targeted by those who my ability threatens."

Bill gestured to Sookie quietly, indicating to the time and she stood with another smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Sookie directed the comment to Elliane. "I have to fill in for someone at work. It was sure nice to meet you. You would be welcome to come visit me should you get the chance and I will be pleased to help you get out of this fix of I can."

Elliane and the rest of the group also rose.

"It was nice to meet you both," Elliane replied. Sookie smiled and Bill nodded at her and as Elliane went to follow them towards the doorway, Godric's cool hand caught at her wrist.

"I must speak with you," he said quietly. Elliane nodded and seconds later she found he had shifted her with rapid speed into the room upstairs. Her laptop was still beside the bed, the driver installation complete. Godric placed her beside the bed and he stood by the fireplace facing her. Elliane took a gasp at the sudden change in her surroundings as Godric spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you privately. I was wondering what options you foresee now." The accent in his voice was audible though he kept his tone low.

Elliane gathered her thoughts. "Well, Sookie is right. Should I prove that I can be an asset, I could continue the work I do and my name would be removed from the blacklist." She furrowed her brow. "I would be doing a different type of work of course. I would be removed from undercover and I would possibly do some retrieval or surveillance work, but I would most likely stay out of the public eye."

"Would this make you happy?" he asked.

"Well it's better than being dead if that's what you mean," she shrugged. "I don't want to be stuck doing nothing else but using my Psychometry though, which I can imagine will be the focus of my future work."

Godric nodded.

"I could still leave the country and set up a new life elsewhere. I've always had an inclination to be a florist" Elliane grinned offhandedly as though the thought wasn't serious, but Godric could sense given the choice, this was in fact, the option she would choose. She was prevaricating.

"I have another alternative for you," he stated coolly. Elliane's heart started to hammer and met his cold gaze with a calm that she was far from feeling.

Godric continued. "I can arrange things so that you don't have to leave. Although, you would have to leave your friends."

"I don't have any friends," she interrupted.

Godric gave her a mild smirk of disbelief.

"It's true," she answered. "I have associates, not friends."

"Well in any case. You could remain in this country where you would be comfortable in familiar surroundings. The people you work for and those associates would be completely ignorant to your existence. You would be safe."

Elliane was silent while her mind puzzled together the possibilities.

"Completely ignorant?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely. To them, it would be as though you never existed."

"Hmm." Elliane wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. Was that the catch? Leaving behind everything and everyone that she knew in life.

"Can you tell me more? There would have to be another catch to this."

Godric nodded solemnly. "It would take a lot to organization to pull it off successfully. I am in communication with agents, who work within your work organisations, and they are willing to assist. But there is a price." He moved to the chair and sat down indicating that Elliane should sit on the bed. Her mind was awhirl. Why hadn't he said something sooner? He waited for her to sit before he continued.

"You would have to remove yourself from the mortal-human world and enter ours."

It was a moment before she answered. "Become a vampire?" her voice was breathless, and she felt panic rise in her throat. She couldn't do that. She just couldn't. Drinking blood! The very idea made her feel ill. No wonder he suggested she sit down.

"No… not that," his eyes darkened.

"You can become a part our world without becoming a vampire."

Elliane looked curious.

"In such cases, one of our species takes responsibility for you. You become a part of their entourage and you are protected by them."

Elliane was sure there was more to it than that. What were they called? Fangbangers, slaves, pets? The lines of differentiation blurred to her. They were all the same. They all usually ended up dead somewhere. Drained... like her sister.

"I don't think that is a suitable option for me," she said. She attempted to keep the acid tone from her voice but wasn't all that sure she had succeeded and she avoided looking at him.

"You should think about it," Godric answered mildly. "What are your options again? One, is being a slave to your home of employment, exploiting your gift so that you don't fall back into the _liability_ status. Two, is to attempt an escape. To remove yourself completely from all that you have known and start over, although you will be always paranoid I would think, looking over your shoulder and wondering if you had been caught. Option three, is to enter our world. You would be safe. During the day you could do whatever you wanted, as long as you quit the world of espionage. Actually, you wouldn't have to work at all."

Godric paused, "You could study if you choose to." He could sense her swaying favourably to the thought and he changed the topic of conversation.

"You never heard the rest of my story," he said.

"About Tyr?" she looked up surprised.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he moved, sitting beside her on the bed so that he could talk to her comfortably.

"Yes, do you recall what I told you last night?"

"I do," she answered. "You were telling me how Tyr had lost his hand in a fight with a large wolf."

"Fenris."

"And that Tyr would die at the end of time fighting a creature in Helheim."

"Yes, but since that time is a long way off, he decided in the mean-time to travel the realms...my story continues from there."

Elliane smiled.

"When Tyr travelled and left the higher realms, he came to Midgard. It was here that he found that he was once again whole. For it was only in Asgard and the Vanaheim that had he no hand."

"So he could fight again with his sword arm." Elliane stated.

Godric nodded. "He travelled with a group of ancients that left the cold northern lands and settled somewhere warmer. They were called the Fomorians. They came to Eire where they moved into the coastal islands. They were a frightening race. Described as being dark giants, many scholars have thought they were the offspring of demons, or fallen angels. Some were half beasts and they were possessed of great magical power."

"I have never heard of this race." Elliane said simply. She made herself more comfortable; grabbing two pillows she propped them up behind her, sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"They went to war occasionally with the existing race, although they mostly occupied the isles. The main-lands were hotspot of contention. Despite being a misshapen and ugly race, there was one amongst them that was considered beautiful. He was one of their Kings. A tall and powerful being with golden hair. He was called Elathan."

"Was this Tyr, who had travelled with them?" she asked.

Godric nodded and continued. "After many years another race arrived. The Tuatha Dé Danann, and this race in contrast to the Fomori was very attractive. The two races engaged in many battles fighting over the land. Tyr wanted to find a way to bring peace to the Island of Eire. So one night, Elathan (Tyr) arrived from beneath the sea on a silver ship to the main Isle of Eire. He seduced Eiru, a princess of the Danann, causing her to fall with child, but when he went to leave, she cried and begged him to stay. Eiru had fallen in love with him. He gave her a ring which he told her to give only to the man that it would fit. The child that Eiru bore from their union was called Bres."

Godric glanced at Elliane to find her listening intently.

"As Bres grew he was favoured by the Fomorians. Though the races had intermixed, they still battled, fighting over parcels of land. In a particularly large battle, King Nuada of the Tuatha Dé Danann was injured and lost his arm. Because of this he was no longer able to be King. In his place Bres, the half Fomorian, was named king and he married Brigid. Through this, the Tuatha Dé Danann hoped that they could bring peace to Eire."

Godric took a pause. "Bres was a bad king however. He taxed the Tuatha Dé Danann heavily and made them slaves to the Fomorians. He ruled this way for seven years until they found a way to make the old King Nuada whole again, and they restored him to his throne. Bres was then exiled."

Elliane shrugged. "It sounds like he got what he deserved."

"Well, his father certainly thought so," he answered.

"Tyr?"

Godric nodded. "Bres approached his mother to help him get back the Kingdom he had lost. Being a Danann herself, so she wasn't all that impressed on how he had ruled. She pulled out the ring that Elathan (Tyr) had given her and the ring fitted Bres. She then told him how she met her father and he went off to find him, hoping since his father was a Fomorian, he would have an ally."

"But he didn't, right?"

"No. Elathan recognised him from the ring and was pleased to meet his son. He asked how he had lost the kingdom and Bres admitted that he had treated the Tuatha Dé Danann poorly. His father was disappointed. Tyr was a God of Justice and he refused to help Bres."

"So what happened to Bres?"

"He still tried to get back his Kingdom. He spent years raising an army and eventually he lost everything he loved. He and his wife Brigid had a single child together, a son who was called Rúadan. Bres had rallied and assembled a mighty army to attack the Tuatha Dé Danann and the two races went to war. However, the Tuatha Dé Danann had great magic on their side. A powerful druid had created a well, the water from which would heal the wounds of their warriors after each day of battle. Bres was angry. He had learnt his lesson from his earlier _poor_ leadership and he felt that he was fighting the battle of Dynasty in true fairness and warfare."

"He sent his son Rúadan to spy on the encampment of Tuatha Dé Danann. Rúadan had such innocent face that the Tuatha Dé Danann didn't suspect him of spying. He discovered that their blacksmith Gofannon made enchanted weapons. Rúadan tried to steal one of the spears so that it could be examined, but he was caught red-handed by Gofannon. In defense, he thrust the spear into Gofannon who instantly healed himself as he fell against the enchanted well. Gofannon pulled the spear out and in return slew Rúadan with it."

Godric paused and he noticed that Elliane was looking thoughtful.

"The name Rúadan is very familiar to me," she said.

Godric grinned. "It should be. For the Celts especially, Rúadan is the patron Saint of Spies, or the God of Espionage."

"So Rúadan had an innocent and young face?" she said musingly. "He sounds a bit like you?"

Godric laughed softly. "You know the irony of that – Is that I've been told the same thing before. In fact, the only reason I know of this story so well, was because I reminded the _tale bearer_ of the very same thing."

"Really?" she was bemused.

"Yes. However, I am certainly not Rúadan if that is what you are thinking. All this takes place some five millennia or more, _before_ I was born."

"Fair enough," she shrugged.

"So what do you think of my offer?" He quickly changed the subject back to what he first discussed with her.

Elliane paused, stalling on her answer. Godric could feel the anxiety within her as she spoke cautiously. "So is it _you_ that is offering to be the err.. guardian of me?"

"Yes, that is deal I've arranged."

"What _exactly_ is required of me?"

"You must give up your current line of work for humans," he said.

"Do I sign a contract?"

"No. As you will be under my protection, it is I that declares that you are mine."

Elliane nodded.

"There needs to be evidence of that though. Otherwise, your human status is in limbo and you would be viewed as prey by other vampires."

_Prey?_ Elliane didn't like the sound of that. "What evidence is required?"

"Your scent needs to be tainted with mine?"

Elliane's eyes hardened suspiciously and she crossed her arms in front her chest.

"And how is that achieved exactly?" the acid tone had returned to her voice.

"I would feed from you," he answered calmly and he instantly felt her rising panic "It would not be often - A small amount maybe once a week. At my age I require very little blood."

He could sense she was torn with the idea. Her thoughts ticking over inside.

"Is there no other way?" she asked.

"Well – you could sleep with me instead."

Her face suddenly became like stone and her silver eyes flashed at him with contempt. "There is no way in hell I am doing that!"

"Why not?" His tone was placid.

There was a sudden rush of movement; he had tackled her and flung her across the bed, pinning her prone beneath him as he laid over her. His head dipped and his cool lips brushed across her own. "You wanted it last night," he stated in a husky whisper.

Elliane froze, her skin, her lips tingle with awareness of him. He gazed at her with strange fathomless eyes. She forced a light laugh.

"Yes, but that was when I thought you were some lonely, umm.. exchange-student from Europe."

He didn't answer. She expected him to say something in response but instead he placed another cool kiss against the line of her jaw. His hand slid beneath her top and stroked slowly over her ribcage and abdomen. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you," she reiterated.

"Why not," he murmured against her neck, his other hand now traced itself up and down her thighs, making slow circles with his fingertips through the fabric of her jeans.

"You must have had twenty thousand women before at least."

"Really..? How do you figure that?" she could hear the amusement in his voice and he continue to place gentle kisses down her throat to her collarbone.

"Math." She replied. Though her voice came as a soft gasp.. Her blood started to heat as he continued the subtle assault on her body. "If in two thousand years you've had only ten women a year, that would be twenty thousand."

He had somehow managed to unclip her bra and as his hand came to rest against the silky flesh of her breast, she hissed sharply.

"I will not be compared to twenty-thousand women!" she attempted to struggle from his grasp as she felt her skin flush, hotly responding to his touch. He kissed her fully then - a slow sensual kiss against the mouth which left her trembling.

"Godric!" she uttered when he drew away. "I won't do this. I would rather you feed from me."

"As you wish," he responded. She met his eyes and saw them flash with a familiar golden glow as his fangs extended.

He raised himself quickly so that he knelt back on his shins and knees and was upright on the bed. He lifted her to fit against him and positioned her legs to straddle his hips. She was pulled close, her body completely pressed against his as he sunk his fangs into the vein in her neck.

"Oh …Dear.. God," she murmured, her voice thick with desire. She had expected the agonizing pain of a bite, but instead her blood had instantly ignited, sending waves of sensual heat searing through her body. Her hips bucked against him and she clutched the shirt on his back into frantic fists. He felt her struggle again and she softly growled in protest to the surge of lust.

He drew back, relaxing his hold upon her so that she was no longer locked against his body. It was suddenly over. He had taken only a little of her blood and he placed a pillow below her head and lent over to let her body fall gently against the mattress.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he smiled. He stretched out beside her on the bed, laying on his side so that he could look at her. Elliane was still shaking. Her eyes wide in bewildered shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for the reviews. :) I really really appreciate them.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please still critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

* * *

"RING"

**Chapter Nine  
**

Godric stood by the white, marble fireplace and waited patiently. He had not always been patient. In his youth, both as human and vampire he had been impetuous and bold. Too bold, some had said. As time had become inconsequential, he found that his patience grew. For it seemed to him now that he had all the time in the world.

Elliane was calming down, suppressing the yearning desire he had arisen in her and the anger that she perversely directed at herself; and he knew that she would soon come back to the room

For the last two weeks, Godric had been completely tuned to her inner feelings. The control she had over her emotions was considerable given that she was strongly burdened with an innate inclination to fear and anxiety. He was surprised that someone of her disposition got into the line of investigative work.

He was impressed that she would suppress her darker and morbid emotions by sheer will. Though he wondered what damage she did to herself in the process. He was disturbed by the somewhat fatalistic attitude that he sensed within her. Like the night before, when she had calmly accepted her impeding death sentence. She even waited patiently for it's arrival. How he had then wanted to violently shake the despair from her. She was too young to be so _apathetic._

His ability to sense her inner emotions had started to wane and he wondered if he would sense them at all in another two weeks. Unusual he thought, especially since she had taken his blood not so long ago.

He heard her breathe a huff of annoyance; and she left the connecting bathroom, flicking the light off as she re-entered the bedroom. She paused at the doorway avoiding his direct gaze and looking somewhere over his shoulder as she spoke.

"I don't suppose you could feed from my wrist next time?" she asked in her low melodic voice. Her tone was cautious and polite; as her hand fingered over the slight wound in her neck.

"Certainly," he answered walking towards her.

She continued to avoid his gaze, looking down at the ground as he approached. As he drew nearer, the traces of his blood within her responded to his close proximity, causing her heart-rate to pickup.

"I have a favour to ask of you," he said.

She ventured a furtive glance at him. Her silver eyes glowered from beneath her lashes.

He held out a long platinum chain from which hung a gold ring. "I am curious to know if you can read objects that have been worn by my race." Out of interest, he monitored her emotions carefully; her brief consternation was replaced with a disgruntled stoicism as she replied.

"I wouldn't know. I guess I can give it a go."

She sat neatly on the chair by the fireplace and held out her hand. Godric dropped the ring and chain together into her palm. Unthreading the ring from the chain, Elliane examined it closely. It was shaped to fit a slender finger and was made of many hair-fine strands of gold, which were delicately woven and plaited together.

"What extraordinary craftsmanship," she murmured. "This ring is very old, yet it looks almost new"

"It has been well kept," he answered. "How old do you think it is?"

"It is older than anything I've ever held before." Elliane closed the ring into the fist of her hand. "It was worn by a woman?"

"Yes, though many years ago now, it was worn…"

"…by a very devout woman," she finished. Though it was not what Godric was going to say. "She was clever and held a position of responsibly for many people," She closed her eyes.

"Can you see her?"

"No. I can only get general impressions this way."

Godric's expression became more sombre. "She died in strange circumstances, and I was unable to find out information about her death."

"Was she a vampire?"

"No. Well - not while I knew her. The last time I saw her - was the year before she died."

"How long ago was this?"

"Nearly eight hundred years."

_Wow_, she thought. "Have you had the ring ever since?"

Godric nodded. "Yes, I wear it on the chain."

"I have never used my ability on something so old," she said softly, her eyes became thoughtful and distant. "I don't know how long memories stay with objects. They might fade after time."

"I understand."

"I don't seem to get impressions of anyone else. It would be interesting to sleep with it."

The idea of reading something so old; to get a unique look into history itself along with the personal history of the ring, was starting to appeal greatly to Elliane. Godric saw her intrigued smile as she continued to examine it.

"Would you mind if I wore it?"

"Not at all.. if it fits you that is."

Elliane slid the ring onto the middle finger of her right hand, holding her hand up to admire it. It fitted very well. When she looked at Godric, she noticed a strange expression cross his face.

"Would you rather I took it off?" she asked. Clearly he had an attachment to the ring. He had kept it for eight hundred years and now his face looked constrained.

"No." he said, and realizing she had caught his countenance off guard, he continued with the effort to explain himself. "That was the hand and finger that she wore it on."

"I shall sleep with it tonight and record what I find."

Godric nodded.

Looking at his remote expression, Elliane changed the subject.

"So what happens to me now?" she asked. "Some of my finances are safe to access and I can set myself up, fairly comfortably, as long as the location is not too expensive."

"I would like you to stay here for a few days, while I tie up the bargain I have negotiated for your safety. In fact, I must leave shortly to do this while I still have the night to travel"

"Can't I come with you?" she queried. She didn't like the idea of being here with Eric and Pam.

"Unfortunately no. You must remain out of sight until it is concluded."

"I could stay in a hotel."

"It is better that you remain here," he said. He could sense her anxiety. "You will be safe here."

"What... with Eric and Pam?"

"They will not harm you."

She raised her brows in a look of disbelief.

"In any case they are not likely to be here themselves. They have their business concerns in Shreveport"

"Are we far from there?"

"Some distance. Both of them have homes closer to their club."

He continued to sense that she was deeply concerned at the idea of staying. "This is a good place for you to be at the moment. It is remote, easy to defend, and is guarded day and night" he continued.

Elliane couldn't fault the logic of staying where she was, but it made her uneasy.

"Well… I will stay if you want me to," she began in a huff. "But, Pam will no doubt try to dress me up like a doll," she said, her tone was slightly petulant. "And Eric will most likely try to seduce me - or feed from me."

Godric couldn't help but smirk.

"No-one will harm you, Elliane. You are already under my protection."

"Okay, whatever…" she replied. The fatalistic attitude had returned, he noticed.

"They certainly will not feed from you. Not unless it was an absolute emergency. Pam can get bored easily but she will behave."

She shrugged

"And Eric might try to seduce you, but he won't succeed."

"Oh really…? How can you be so sure?"

"Math." He replied with a subtle grin. "Eric is over a thousand years old. And since he has easily had close to hundred women a year - that would mean he has had over one hundred thousand women in his vampire lifetime."

Elliane looked appalled.

"And, I'm sure you don't wish to be compared to a hundred thousand women."

A glacial look crossed Elliane's face and she nodded.

* * *

* * *

The night was stunning. Each star that pierced through the inky blackness shone like a diamond in a sheet of black velvet. Sitting under a tree in the sparse countryside was a strange creature. 'Phume' looked like no mortal that a mortal had ever seen. In fact, no human mortal _had_ ever seen him.

His build was quite short; reaching no more than four foot in height, and his berth was thick and stocky. He had long gangly arms, which ended in dexterous hands that reached his knees. His skin was grey and his face resembled that of a boar, with an extended jaw and lower fangs that pushed up over his thin top lip; making them always visible, whether his mouth was open or closed. He had large black eyes, which could see equally well in darkness or sunlight. Not that he roamed much at day. He preferred the evening air and the hush of the trees. His hair, what he had of it, was coarse and black.

Phume wore a brown skull-cap of leather with a grubby shirt and pants of tan suede. Hearing a slight scuttle of noise nearby, he leant back into the tree and like a chameleon, his form blended into the texture. The effect was instant. An ability that his race used as easily as a human breathed. His beady eyes searched the long grass and spotted the culprit. A small mouse with a seed of grain in its little claws nibbled innocently on its meal.

There was a slight flutter in the grass and Phume looked alert. He could sense the arrival now of his companion and it was then that another tiny creature came into view. The one he had been waiting for.

Golios faded into sight slowly, and then darted up the arm of Phume, settling himself on Phume's shoulder. It was an easy feat for the dashing pixie like creature, who was slim and agile; and no more than a foot tall. The opposite of Phume in many ways, Golios was well proportioned apart from his diminutive size. He wore tiny, striped pantaloons of blue and red silk and an embroidered vest. He wore a hat which sported a feather upon his flowing silver locks and knee high boots with small golden buckles. His skin glowed an ethereal green and his eyes shone like gold.

Phume spoke. His stilted voice was a rumbling soft tone; like thunder in the distance.

"What you find?"

Golios answered, and his voice was lyrical like the wind; singing on the leaves of trees.

"Dark and dead hath taketh Sweetling for his own."

"Bound?' Phume queried, his eyes bulged a little.

"Nay! Sweetling cannay be obliged," sang the little voice. "Dark and dead preserve Sweetling from mortal foe."

Phume nodded and sighed. The relief of an age old mission finally complete seemed written upon his face.

"We report now?" his strange voice a distant boom.

Golios nodded and leaped like an acrobat from the shoulder of Phume onto a patch of grass. He knocked with his fist on the ground and leaped back. A shimmer appeared on the earth and started to swirl. The pair waited a moment, while the shimmer became a whirlpool of spinning silver lights. Phume stepped into the shimmer and vanished into the earth as though a hole was beneath him. Golios followed closely behind and the shimmer vanished.

* * *

* * *

It was lock up time at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Sookie had done her prep for the next day and was heading out to her car. She smiled to herself. Bill was waiting for her at home. Although she was tired, she looked forward to seeing her handsome, vampire boyfriend. Getting her keys out of her purse, she halted suddenly as she saw a tall blond figure leaning against her vehicle.

_Eric_, she thought unhappily.

"What are you doing here, Eric? It's late and I need to be getting home." Sookie huffed and though she didn't betray the emotion, the presence of Eric made her uneasy.

"Is this really your car?" he asked bemused.

"Yes," she snapped back. "Not everyone has money to throw around on expensive trinkets."

"That is true," he said. He was not at all abashed. "This vehicle is hardly roadworthy however. I am surprised that Bill hasn't seen to getting you something safer to drive."

"I am not a kept woman! I can look after myself. Bill knows that I would not accept such a gift." She responded fierily.

Eric merely smirked.

Sookie became impatient. "So why are you here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Eric looked her over. The sassy blonde was just adorable. He was tempted to say something suggestive, but he could see that she was genuinely tired and certainly not in the mood for banter.

"I want to ask you a few questions?" he stated calmly. "It won't take long."

"I hope not," she sighed with a firm set to her mouth. "What do you want to know?"

"Last night, when you came to see Elliane, did you notice anything strange about her?" Eric looked at Sookie intently while he waited for her to respond. Elliane had entered his thoughts several times through-out the night. An annoying interruption to his musings, while he had looked over the new talent that Fangtasia had offered that night.

"Her mind is strange if that is what you mean. Not that she has strange thoughts exactly, but her mind is built differently to others."

"In what way?"

"It is highly organised and very vast. It contains a lot of information that she just stores away."

"Is she human?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. She definitely doesn't think like most humans."

"Maybe it's her FBI training…" his voice trailed and he nodded thoughtfully.

"She doesn't work for the FBI. She works with a company called BOSI?"

Eric's eyes widened.

"Really… BOSI? I've not heard of them for years. _The Bureau of Social Intelligence_. I didn't think they were around anymore."

"Well you obviously don't know everything then, do you Eric."

Eric flashed a dark look at Sookie. "At least that explains a few things. I couldn't imagine the FBI assassinating one of their agents. Their agents screw up all the time. But BOSI..."

BOSI, as Eric recalled, was an unorthodox fringe group. This organisation was in part, privately funded, and designed to collect and distribute data. Everyone that knew anything about the group, also knew, that there was more to this company than what their PR profile proclaimed

Sookie caught onto his meaning. "Is she in a lot of trouble?"

Eric nodded. The mobile phone in the pocket of his jacket rang and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Pam." He said into the receiver as he saw the caller ID.

Sookie couldn't hear Pam on the other line but she saw Eric frown as he listened to her on the other end.

"I am on my way." he stated eventually to Pam.

Eric pocketed the phone and turned back to Sookie.

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse. As usual, you have been of great assistance to me."

"Is there a problem?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Yes, I have to go. It appears that Elliane been taken very ill."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for the reviews. :) I still really appreciate them. Hoping you all like this one.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

"FEVER"

**Chapter Ten  
**

Pam floated on the surface of the soothing cool water, watching the pale face of the unconscious girl that she kept afloat beside her.

She was in the basement level of the property; where the dim lighting of the room gave an aloof, sensual atmosphere. The limestone walls, stone pillars, and high ceilings made the area a good spot for entertaining. Not that it was often used. A large rectangular pool, tiled in antique, roman glass, was the central feature and there was an artful display of Greek marble statues placed amongst stone bench seats. Potted palms and ferns softened the austere surroundings.

* * *

_Elliane had gone to sleep the night before, after Godric had left and she slept the rest of that night, all the next day, and well into this night. Pam and Eric arranged for either one of them to be around while Godric was gone, so Pam had stayed with Elliane while Eric had gone to Fangtasia. _

_When Pam had awoken at dusk and found Elli still asleep, she had been tempted to wake her, but decided against it since her sleep then - seemed natural. As the hours bore on she waited patiently beside the bed on the grey upholstered chair. It was only two hours ago that Pam had become aware that something was wrong. _

_When Elli had awoken suddenly she had reached for Pam frantically. Babbling incoherently and hysterically in _Occitan_; an old language once used predominately in southern France, Pam had assessed that the girl was delirious and quite ill. The heat radiated from her like a furnace. Pam had quickly taken her into the underground pool in an attempt to reduce her fever_.

* * *

"Bring her back to the edge," came the strident voice of Dr. Ludwig. The doctor had arrived a few minutes earlier and after a cursory perusal of Elliane had started rummaging through her bags.

Eric arrived now. In a rapid movement down the stairs, at vampire speed, he took in the situation. Pam was dressed in pink and blue spotted bathers, a one piece, (1950's style) while Elliane was dressed only in a wet oversized t-shirt that she had worn as pyjama's and a black pair of boy-leg panties.

"Pam," he looked confused. "What are you doing in the pool?"

"She is saving the life of your human," answered Dr. Ludwig. The dwarf like woman with the acerbic tongue glared at Eric. "Now if you must be here, you can at least helpful."

Eric shot an annoyed glance at the Doctor who had moved to the pool edge where Pam had floated over with Elliane.

"Hold her arm and keep it still," said the Doctor to Eric. The Doctor then flicked the glass of the large syringe she held, to remove any air bubbles and while Eric held Elliane's arm, she quickly administered the shot.

The unconscious Elliane didn't even flinch.

The slender arm felt burning hot to Eric. Now that the Doctor had now finished with the injection Eric allowed the arm to slowly drop back into the water. He examined her face. Her skin was deathly gaunt and she had dark circles around her eyes. Two bright spots of red burned on each cheek.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked Dr Ludwig.

"I am not exactly sure of the causes, but her fever is critically high and she is suffering some form of polycythemia," answered the Doctor. "The shot I've just given her should reduce the fever, but we need to get her dressed and back into bed."

Eric looked to Pam. "I will take her," he said. "You find towels and something for her to wear."

Eric lifted Elliane from the water and Pam quickly exited the pool. They both went upstairs. Dr Ludwig trailed quickly behind. Eric brought Elliane back to the bedroom she had been using, as Pam arrived with a bathrobe. The bed in here was unmade. The tangled sheets were half reefed off the mattress from where Pam had pulled Elliane out of the bed earlier.

"Be quick," said the Doctor as she entered the room.

Eric held Elli upright as Pam quickly stripped her of the wet underwear and dripping shirt. Pam couldn't help but snicker softly when she noticed that Eric had closed his eyes after his fangs extended. She then wrapped the bathrobe around the naked body and Eric laid Elliane onto the unmade bed. The doctor quickly moved over to the limp body, pulling up her eyelids and examining Elliane carefully. Doctor Ludwig muttered to herself, checking her pulse and blood pressure before she sat back and sighed.

"Looks like you two get lucky," she stated with a grim face. "She needs to be tapped."

"What?" Eric asked.

"You heard me! Now don't overdo it. She needs to loose a pint and a half of blood," the Doctor replied and she stepped back from Elliane.

The vampires didn't need to be told more than twice. Within seconds they had all but launched themselves onto Elliane. Pam reached her first, sinking her fangs into her undamaged upper arm, the one which held the fading remains of an ornate henna tattoo. Though Pam would the preferred the neck, Elli still had wounds there from where Godric had fed the night before. Eric's gaze had caught the length of her leg which had become exposed slightly from a gap in the bathrobe. He quickly slid the fabric up over her hip and then lowered his fangs into the tender flesh on her inner upper thigh.

Dr Ludwig raised her eyes heavenward as she heard the moans of pleasure from the two vampires. She gathered some things from out some things from her medical bag before she decided it was time to put an end to the opportune feed.

"Okay, that is enough!" her voice pierced through air.

Eric and Pam both drew back. They were both feeling surprisingly content with their fill of blood.

Pam's face was full of colour and her eyes were bright and rapturous. "Is she human?" she asked.

"Mostly - I think," answered the Doctor. "Now move out of the way. I need to set her up with a drip. Her blood is still too thick and she needs to be re-hydrated."

"She tastes incredible," said Pam, her tone full of wonder.

"Her blood is rich at the moment. There are several conditions that cause high fevers and excessive blood. She may need further testing. However, I don't think her the origin of her illness is disease. She had no indication of this condition two nights ago. She might be under a curse or some form of psychic attack."

Eric eyes sharpened at this comment. "She is under attack?"

"Possibly… It is hard to say. I do know that there is nothing else I can do for her at the moment. I will check back on her tomorrow."

Once a drip was in place, the doctor packed away her medical gear and placed a glass jar containing a powder on the mantle of the fireplace.

"She should wake up soon, if her brain isn't too fried. Give her a spoonful of this powder mixed in a large glass of water - as often as possible. I will come past in the afternoon to check her progress. You might want to look at getting a witch to put some wards on her." The doctor headed towards the door.

"I shall do that. That you for coming out, Doctor Ludwig," said Eric.

The doctor snorted and walked out.

As soon as Doctor Ludwig left, Pam and Eric flew into action. Eric retrieved his phone and started to make a call while Pam sorted the bed out. She stripped off the tangled sheet, leaving the lower sheet on and then she repositioned Elliane comfortably so that she was on one side of the bed and the drip was safely to one side. Pam left the room briefly and returned after she changed out of her wet bathers and into something stylish and comfortable. She brought with her more pillows, replacing the damp ones beneath Elliane's head and setting a couple more next to her. She then propped herself up in the bed beside unconscious girl, while Eric finished his phone call.

"I have a witch coming by in the morning. It's the soonest one can arrive," he stated.

"I will leave a note for Dickson, so the guards know who to expect," Pam responded lazily.

Eric moved and stood beside Elliane taking in her appearance with a thoughtful frown. When he looked down to where the drip was inserted in her hand, he noticed the ring she had put on the night before. His eyes widened.

"The ring she is wearing." Eric lifted her hand to examine it closely "I've seen this ring before. Godric must have given it to her."

"Oh?" said Pam. "To read with her _gift_ you suppose?"

Eric's face became very serious and thoughtful. "Yes.. I am just surprised that Godric didn't inform me of it."

"The ring is important?"

"To Godric certainly. He was the one who gave it to…"

Eric went silent. His eyes seeming to cloud with memory and after a moment he walked around the side of the bed and gestured to Pam to move over so that he too could lay upon the length. Grabbing a pillow he placed himself at the opposite end so that he could look directly at her as he spoke. Pam was now in the middle with an unconscious Elliane one side and Eric on the other.

"Who did he give it too?" Pam asked.

"Petronilla," he answered.

Pam quirked her brows and Eric continued.

"This was a long time ago. There was a war of our race in France and Spain. Godric was pretty wild back then. I was still young. About your age I guess." He grinned at Pam.

Pam looked bemused. "This was a long time ago, then."

"Yes, the turn of the 13th Century. Godric and I were hunting down traitors and had split up for a number of weeks. We were in France and somehow he had managed to get himself into trouble." Eric shrugged as though the details were unimportant. "Petronilla had found him tied to a tree with a silver chain, and as dawn was approaching, he would certainly have died had she not rescued him."

Pam nodded. "So he gave her this ring in gratitude."

"Not exactly. Godric had lost his fangs and was in bad shape. Petronilla hid him and fed him. She gave him her own blood when she realised what he was. She was quite remarkable, an interesting mix of power and mercy. She was the Abbess of Fontevrault as well as being the Granddaughter of Louis VII and Eleanor of Aquitaine."

_Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine_? Pam had to admit to being mildly curious. "So Petronilla, who was human I assume, helped Godric, knowing _what_ he was. That he preyed on her kind?"

"Yes. She truly was all that was pure and compassionate. I've rarely met another like her. When I came for him a few weeks later I observed her for myself. She was beautiful." Eric smiled reminiscently "..delicious."

"You fed from her too?"

"No. Godric wouldn't allow it. But she smelled delicious. I wanted her very badly and tried a number of times to seduce her. Godric was furious and you would be surprised to learn that we nearly killed each other over her. He wouldn't take her himself, yet wouldn't let me have her either."

Pam's eyes sparkled with interest. "My, my.. why have I not heard about her before? Was Godric in love with her."

Eric remained silent for a while before he spoke. "She became a sore spot for both of us I guess. We missed her when she died, she was still young. Godric wasn't _in love_ with her, but he loved her, as one might a child or a friend. Fontevrault Abbey had become a safe house for us over the years, while she was the Abbess there. We would see her fairly often at times and other times there would be a year or more between our visits. The last time we saw her alive, Godric offered to turn her"

"Oh my… How very sad for him," said Pam softly. She suddenly felt a wave of deep sorrow from her maker, through the bond they shared and she noticed that Eric's eyes were dark and distant.

"She had a profound effect on Godric. He changed much after her. Becoming… less wild."

"How did she die?"

"We don't know. Godric was sent a letter on her death and when we arrived, the ring he gave to her was returned to him."

"The ring that Elliane now wears?"

Eric nodded. "We asked about her, and the nun who had met with us became very nervous. We questioned many locals but they knew nothing about it. The other nuns had become hard to access now that Petronilla was no longer. It was her patronage that gained us entry into the abbey."

A weak voice spoke from the end of the bed. "She died of a fever," said Elliane. "She became ill after she gave birth to a son and died a few days later."

Pam blinked at the voice and Eric turned to Elliane sharply. "She was a nun. She lived like one too. How would she of had a child?" he asked.

"She was seduced…" Elliane responded quietly. She opened her eyes now; the black circles around them a striking contrast to the dark silvery glow.

"Shadows wanted to take the child and she begged the nuns to protect him." Elliane coughed as she tried to talk, her voice hoarse.

Eric sped around the bed and knelt at the floor beside Elliane. "Shadows?" he asked.

"Yes, they waited and talked between themselves while she slept. She had put magical protections around the abbey and only the shadows could enter to watch."

Pam had removed herself from the bed and left the room, reappearing with a glass of green looking water in her hand.

"Doctor Ludwig said you must drink this," she stated.

Elliane looked at the glass, her face wincing at the colour. She tried to sit upright and failed. Eric picked her up carefully and sat himself back on the bed, holding her up in his lap while Pam fed her some of the green water. Elli managed to take a few sips.

"It's Gatorade," she whispered surprised. She raised her hands to her temples, noticing the drip in her hand and closed her eyes. "I need some pain killers."

"Would you like some of my blood," said Pam.

"Ah.. no thanks." Elli shook her head.

"Drink some more of the green stuff." Eric commanded. He continued to prop her up on his lap and encouraged her to drink while they peppered her with questions.

"Who seduced the Abbess?" Pam asked.

"I don't know and I don't think she knew," answered Elliane. "He was very beautiful though. A beautiful mysterious stranger."

"Really?" Pam queried with a grin. "What did he look like?"

Despite the ongoing headache, Elliane eyed her with amusement. "Very tall, a powerful looking knight. He had long black hair, and a face that was strong. His eyes.." she went quiet and thoughtful.

Eric snorted. "Maybe he drugged her… gave her a potion or draft."

"Not quite…" she answered distractedly. "He ensorcelled her - he used magic."

Elliane reached for more of the Gatorade and heard a hiss from Pam. "Your nose is bleeding," she said to Elliane.

Elliane blotted at her nose with her hand and was surprised to see a look of concern from Pam. "I feel terrible. This ring … It's so old… so much information. So much to process."

Elliane started to shiver as her skin became clammy. "I've never been this unwell afterwards before."

"Take the ring off then," said Eric.

"No," she whispered. "It is done now and he gave it to me with the intent that I keep it I think."

Elliane took more of the Gatorade and continued. "Godric has some remarkable talents it would seem. When he gave Lady Petronilla the ring he did so because he knew from her blood that she was a descendant of his maker. He wanted his maker to meet her and told her this. The ring was his maker's ring."

Elliane felt Eric's grip on her tighten, and there was a heavy silence in the air. "Did his maker ever meet her?" Eric asked.

"No. Godric couldn't find him."

"I thought Godric's maker was long gone." said Pam.

"Godric never talks of him," replied Eric.

Elliane felt a strangeness overcome her. Hundreds of year's worth of memories seemed to overwhelm her mind and she attempted to box them up. She needed to shut them down, package them away so that the overload on her mental system would stop the painful throbbing in the front of her head. As past distant images and events came to her mind she found tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Godric told Petronilla that the ring could only be worn by a child of his maker. His maker was Bres. Bres was so angered at the death of his son that he himself defied death…"

Elliane paused and Pam's face went blank. Elliane felt Eric move sharply beneath her. Eric had listened in on the conversation that Godric had with Elliane the night before.

Elliane felt a chill run over her, suddenly aware that Godric had told her these stories specifically, so that she would understand more. "Bres was the only child of Tyr. The God who lost his hand to Fenris the wolf."

"But now you wear the ring Elliane,' said Pam.

Elliane nodded. "Yes. I am their descendant it would appear."

"So it's Gods blood," mused Pam. "I just knew you were not human… you taste incredible."

Elliane's eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Taste?"

"It was doctor's orders," said Eric. "She bit you on the arm."

"What?!" A sudden fire leapt into Elliane eyes.

Pam smirked. "Eric fed too.. he bit you on the thigh."

Elliane glanced down hazily at herself, noticing for the first time that she was wrapped only in a skimpy bathrobe, which was currently gaping everywhere. She saw the bite on her thigh, which was only three inches away from her groin and she gasped in shock.

"Oh my god…" she spluttered. Her silver eyes dilated in rage. "I can't believe it.. you have bitten me. And… AND… I am NAKED!"

Pam frowned delicately. "You are not naked. You're wearing a robe."

Elliane struggled weakly in Eric's arms and he allowed her to drag herself off him. He helped her to sit on the bed, but she promptly fell against the bed-sheet on her side. She pulled the bathrobe around her protectively.

"Pam took you down to the pool when your fever went out of control. Doctor Ludwig said, that she saved your life."

"Really?" Elliane was quiet while she got her anger back into control. _Pam had saved her life._ She turned to Pam and met her eyes. There was a humorous glint in Pam's eyes but Elliane could sense no malice.

"Thank you, Pam," she said politely.

Pam simply grinned. "Let me get you something nice to wear."


	11. Chapter 11

Awesome reviews... which I truly appreciate. I am very flattered that you are enjoying the story.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

"THE NEXT DAY"

**Chapter Eleven  
**

It was morning when she heard the noise, a light tap at the door that shot throbbing waves of pain through her temples. It opened a little and Dickson came in with a guest.

Elliane lay as though she was asleep on the bed; but had not in fact slept since she awoke with Pam and Eric from her fever. Her mind was _too_ busy sorting and collating the information and it had so overloaded her thoughts, that she was rendered incapable of doing much else.

"Hello Elli," said the soft Louisiana accent.

Sookie entered and stood beside the bed for a moment, while she looked around for a spot to place the vase of flowers she had brought with her. With not much choice but the fireplace mantle she carefully placed the vase down with as little sound as possible.

She turned back to Elliane. "I am sorry to hear you are ill," she whispered softly.

Elliane opened her eyes. "...not ill, just... mental overload." She uttered.

Sookie reached to take Elliane's hand and quickly flinched back at the touch. Elliane was broadcasting clearly. Hundreds of images flashed rapidly into Sookie's mind.

"Oh my god…" gasped Sookie softly. She was intrigued and bewildered by the process. "Are you reading something?"

"Not anymore," whispered Elliane. "I've already read it. Processing information now - so it can be stored."

"How much information?" asked Sookie.

"Too much," she sighed. "Previously I've processed about ten years in a day. I am now having to do about five hundred years a day."

Unsure what to say, Sookie frowned. "I shall go and let you rest. I've left my number in case you need me."

Elliane gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you Sookie, and thank you for coming."

"It's a pleasure," Sookie replied quietly. She smiled anxiously at Elliane as she walked away.

Elliane allowed herself to relax after Sookie was gone. She was as comfortable as she could be at present. As promised, Pam had brought to her another beautiful nightgown; which she had assisted Elliane into wearing.

Made of champagne coloured silk, it was loose fitting with deeply ruffled sleeves that came to the elbow. The hem reached below her knees and the wide loose neckline was drawn in with a silk ribbon. It resembled an old fashioned chemise. The texture and quality of the fabric felt cool against her skin and it was a rare pleasure to wear.

* * *

It seemed that many people saw her throughout the day. An hour after Sookie left, Dickson returned with an elderly woman in tow.

The woman approached the bed cautiously. "My name is Beth," she said. "I was called last night to come and assist you with your spiritual and psychic defences."

Elliane wanted to give the woman her full attention, but was still struggling to function appropriately.

"Remain on the bed, while I place some protections around you."

Elliane nodded.

Beth spent about an hour in the room. She created a protective circle about Elliane and then, using ceremonial daggers, chalices and other implements, set up wards and protections on the quarters. Dickson remained in the room and watched her carefully as he had been instructed to do.

Elliane was glad when she left. Although the witch had been fairly quiet, the longer periods of intonations and soft chants had distracted her from getting the mess in mind sorted out. As it happened, the sorting process became a bit easier after the witch had gone. The sharp migraine in her head had dimmed to a dull steady throb and Elliane wondered if the witches wards and protections had actually aided her in some way.

A few more hours past and Dickson returned with a small glass table and placed it beside the bed. He then set a teapot on it with a tray of food. It occurred to Elliane that since arriving here she had not actually spoken to Dickson at any length.

She gave him a worn but genuine smile. "How long have you worked for Mr Northman?" she asked.

Dickson looked surprised that she had spoke. "About eight years now," he answered.

The sudden strain of having to make polite conversation made the dull throb in her head pound painfully. She winced as she continued.

"Is he a good boss to work for?"

Dickson smiled. "I certainly think so. He is an excellent Master. I take care of four properties from the many that he owns. One is tenanted and the others are usually vacant most of the year. Apart from this - I run occasional errands. My job is easy."

Elliane was thoughtful and she simply nodded.

Dickson lifted the teapot. "Would you like some tea, Miss?"

Elliane propped herself up a little with the pillows. "Yes, thank you."

Dickson poured the tea and set the cup and saucer into her hands. He moved the vase of flowers from the mantle and placed the irises so they could be view by Elliane on the table beside her. He then left the room, after seeing to it that she had anything else she needed.

Elliane did sleep for a while then. She didn't wake until she felt a twinge of pain in her hand. The doctor had arrived and was in the process of altering the intravenous drip.

"Who are you?" asked Elliane.

In confusion she attempted to sit upright in bed as she noticed a glare coming from a strong light that was held over her.

"I am Dr. Ludwig," came the crisp reply. "And you should remain still. I am giving you another shot to reduce your fever."

Curious that she was finally meeting the infamous doctor, Elliane forced herself to become more alert. She was relieved to see Dickson nearby out of the corner of her eye.

Dr. Ludwig injected something directly into the drip and Elliane was disconcerted to discover that she was a dwarf like woman, wearing a strange eyeglass-like contraption of many lenses on her eyes.

"Did Pam really save my life?" her croaky voice asked the doctor softly.

"Absolutely!" replied the doctor in a brisk tone that made Elliane wince. "Your brain would be fried for sure had she not got you into that pool."

Elliane's eyes flickered as waves of pain throbbed against her temples and she regretted talking to the doctor at all.

"Now," continued the doctor. "I want you to tell me the events leading up to your fever yesterday."

Elliane in a hush tone explained everything as well as she could. She told the doctor about her 'gift' and how she was often left '_out of sorts'_ for a few days after performing a reading on an object. She also explained, that the object she was currently dealing with was extremely old, and that she suspected it was the overload of information that had made her so burnt out.

"Well, that makes sense," said the Doctor. "I've been trying to find an indication of a viral contaminate, but I sure all you have a serious inflammation of the brain."

Elliane nodded numbly.

"You will have a nasty headache and more fevers for at least a week, unless you take some blood."

Elliane's eyes widened at this. _Blood?_ "Blood blood? or vampire blood?" she asked

"Vampire blood of course," the doctor responded. "Now I have a vial of it here, I keep it snap-frozen from when it is harvested."

Elliane's eyes grew more round. "No! I won't take vampire blood."

Dr. Ludwig looked amused. "I'm sure you have had some before."

"I haven't," Elliane replied with a slight hiss. "I will not take vampire blood."

The doctor huffed. "Well, there is not much else I can do for you. I can give you some medication for the pain, and I will check on the drip over the next few days. Otherwise, I can only suggest you keep your fluids up."

Elliane remained silent while the doctor packed up her things, turning off the lamp with a snapping click of the button. She turned back to Elliane.

"The nerve endings in your brain may well be fried and until they heal - if they heal; your mental focus and motor skills will be greatly reduced. I really do suggest you take the blood."

Elliane shook her head adamantly. The doctor snorted and placed a bottle of pills on the glass table and shrugged as she left. Dickson seemed to linger for a moment before following her out.

After they left, Elliane grab a handful of the pain medication pills and washed them down with cold tea. Waiting until some of her strength returned, she was pleased to find her head clearing a little. She climbed carefully out of bed, and on shaky knees retrieved her laptop from under the bed making sure it was plugged in at the power socket. Not the easiest of tasks as the power socket _would also _happen to be under the bed at the wall. She cleared the small table of the teapot and tray and placed her laptop on it. Booting it up, she opened it to a text file and started typing.

She couldn't write as fast as she normally did, but it was still faster than had she written by hand. Her eyes often blurred and watered as she strained them over the computer screen. She found overall, the process therapeutic. The information was sorting itself through her mind at a speed more rapid than she would have preferred, but she was confident at getting through it all eventually. It would just take some time as the information packaged itself into mental files.

She furiously kept typing and it was only when she noticed tears slipping down her cheeks that she took a break. The emotional pressure of the reading was also taking a toll. She took a couple more pills and let herself relax on top of the bed. Her eyes were closed when she heard the door click open.

Aware that she hadn't heard the brief tap that Dickson used before entering, she opened her eyes and saw Eric at the doorway. He was dressed to go out; in black pants, shirt and a leather jacket. His clear icy gaze was emotionless as he looked at her. His posture straight and his head tilted back slightly. Elliane closed her eyes again, trying to shut out the arrogant image of his foreboding presence.

When she opened her eyes moments later, he was beside the bed, right beside the glass table. She looked up briefly and saw the same impassive stare.

"Where is Pam?" she asked in her soft lilting voice.

"She is at Fangtasia tonight," he smiled. It was that slight smile which felt strangely menacing to Elliane. "I will be staying here with you."

Elliane closed her eyes. She was really wishing Pam was here. "I'm afraid I will be poor company for you then. I am still quite incapacitated."

She felt the mattress sink as he perched his weight on the edge of the bed beside her. And sensed his two hands leaning into the mattress either side of her shoulders. Opening her eyes she saw his sculptured face looming at foot away from her own.

"You have been crying.." he said.

Her hand rose to touch her wet cheeks. "Yes, well I am very exhausted… I..."

"Shhh…" he whispered. He swept away the remnant tears with his thumb. "You need to clear your mind Elliane. Let it rest itself a while."

Elliane nodded and tried to relax. She dropped her vision to the collar on his leather jacket. Eric's presence unnerved her and combined with the jumbled information she was trying to sort, she felt that her sanity was only hanging together by mere threads.

"Relax Elliane," his soothing voice commanded. Its tone seemed to wash over her sinking into her bones. She closed her eyes again.

He spoke her name again, this time in a whisper. _"Elliane"_ Her eyes flicked open to meet his - and they locked.

Eric felt a wild shiver run right through him. He held her gaze cautiously. There was no smirk upon his face as one might have expected. He had her now. Her defences were crumbled and she was under his power. She was glamoured.

He allowed his vision to take her in. She was beautiful. Even in her exhausted state, she was still exquisite. Her silvery eyes shone like stars in the delicate, noble face. Full sensual lips and high cheekbones featured strongly amidst a creamy complexion; her dark golden hair flowing like water over the pillows.

Vampire glamour was a delicate process. More than what one might have assumed. It required consistent prompts and emotional control from the vampire to maintain it successfully. Elliane's will was very strong and even now, as she was weakened, Eric could feel her mind pull away from him.

"You are safe with me Elliane," he said gently. It was important that his demeanour matched his voice and facial expressions. His voice now commanded assurance and safety. "No-one can harm you now."

He watched as her brows relaxed and the stress around her eyes slowly departed. Her face softened and she breathed slowly through her slightly parted lips. Her breath, warm and sweet was like a desert against the cold skin of his neck.

"No-one?" she queried gently.

"There is no-one here. Nobody else,… but you and me." He paused. "Just you and me… Elliane."

Elliane was more relaxed now - falling deeper into the glamour and Eric continued to hold her gaze. His eyes flicked to her lips and temptation got the better of him.

"You want to kiss me, Elliane."

A slight frown creased her brow and her voice came out husky. "I do?" she asked.

"Oh yes. You want to kiss me… ever so softly." His voice lowered so that it was audible whisper.

Her steady gaze seemed to falter slightly and she hesitated before reaching up with her good hand and placing the palm against the side of his neck. Although Eric didn't need to breathe, he often did so unconsciously and he did so now. A breathe of anticipation as her eyes lowered and darkened with desire as they glanced at his lips

She pulled herself forward, gently bringing his face down to meet hers as she brushed her lips softly over his. As she pulled away, Eric wrapped his arms beneath her and moved her carefully, rolling so that she sat astride his waist. He raised himself upright enough to shrug himself quickly out of his leather jacket letting it drop on the floor; and then he loosened all the buttons on his shirt so that it fell away from his torso

He pushed up the fine silk of her nightgown so it flowed over her hips and he could admire the view of her slim thighs. And now… he could delight in the feel of her naked flesh against his. He leaned back into the pillows.

Her eyes had returned to the locking gaze of his glamour and he slowly stroked one of his hands down the silk upon her back to rest at her hip.

"Kiss me again," he whispered to her. "You want me bad.."

There was a silver flash in her darkened eyes and again she hesitated. "I do?"

"Yess…" he hissed huskily. His voice constrained. "You want me _rea_l bad..."

She raised herself on her knees; stretched and balanced herself with her hands on either side of his head. Her mouth reached his and she placed a slow sensual kiss on the bottom lip first; then the top, before she slipped her tongue between them and captured his tongue within her mouth. She sucked on it slowly and he moaned, gripping her hips suddenly with both his hands.

Then she lifted herself away and sat back - straddled against his waist. Her eyes seemed to glitter momentarily in a sensual yet haughty gesture. And, as she dragged the fingertips of her good hand down his chest, Eric would swear that he saw the slight twitch of a smile at the corner of her mouth. His fangs protruded as he let out a ragged breath and he wondered for a moment, who exactly here, had been glamoured.

He clutched at her hips, raising her so he could slide the length of his torso down between her thighs. His face was directly beneath her, inhaling her sweet scent which seemed to hit him like wall of raw desire. Then he repaid to her in kind, her previous action; sensually kissing the lips of her sex. First one, then the other, and her thighs trembled about him before he plunged his tongue deep within her, sliding it up her silken folds before sucking on the nub between them.

A bolt of desire shot through Elliane and she immediately arched backwards, a shuddering breath emitted from her throat. Eric continued his assault; holding her hips in place as she writhed above him. Finally, with a soft outcry she reached a point of climax, and he felt her walls flutter about his tongue as her nectar flowed freely.

He was panting; he had to stop now - before he took this notion too far. He met her gaze, which seem to mirror his own astonishment and awe and manoeuvred himself so that he knelt before her.

He hesitated; a pain ached and burned within him. He did not want to loose the hold he had over her, but then - he savagely bit into his wrist. He presented the wound to her, though her eyes remain focused on him, waiting his command.

There was a strong note of regret in his voice and he knew it would soon be over. "Drink Elliane," he whispered hoarsely. "Lick at the blood."

She frowned and her eyes became wary; confused by the command that conflicted with his tone. She glanced briefly to his mouth, to his threatening fangs, and he saw her shiver. He forced gentleness to his voice.

"Drink Elliane! You want it, you desire it. Taste the blood."

She returned her attention to his wrist and leaned over slowly to bring her mouth closer to red liquid there. Eric looked away with an inner groan as he saw her pink tongue dart out, and it flicked against the wound hesitantly before she covered it with her mouth.

Eric hissed through his fangs. He pulled on the fine ribbon that enclosed the neckline of her gown allowing it to loosen. He was surprised when she pulled away from his wrist to gaze back at him expectantly. His blood was like a drug and most people drank until they were forced away. The silk garment she wore, slid off one shoulder, and he tugged at the neckline, letting it loosen further to reveal a perfect, tawny tipped breast.

It would be over soon. He felt a panic grip him and he reached for her hand, pulling out the intravenous drip. He ignored her sudden gasp and grabbed her by the waist, tossing her against the pillows. He latched onto the beautiful, exposed peak and sucked on the nipple greedily. She raised her hands to his head, threading them into his hair and sighed.

It only took a few moments, for his blood to course rapidly through her body and connect him to her. He felt the connection with an emotional jolt and continued to flick the nipple her held between his teeth with his tongue. Wild desire was running rampant through her only to be replaced by a growing confusion. She stiffened beneath him and began to struggle. Ever the optimist, Eric held on to the slim hope that she would allow him to continue. With sudden strength she pushed him away and stared at him stunned.

"Eric! What are you doing?!" her tone was frantic. "Oh my god… What _am I_ doing?"

Elliane was beside herself. She sat up and looked around in a wild fervour to make sense of the situation.

Eric sat back from her quietly; waiting for her to speak again.

Elliane felt strange, alive… incredible. Her mind was free of pain and the previous overabundance of images, which had torturously moved through her thoughts, now flickered through with ease. She felt a tingling on her hand. The drip was gone and she watched as the bruising that was there, dissipated before her eyes. It clicked and she remembered everything up to the moment he had taken control of her. Her eyes darkened and she looked at him.

"You have glamoured me…" she stated simply. Eric didn't answer and she saw the lingering hunger in his eyes and she repeated herself.

"You glamoured me… didn't you?" She started to breath rapidly.

"Yes."

"You fed me your blood." she looked at him accusingly.

"Yes."

He felt it before it had even visibly hit her. A huge wave of black rage swallowed every other emotion as she launched herself at him, to smash two slim fists against his chest. He caught her mid flight. She sagged suddenly as she trembled with fury.

If there was ever a look that could kill, this was surely it. She met his eyes squarely and he felt pure hatred pour from her and almost devour him. She was so angry she could hardly speak, but she did so anyway, in a voice that was broken.

"You… Are… Despicable..."


	12. Chapter 12

It is surprising what the power of reviews will do for the poor writers ego.. So Again. Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Life got a bit too busy for a while there, but it has recently improved and I find myself with more time once again. I hope to be able to keep this story updated.

I don't know if it is a thing all writers get when they re-read their own work, but I have to say I feel disappointed with the earlier chapters of this story and again thank people for kind encouragement.

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_Please still critique and review. I am here to learn :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

'The Stone Benchseat'

Somewhere in the lush countryside of Louisiana, in a secluded part near the border of Dallas, sits a moderately large sized home. In a small garden courtyard positioned on one side of the house is a stone bench-seat. It is here that Elliane sits beneath a faded moonlight that delicately ignites the plants around her in a silvery glow.

It had been over an hour since she had left the room. She had fled in furious rage, determined to leave the place that very instant until an inner voice had cautioned her. Instead she had encircled the home, briskly walking many rotations until she felt her emotions come under control. To leave now would be in-opportune and despite what danger may lurk inside, she would need to gather her resources before she could attempt to move back into human society unaided.

She became preoccupied - with the ancient and alien thoughts that now shifted with ease through her previously tortured mind. Eric's blood had enhanced her mental capabilities to a premium. A part of her revelled in the sensation of complete mental control she now found herself capable of. There was a rare delight now of shifting through information with no discomfort, which was unlike what she had always previously experienced. Also able to multitask with little discomfort, she sensed she was being watched - shivering as the air became suddenly cold. Elliane broke her concentration as she noticed the presence beside her.

She looked away as Eric's shadowy form became apparent. He was leaning back, slouched against the stone bench seat with his ankles crossed before him. His calm face reflected faintly in the moonlight, like an alabaster statue as he gazed out into the night.

She let out a soft sigh of resignation as she felt him look back to her.

"I am surprised you are still here," he said calmly. "I expected you to leave."

"I nearly did. But decided against it" she answered. Her musical voice was equally as calm but the very discerning might have detected a nervous edge.

"You are still angry," he stated.

"I am… But not so much with you," she said with a shrug. It was true. She was angrier with the circumstances. "You are what you are, and I guess nothing much will change that." She was angry at the current position she found herself. She was relying on vampires of all things for protection.

Eric just laughed.

"You promised that you would give me some information, Elliane," he said.

Elliane nodded in the darkness. "I did. What do you want to know?"

"Who is the informer?" he asked.

His voice turned serious and the smirk on his face faded with the question.

Elli was silent a moment while she collected her thoughts and heaved a breath.

"I don't know who the person is - as I said before. Moles that work deep cover have security levels so high that no-one knows who exactly they are. They feed information back to their departments or authorities on a basis of trust and for benefits that are usually untraceable." Elliane paused. "But what I can tell you - is the information they have reported. Maybe you could work out who the informer is by a process of elimination."

Eric was silent but he shifted his position on the seat so that he now faced Elliane and gave her his full attention.

"The informer knows that you have a business and political arrangement with Queen Sophia. That you are behind the selling of 'V' in local and other areas and that you have disposed of several threats to your business endeavours." Elliane suppressed another shiver. Her recollection of the files reminded her exactly who and what she was dealing with.

Eric nodded in the darkness, his face very stern. "What timeframe does this information cover. When do the reports begin."

"That could prove to be an interesting clue." Elliane responded. "Despite the more recent public announcement of your 'race' to the world; the culture of your kind has been acknowledged for centuries by these sorts of groups. This informer has been active for at least seventeen years and has provided some detailed information that covers roughly the last century if I am recalling it all correctly."

"Hrm.." Eric became thoughtful.

"You have to take into account the layers of this information as well. The mole may well be someone who you rarely or never see. Having a scattering of their own spies reporting back to them, which then they in turn, forward the information ahead."

Eric's serious tone continued. "Is there anything else you can add to this?" he asked.

"I have answered what I can for the moment. Unfortunately my thoughts are still preoccupied with processing at present so if I think of anything else I will let you know. Would you mind telling me something in exchange?" she asked.

Eric looked at her, bemused by her strange speech and formal politeness. "Maybe…But you would have been better to strike that deal before you began."

Elli shrugged. "What else did you order me to do while I was glamoured?"

Eric laughed softly and looked at her face in the moonlight. He raised a hand and ran a fingertip over her jaw and across her lips. Elliane jerked back in surprise, a sudden rush of her pulse, as all sorts of sordid images sprang to mind.

"I asked you to kiss me," he stated quietly.

"Oh…" Elliane was glad for the darkness as she felt a flush creep over her face. "And did I comply with the request?"

"Yes. Most enthusiastically I might add." Eric sounded smug and Elliane who had looked away now with complete embarrassment could well imagine his smirk. "Twice!"

"Well, I guess Dr Ludwig wasn't joking when she said my brain was seriously fried." she stated coldly.

"Oooo.. touché.." he responded with a soft laugh.

"Is that all you asked me to do?" her tone was cuttingly cold and Eric could sense the rage seething beneath her cool exterior.

"Yes," he answered simply. Eric felt he had to gain some positive ground with Elliane. She had information, knowledge and a power that could prove useful to him in the future and he ought to get into some sort of good books with her.

"Elli, I won't deny that I desire you greatly," he continued after a moment. "And I was very tempted to use the opportunity to my advantage, but I like my prey to at least be in a good state of health."

Elliane's glared at him darkly. "How noble of you. I am sure your 'prey' appreciates it."

Elliane jumped up from the seat and walked some distance away into the garden. A sudden rush of air whipped at her side as Eric appeared. She continued to walk into the darkness and Eric kept pace with her as he spoke.

"Dr Ludwig had told Dickson, that the damage to your nerve endings could be permanent if they didn't heal before scarring set in."

As a cloud crossed the moonlight Elliane was unable to see where she was going, she stopped walking, waiting for him to continue.

"Only a handful of people have ever had my blood. Those rare humans who I consider worthy are usually grateful."

Elliane didn't feel grateful. She felt invaded and vulnerable but she could appreciate that to him, the notion of giving his precious blood to a mere 'bloodbag' was probably the most virtuous thing he was ever likely to do. Elliane chose her next words carefully.

"I am not ungrateful for the blood. It makes me feel… well… strange.. Superhuman would be the best way to describe it. And.. I am no longer in any pain" She offered a small smile. "However, I can't deny being disturbed by the idea that you are now able to sense my emotions. It feels like an invasion of privacy."

"There are benefits," he replied. "I will be able to find you should you be in trouble. Besides in your case, it is not lasting, as it is with other people."

"Oh really?" she stated surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Godric has felt the bond with you decrease quite rapidly over time."

"Ehh… What?"

"When I first encountered you, weeks ago - in the rain, your blood was strongly tainted of Godric's. But when I tasted you recently with the fever, only the faintest trace of Godric remained. Soon, his blood will be out of your system altogether."

"Oh my God.." she said stunned.

"I gather you were not aware you had Godric's blood."

She shook her head numbly.

"Godric saved your life at the Fellowship of Light compound. Someone had smashed your skull in and you were seconds from death when he gave you his blood." Eric felt ironically compelled to defend whatever good name could be made of his maker. But only did so because he knew that Godric no longer desired to be seen in a negative light.

"I had no idea," she said distractedly. "But some things make a lot more sense now… about that night."

They fell into a silence then before Elliane said she was returning to her room to continue typing up her recollections from the ring. As she slipped into the darkness, Eric heard a distinct 'ouch' as she stumbled into a rose bush and would have chuckled but he caught a strange scent on the air and he swiftly departed to investigate.

* * *

Elliane typed rapidly, getting down as much information as she could, before the information would fade from her memory into a foggy dream. She found her concentration lacking its usual clarity. Readings from the ring while it was in the possession of Godric or his maker Bres worked differently to when it was worn by humans. It seemed that the ring was less inclined to store the energy from the vampires. Or maybe it was that the energy signature from the vampire was simply unusual and different to decipher. Emotions were reasonably clear, but the imagery was foggy and strangely colourless.

Overall, she found that the energy from Bres was of a seething angry nature. He was vengeful and calculating and she got a good idea of his personality. He was full of pride and pretty much completely self serving to the core. From Godric, she found the energy contained more despair. His energy was also dark but would change at times. He was often very detached and she felt he was scientific, curious and analytical about many things. There were periods where he felt greatly entertained by the world - along with times of great loneliness, despite being often surrounded by others. With Godric, she felt that he had evolved considerably over time. He certainly transmitted a different kind of energy in recent years.

After a number of hours of busy typing and thoughtful focus, Elliane took break. She felt burdened with many centuries of evil and despairing emotions, and despite the benefit of Eric's blood, she felt pretty depressed and started to get headache.

She headed downstairs, deciding to head to the kitchen to grab something to snack on before she went to bed, and when she returned to her room, she got a sudden curious sensation. It was the familiar sensation of being spied upon or watched.

Setting her plate of raison toast and cup of milky tea on the glass table beside the bed she looked around, trying not to appear too paranoid. All three doors were shut. She tried to casually look at the ornate glass pictures, convinced now with the overwhelming sensation, that there must be a camera in the room.

She then checked the bathroom, the other door, the light fixture, her computer and she examined the bed. Nothing!

The sensation was powerful and she continued - compelled to find some device which seemed to be the only logical way she could be monitored. She stripped her bed entirely and examined the mantle, the fireplace, inside the fireplace, the little vase of irises that Sookie had given her earlier and continued. She was sliding her hands over the walls looking for flaws in the construction when the door opened.

"Elliane?" said Eric as he stepped into her room. "What is wrong?"

"Are you spying on me?" she glared at him.

"Technically, I suppose I am at the moment," he answered drolly.

She ignored his comment and sighed. "Is there a camera in here?"

"Not to my knowledge," he answered.

"A bug then…?" she asked, gritting her teeth with annoyance.

Eric shook his head. "Why would I spy on you?" he asked.

Elliane rolled her eyes. "I don't know… because you are perverted!"

Elliane was completely exasperated. The niggling itch of being watched was annoying enough and Eric's passive lack of interest in the matter was not helping.

"Why do you think you are being watched?" Eric asked as he also started looking around the room.

"I just know that I am," she replied. "I always know. Ugh.. and now it is gone"

"You're not being watched anymore?" he asked with a raised brow.

"That's right. It has left," she replied.

"You can change rooms if you think it would help," stated Eric solemnly.

Elliane sighed. "Thanks, but I won't. Maybe I'm just paranoid… or maybe I just need to sleep."

Eric nodded. "Very well, goodnight… and sweet dreams," He smirked and left the room.

After he had gone, Elliane sat on the bed and sipped at her lukewarm tea. She didn't care if Eric thought she was a bit crazy and she wouldn't blame him if he did. Now that the creepy sensation of being under surveillance was gone, she had to wonder if she was not suffering paranoia herself.

She finished her cup of tea, made up her bed again, took a shower and prepared for bed. She had not been long under the covers when she drifted off into a contented slumber.

Elliane would have been surprised to discover that Eric had taken her concerns seriously. Having picked up an unusual scent earlier in the evening, he went downstairs after he left her room and spoke with the small security team he had organised to protect Elliane while she was here, reminding them to be extra alert throughout the remainder of the night and for the following day.

* * *

Broken and decaying laid the old tree trunk. It was fair to say that this once ancient oak was not the victim of lumberjacks. The tree had simple reached it's time in the organic sense of the world. New trees now had arisen to take its place and the moss ridden trunk of the old had become part of the landscape.

Should a very observant mortal been passing at that moment, they might of seen the faint blue glow coming from within the tree trunk, which hollowed by time was to become the perfect hidey hole for small creatures that lived in the wilderness.

Such a small creature was Golios, only a foot tall but of perfect slim proportion, who was busy cackling with glee at his latest feat. Caught within his small hands was a marble shaped sapphire. The enchanted gem glowed softly and Golios had just finished staring deep into its core. The sapphire acted as a device of scrying and as the image of Elliane faded from view, Golios was now satisfied with his plan.

Tucking the sapphire into a pouch that now hung heavily at his side, he left the interior of the hollowed log to leap with acrobatic agility onto its top. His iridescent pale green skin caught under the moonlight and he fixed his plumed hat so that it sat tidily upon his long silver locks. At his appearance another figure emerged with a shimmer of tall grassy undergrowth that was contained within the sparse grove. This creature was taller than his companion, and very thick set. Phume looked at Golios with an expression of weariness and a question within his eyes.

Golios spoke, his exquisite voice emitting like a song on the breeze. "Sweetling no longer ails! Tis forseen - Sweetling will leave enchanted room and dance with us upon the morrow."

Phume's despondent reverie broke and his peculiar face broke into a strange smile as his lower fangs pressed into his upper cheeks.

"Greatly pleasing is this to Phume," Phume responded with a gravely voice that seemed to echo from the distance. "Phume tired of ancient quest and longs for promise reward."

Golios responded to Phume's happy mood with a light skip of glee upon the log.

"Majesty will reward us well with Sweetling bride." Golios rubbed his little palms together at the thought. "Golden palaces and starlight wine for the finest heroes of Arcanthis"

Phume smiled and laughed; a sound that could be mistaken for a soft rumble of thunder.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Lions, Vampires and Men"

* * *

Elliane couldn't stop thinking about Godric. Especially now, that she was aware he had saved her from certain death.

She had awoken a few hours earlier and finally completed her psychometric reading of the golden ring that Godric had given her. The last two centuries of its recent history had proved an interesting, if not sad insight into the emotions of the ancient vampire - that had offered to protect her.

The ring had not always been worn. Elliane was the first to wear it properly since Petronilla of Fontevrault Abbey, some eight hundred years earlier. Godric often wore the ring on a chain around his neck, but not always.

By examining the emotions she found on the ring, Elliane could detect that in the last couple of centuries, Godric's interest in the world had greatly declined. A subconscious apathy it would seem; sparked initially by the industrial revolution of the nineteenth century and continued, as major developments in the world technology emerged. Events like Hiroshima had a profound effect on Godric's view of humans. He didn't like new technology and Elliane could distinctly sense that he long for the world of his past.

The last decade seemed the worse. Godric became tortured by his very existence. He was displaced within the modern world and no longer felt any connection with humanity within it. In the recent 'great revelation' in which vampires had announced their presence to the world; the void within Godric became so deep, that Elliane had found tears falling from her cheeks, as she felt his desperate yearning for the end to come.

And then suddenly, just in recent months, she had felt a rich flood of emotions. Sensations so powerful, she was initially stunned at their sudden release. Anxieties, wonder, anger and fear; they had all arrived in a single flowing moment. One sensation had been stronger than all the others combined… It was hope. For the first time in centuries, Godric had felt hope.

Elliane lay back against the bed and reflected over the events of the last week. A couple of days ago she was feeling trapped… wondering how she would work out this mess she was in. The last thing Elliane had envisaged for herself was becoming some sort of 'pet' for a vampire. The enigmatic Godric now mystified Elli completely. He had saved her life at the compound without asking for anything in return. He had not sought her out later for any kind of compensation. When he did meet her that night in the park, it was to answer her internal call for help. Which, unknown to her at the time, was because he had sensed her despair through the bond of his blood.

She had decided upon consideration, that maybe the current situation was far more workable than she first thought. After all, these vampires had saved her life a couple of times now. They were willing to place her under their protection, with little concern it seemed of the danger that it might pose to them. They had called in a doctor when she needed it, and despite their inclination to be '_touchy feely'_ far more than she was used to; they had generally kept their hands to themselves. They had even called in a witch to put up protections around her.

True, they were obsessed with power, blood and sex, but in the grander scheme of things – Wasn't the human race pretty much the same? How different in essentials were Vampires to humans? She wondered why exactly they were helping her. What could she offer them… _her blood… her gift?_

She thought about her blood. She had only just learnt that she was descended from an immortal figure that once walked the land, thousands of years ago. _Such a long time ago now_, thought Elliane and she acknowledged that this ancient ancestry was some three thousand generations removed. To her reckoning, there would be but a small trace of any 'unusual blood' left within her.

There was her gift. A considerable power to be sure and those who had a control of that power would gain access to a wealth of 'somewhat selective' information. This ability could only see into the past, not into the future, where it of been more useful (in her own opinion) and it was encumbered with environmental constraints and time limitations. Was she to become exploited for this talent? Elliane figured that it was possible. Such information however had its limits and the risks they had taken on her behalf seemed to out-weigh the benefits.

As she considered her predicament, she knew that ultimately she had to roll her dice and hope for the best. In the meantime, she would try to develop a foolproof contingency plan in case the game turned lethal.

Elliane gave herself a mental shake to get herself motivated. It wasn't really like her to bum about all day so she got up and dressed; throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose button up shirt worn over a tank top, putting on some comfortable shoes. Booting up her computer she noted that it was just past 11am. She had slept very well and now realised she was hungry and hadn't eaten properly for days. Styling her hair in a loose braid, she headed out of the room to find something to eat in the kitchen.

She didn't go far. Elli headed along the upper-floor hall and stopped suddenly at the top of the staircase. Her breath caught at the sight below.

Lying at the bottom of the stairs was the familiar figure of Dickson. Something strange had happened to him and he was left unmoving on the tile floor. His body positioned awkwardly on his side.

Elliane rushed down the steps - her eyes quick to take in the situation.

There were no visible injuries on the man. A wooden tray was nearby. Its contents spilled out upon the entry floor. She knelt beside him and looked into his face. His eyes were wide open, staring vacantly into nothing and Elliane paled and prayed he wasn't dead. She rolled him onto his back, her heart sinking as she noticed his stiff dead weight and the complete lack of response in his eyes.

His body was very cold. From her position at his side, she placed a hand over his chest and leaned over to check his airways. To her surprise, she discovered his heart beating in a perfect steady rhythm. Her brows knitted together as she felt the gentle rise and fall of his shallow breath. _Why are his eyes open like that? _she thought to herself. _A stroke maybe or an epileptic fit… _

"Don't worry Dickson," she said soothingly…. "I am getting help"

She stood up and wondered what to do. _Was anyone else here at the moment_? _Should she ring an ambulance?_ Elliane didn't even know where she was. If there was even a phone here…

"Umm… hello?" she called out. She quickly checked the kitchen, lounge and all the other rooms on the level, looking for another person or even a phone_. Where were the guards that Eric spoke about?_ She grabbed a cushion from the sofa and put it under Dickson's head before she eyed the staircase that led downstairs.

Elliane hesitated for a moment at the sight of the stairs, remembering that Carlotta had said to not go down there. _But this was an emergency_! Deciding to take her chances, she headed towards the stairwell and had gone no more than a few steps when she felt a flicker of warning _tingle_ through her, a split moment before she felt a sharp stinging sensation in front of her neck, just at the base of her throat.

Elliane took a few more paces and then her feet stopped working. She tumbled onto her knees before crashing into the ground motionless. She was paralysed! She was stuck unable to move a finger or to utter a sound. A freezing cold chill coursed through her body and she was unable to even blink her eyes.

She laid there for the longest of moments, her eyes fixed at some place where the stair-rail met the floor. She felt deeply uncomfortable. Her left arm was stretched ahead of her with her cheek pressing slightly on its bicep. The hand of her other arm was pressed flat upon the cold surface of the tiles, its elbow jutting out awkwardly. Her left hip was supporting most of her body weight and was starting to ache. She simply couldn't move and the sensation of being mentally alert yet paralysed was frightening. She longed to take a deep breath, but her breath was slow and controlled.

A slight vibration in the floor alerted her to another presence and she was then flipped onto her back. Her eyes were now stuck staring at the roof. Her arms were raised over her head, and she felt herself being dragged across the cold tiles. The pressure on her hip was thankfully alleviated and she became desperate to make sense of her situation.

_What was going on…__? _A strange tingle of cold was coursing through her from a sharp sensation in her neck. _Had the agency found her..? _

The entryway wall appeared to her restricted vision and she heard the front door open. She was dragged out of the entry and down the step that lead outside. If she could have flinched, she would have - as her cold lower back connected roughly with the stone landing. She prepared herself for the pain of being dragged down the remaining four stone steps that would take her into the gardens.

There was a momentary break however and she felt a slight warm weight upon her chest. She heard for the first time a noise. An incredible voice that was mesmerising and soothing. There was a gentle pressure on her cheek and then within her limited vision, a beautiful, little, pale-green face appeared.

Elliane was confounded by the small exquisite creature that looked right into one of her eyes. Never had she seen anything like it. Silvery silk like hair flowed from its head. It was standing on her shoulder and balancing itself with a hand on her face and it looked at her with a smile of pure delight. It spoke with strange eloquence that was distracting and Elliane could only make out a few words of its speech.

"Golios protect and keepth safe," The creature called Golios stated in a cooing voice before gently patting her cheek with a little thumb sized hand.

Then, Elliane was being dragged across the ground once more, but by someone else other than the little creature, since it remained where it was on her shoulder.

She was pulled down the dreaded steps, and out into the full sunlight, which felt like bliss on her freezing skin, and onto the bumpy garden path. The little pixie like creature on her shoulder was now singing. Elliane became enchanted with its voice. So much so, that she remained surprisingly calm, given the circumstances. She was dragged around the side of the house and then further away, eventually leaving the property's boundaries as she was taken into the wilderness. She lost both her shoes along the way, and her heels became painfully raw as they were pulled against the rough ground, over twigs and stones.

At some stage, the little pixie stopped singing and instead just chatted away, his animated face appearing from time to time within her sight. He seemed to be telling a story of sorts, and when he produced a little narrow pipe and gleefully mimed out a scene of blowing into it, before clutching at his throat dramatically, Elliane started to panic anew.

_This pixie thing had paralysed her with his dart pipe!_ She realised.

Elliane was suddenly aware of the extreme discomfort she was feeling. The little creature, perhaps sensing her shift in mood, frowned into her face and started singing again. This time however, the sweet enchanting voice only added to her increasing panic.

Her cold wrists now ached painfully, held tightly as they were by something or someone as yet unseen. She was pulled through thorny bushes and itchy grass. Her eyes were burning from being unable to blink. The painful chill seemed to sink into her bones. Elli desperately wanted to scream but still couldn't utter a sound. Her shallow breath was suffocating. She felt nauseated from the lack of needed oxygen.

On and on she was dragged, while the little creature continued his singing. Elliane's state of anxiety was now at a critical level and she was fast on the way to a point of complete emotional hysteria. Then, her hands were suddenly dropped and the pixie looked momentarily horrified before he simply vanished. Her head and shoulders were was now resting on the ground Elli could hear a thudding rumble upon the earth. Something was coming! It was pounding across the earth at great speed.

Elliane recognised the sound and a very natural fear completely gripped her. A great roar was heard and then it appeared, landing powerfully with a huge paw either side of her head. Inches away from her face were the deadly canines of a massive lion.

Convinced that death was finally upon her, she made one last vain attempt to move before she succumbed to the darkness and slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Pam was agitated, pacing to and fro with a cell phone at her ear.

"They are all frozen in a similar way," she said into the device "Their skin like ice to touch." There was a pause while she listened to the phone on the other end.

"I have tried Eric, but the Doctor is not answering her phone." Another pause and presumably another question was asked.

"No, the shifter is still looking for Jeb, who is his cousin," she replied.

After a series of vague comments and affirmations to Eric at other end of the conversation, Pam ended the phone call.

Elliane came around slowly. Attempts on her behalf to get up, reminded her, that what had recently passed was not a dream and that she was still frozen like in a state of paralysis. She was pleased to hear Pam's voice and her eyes were now thankfully closed. But she was still so cold. She would have been shivering if her body allowed itself to do so.

Elliane sensed movement in the room and heard a door open.

"I've found Jeb," said a male voice she hadn't heard before. "He was frozen mid-shift."

"Oh.. Gross…" said Pam in her Southern twang. "Put him where-ever you can find some room."

"What are we gonna do with them all. I can't take Jeb to the hospital, not like he is," continued the other voice.

Pam answered with a vague tone. "We need to seal off an area until re-enforcements come."

Elliane, alert only to sounds, could hear the strain in Pam's voice and she wondered if it was still daylight outside. Then she heard Pam's cell phone ring.

"Hello Godric." answered Pam. A distinct anxiety had entered Pam's voice and there was the pause while she listened to the other end of the call.

"She is stable, her vitals are steady." Pam replied.

Another silence while Godric spoke on his end of the phone.

"Yes Godric. But she is still… er… frozen." There was another longer pause this time before Pam spoke again.

"They all seem unmarked. I can't find any injuries to explain what is wrong with them."

A short pause and again Pam replied. This time, in a language that Elliane did not understand. There was a rapid exchange of communication in the foreign language and then the call ended with a characteristic 'blip' noise.

"Who is Godric?" Elliane heard the man ask.

"Godric is someone who you do not want to piss off," remarked Pam dryly.

There was a moment before the man replied. Deciding to take Pam at her word, his voice revealed a sudden caution.

"And... err…what is his interest here?"

"Elliane," Pam answered offhandedly. "He is _completely_ infatuated with her."

If she wasn't paralysed, Elliane would of jolted with the idea. _Godric infatuated… with her?_ She became especially alert to the conversation.

"Really?" The man said in a deflated tone, as if the very idea was implausible. Elliane wondered if she should be offended. "But she has no scent."

Pam laughed huskily. "Oh, she has a scent alright… it's tantalising and vague... hard to discern."

The man sniffed. "Well I couldn't track her. The trail I followed was probably the scent of whatever took her. And that was, by the way… a scent I've not encountered before."

Pam didn't reply immediately. She was acutely aware of how vulnerable they all were in the situation.

If whatever attacked Elliane and the guards was still around, she would need the help of this shifter. It was the purest luck that he arrived when he did. Pam was exhausted. It was just after midday, when Pam was supposed to be dead to the world. She was in a weakened state and would not be able to defend the situation alone.

"I need to move them downstairs," she stated. "They are alive at least and whatever is affecting them may eventually wear off."

Trapped within a frozen body Elli was cringing. She could feel that the paralysis was originating from whatever it was, that had been shot into her throat. _Could they not see something stuck in there?_ Never had a situation brought her more frustration. How could she communicate to them? Unable to move, but with a mind that was completely alert, Elliane suddenly had an idea.

Elliane focused and did her best to gain a sense of calm. Opening up her thoughts, she focused on Sookie. Sookie's telepathic ability was meant to be off the charts, so hopefully, if she sent a thought to Sookie, she would receive it. She waited until she had a clear inner vision of the telepath before shooting out a sharp mental call.

"_Sookie! Sookie if you can hear me I need your help!"_she sent out desperately.

It was a pretty long shot in the dark, but she had nothing to lose by trying. She could not bear the idea of being stuck in this state a moment longer.

Elliane maintained her focus on the inner vision_ "Sookie! Sookie!" _ She was waiting for a response, but then it occurred to Elliane that even if Sookie could hear her, she might not be able to answer back. After all, it was Sookie who was telepathic… not Elliane!

"_Sookie, if you can__ hear me I need you to call Pam! Ring Pam on her cell phone and tell her that there is something stuck in my throat."_

Elliane was distracted suddenly as two blissfully warm arms reached beneath her and began to lift her up.

"No!" Pam said sharply. "I will take Elli, you take the others down."

Elliane frantically re-focussed on Sookie and put all her mental energy into the transmission.

_"Sookie, please help! I am paralysed!"_ She tried to project her state of urgency into the message.

The warm arms left Elliane and she sank back into what she suspected was the lounge-room sofa. Pam's phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Pam.

A second or two hung in suspense for Elli.

"Sookie. Well… what a surprise, especially at this time of day." Pam might have been tired but she still had the energy to inject a bit of sarcasm into her voice.

The next delay seemed even longer.

"Let me check…"answered Pam and Elliane felt a hand sweep over her neck and along her throat. "Hmm, I can't see anything… what am I looking for"

Elliane felt a surge of energy! Sookie had got her message and she refocussed again on the telepath. _"Please tell Pam that it is small, like a dart!"_

"Oh?"Pam chuckled softly and Elliane felt fingertips stroke her cheek_. _"Elli dear, Sookie asks that you not scream so loud at her."

"What is happening?" asked the man.

"Elliane is in some sort of psychic contact with an associate. Apparently, a paralysis dart has been shot into her throat."

"Does she know what attacked her?" he asked.

"_A little green man and a lion_." Elliane quickly sent the message back to Sookie, and tried somehow to make the thought more gentle this time.

She waited for Pam to receive the message.

"Really?" she heard Pam say with curious tone. "Some sort of alien and a lion."

"_N__o No! It looked like pixie or a sprite. A very beautiful little man." _Elliane tried not to let her frustration scream at Sookie

"_Ooooo… A Faerie!" she heard Pam exclaim._

"I've found a little sliver of glass in Jeb's neck," the man said.

"Thanks Sookie," said Pam suddenly and she ended the call.

"I've got it!" said the man. "It's a fine shard of cold glass crystal."

As luck would have it, the piece in Elli's throat had lodged itself deep and she endured a longer wait, while Pam retrieved some tweezers to get it out.

As soon as it was removed, Elliane felt her limbs begin to loosen and after a few moments she could blink her eyes. She started to shiver violently, and it took only a minute or two longer for the affects of the dart to wear off.

When she could sit up and look around, Elli saw that Pam nearby, looked dreadful. The strain of staying awake was taking a huge toll on Pam's strength.

There was a soft hub of chatter as the guards started to also recover from the ordeal. Dickson spoke up, directly to Pam.

"Mistress, if we retreat to the young Miss's room, we should be safe. When I was frozen, I overheard the little creature's displeasure at being unable to enter her room due to the magic protections around it."

There was a distinct look of relief on Pam's face as she replied.

"Please see to it then Dickson. I must go!" With that, Pam sped out of the room and right out of sight.

As information from people came together, Elliane discovered that the guards had been shot by the darts much earlier in the morning, and would have endured a longer time of frozen frustration than she had.

As it happened, Jeb was just about to finish up from the previous nightshift, and when he didn't return home, his wife had sent his cousin Robbie to come looking for him. His cousin was the 'voice' that Elliane could hear talking to Pam. Elliane could see that the trauma of the day had some lasting affects on the guards and she suggested to Dickson that they should be encouraged to go home.

Dickson agreed and two of the guards decided to go. Dickson Jeb and Robbie remained with Elliane.

Another thing of interest was the discovery that Robbie was a 'shifter'. Elliane knew about Werewolves, but had no idea about the existence of these people called 'Shifters'. Given the nature of how the world was revealing its secrets, it should hardly have come as a surprise though, she thought. Robbie was the lion that had frightened off the pixie creature. His cousin Jeb had been frozen while in mid shift of becoming a hawk. Both of them explained that although they had a favoured animal into which they would shift, they could change into any animal they got a visual on.

The other guards were all apparently normal humans. Elliane had to laugh when Dickson described them as such. What was a normal human these days? When she asked Dickson about himself however, he went a quiet for a moment and gave a small smile.

"I am mostly human," replied Dickson quietly "I am fortunate to live a life that is extended beyond what we humans normally live and I need little if any sleep. Other than that I have no extraordinary abilities."

Dickson suddenly intrigued Elliane and she wanted to probe a little more but kept silent. He seemed such a non-descript looking man, but clearly there was much hidden beneath his exterior. She idly thought about his position within Eric's employ and wondered if he was possibly the informer that had reported on Eric's activities. The room had fallen silent and remained that way for a while until Jeb complained of his hunger and they all agreed to being quite starved.

Dickson offered to leave the room to get food supplies and Elliane was left with Robbie and Jeb keeping an eye on things. . She looked at the two men and felt guilty that they were stuck here watching out for her.

"Jeb," she said, looking at the tall dark-haired man with a smile. "You should really return home. I can appreciate that it has been a long day for you and your family are likely worried about you."

"Thanks Miss, but I would rather stay," he replied with a stern expression. "I was employed to keep this place protected, and I would rather stay and make sure the job is done properly."

Elliane looked at Robbie, who had sandy coloured hair and brown eyes like his cousin. She just shrugged. "You are not meant to be here at all. What is your excuse?"

"Curiosity mostly," he answered. "From what I understand, these critters that tried to take you today - were not the reason that you were being protected. Why were you in need of protection in the first place?"

Elliane sighed. "That is a long story. And one that in repeating enhances the risk that I am already at." She smiled a little. "I can say however, that I have done nothing illegal."

Robbie gave her a thoughtful look.

"You must be some sort of asset to them. Vampires never risk themselves unless there is something to be gained. They are always ruthless. Never fool yourself into thinking otherwise."

Elliane nodded. The reminder of who she was dealing with was appreciated, since she had felt herself softening towards race.

"Who is this Godric that the female vamp spoke about?" he continued.

"He is someone that is going to a lot of trouble to help me out." Elliane replied simply.

More trouble than she felt she was worth at the moment. With all the fuss and bother she seemed to have brought in the last few days, Elliane was starting to really feel the pressure of being a burden. She hoped Pam was okay.

"Hmm.. very interesting." Robbie replied and continued to look at her thoughtfully.

"And are you lovers?"

"Ah no. Definitely not." She continued to remember what she had overheard earlier, "You said to Pam that I had no scent, is that unusual?"

"Very…" he answered. "Everyone has a scent and I suppose you would have one too, but it seems hidden somehow and I can not smell your own natural scent, only the scents attached to you."

"You mean like perfume and such?"

"Yes. Perfumes, soaps and even the scent of the people you have come into contact with. They seem to over-ride your own scent."

"Wow, that is kinda weird."

Robbie nodded. "It is. I've certainly never come across it before." Robbie then walked over to her and lifted up a strand of her hand inhaling deeply. "Even the external scents don't seem to cling as well as they might to other people."

Elliane was thoughtful about Robbie's words. It wasn't something she had really taken notice of before - always thinking herself lucky, that any deodorants she sprayed on seemed to do their job efficiently. She had often wondered why the aroma of perfumes seemed to fade quickly when she wore them.

Dickson returned then with a bag of assorted food.

"I'm sorry about the poor selection," he said, pulling out a few bags of Doritos, cookies and a couple of bottles of soft drink.

"Don't apologise - I could eat just about anything right now," Elliane grinned.

Dickson also brought out a deck of cards and the afternoon was spent in general, amenable chatter and quite a few rounds of poker. Elliane learned a little more about her 'human' companions. Robbie worked as a Veterinary Surgeon, in a small business of his own and his cousin was an Electrician. Both of them were local to the area.

Despite the auspicious morning, Elliane enjoyed the remainder of the day. It seemed like forever since she had been comfortable with company. The hours passed and everyone was surprised when a sudden wind entered the room, blowing the cards around. Elliane looked up to see Eric standing amidst them.

Wasting no time, Eric reached down and raised Elliane to her feet. Suddenly unnerved by the unexpected contact, she remained still, while his blue eyes scanned over her carefully.

"You seem well," he stated finally.

"Yes, I am fine now," she answered. Dickson and the others got up, Jeb starting to pick up the scattered cards.

"What are you playing?" Eric asked Elliane. He looked at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"Poker." She replied plainly, refusing to be intimidated by his abrupt behaviour.

"Want in?" interrupted Jeb, who was directing the question to Eric.

Eric turned to look at Jeb and Elliane held her breath. Eric felt like a loose cannon at times and she wondered just how annoyed exactly he was with her. The earlier events would have disturbed his rest today. Was he about to snap?

Eric smiled slightly. "Sure, deal me in."

Then he vanished, but returned in no time - armed and ready with a pack of 'Tru Blood' and some beer.

"What do you drink Elliane?" he asked.

"Err… nothing really," she replied and Eric raised his brows.

"I get you some red wine," he stated and then was off again - and then back with a dusty vintage bottle.

Eric then sat himself down on the floor with the others and Jeb dealt out a hand. Elliane smothered a laugh at the situation.

"We can't play with Eric, he will cheat," she stated. All of the other 'humans' in the room looked up puzzled while Eric looked at her innocently.

"He can hear our heartbeats," she said chuckling. "He will know if we are bluffing."

Robbie shrugged. "Oh well. We will have to bluff better then."

Elliane just shook her head and went with it. She wanted to ask Eric about Pam but thought she would wait until a more appropriate time. They play for about an hour, with Eric winning most, but not 'all' of the games, before Jeb and Robbie called it quits. It was clearly past dark and they needed to get going.

They left, with Dickson showing them out, which left Elliane alone in the room with Eric.

"Is Pam alright?" she asked him.

Eric nodded and smirk a little. "She is out getting some breakfast."

"Ahh…" she nodded. "I've been worried about her."

"She can take of herself." Eric stated and stepped closer.

When Eric met her gaze she looked down. Although she knew now, that she was hard to glamour, Elliane didn't want to risk meeting his eyes. She became nervous. She always felt so conscious of herself when they, the vampires, were near her.

Eric lifted her chin with a fingertip. He looked over her face carefully and his eyes rested on her mouth for a moment before he spoke.

"I've rarely seen you in what I would imagine is your true appearance," he stated.

Elliane wondered what he meant and then recalled their recent history. That first time he saw her, in the rain, she was half bedraggled. Next time at Fangtasia, she had been somewhat disguised, with heavy makeup, contacts and dark hair. Then she was feverish and weak. She flicked her eyes up to meet his briefly and a small smile reached his lips.

"You are beautiful Elliane," he said gently.

Then he leaned down and Elliane tried to step away as she saw his intent to kiss her. But her blood '_his blood'_, suddenly surged through her and she was riveted to the spot. She willed herself to not respond.

His kiss however - was gentle and brief. A cursory kiss almost before he stepped back.

"You should get your things together," he said. "Godric will be here in a few hours and he wishes to get you settled into your new home."

At the mention of Godric, Eric could hear her heart-rate rapidly increase.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Preston Hollow**

**

* * *

**

It took all of five minutes to pack up her things. She didn't have that much, and since there had been no-where to unpack her clothes to begin with, they had mostly remained in the large suitcase.

Eric had departed her room a while back and after she finished the packing, Elliane decided to take a hot bath. She still felt stiff and chilled from her experience earlier that day, and the night had now become much cooler.

She locked the door and filled the marble spa up half-way, which was enough to completely immerse her body. Then she added a good amount of the Sandalwood fragranced bath foam she found in the cupboard under the sink. Allowing the heat of the water to soak into her aching limbs, she scrubbed at the remaining stain of her henna tattoo, and found the task of relaxing herself, unusually difficult.

She was nervous, she realised. Godric would be here soon and she was anxious that things might not have gone so well. She hoped he was able to accomplish the tricky task of removing her former 'existence' from the world of espionage.

She was nervous too of actually seeing Godric again. It was hard to believe that a mere three days had passed since she had allowed him to feed from her. She blushed as she remembered the event. How she could of found the experience so erotic she would never know. Since childhood she always had extreme reactions to the sight of blood - usually fainting dead away. Even the thought of blood made her feel dizzy. As she grew older, she had learned to control these reactions, but only by sheer will. The inclination had always remained.

The water started to cool and Elliane step out and quickly dressed. She wore her favourite pair of bootleg jeans, and a black, long-sleeved top. Since her converse sneakers had gone missing earlier in the day (from being dragged through the wilderness), she wore a sturdy pair of black boots.

Standing before the mirror she started to fuss with her damp hair. Should she blow dry it, she wondered and then wondered why she was fussing. It was the nerves… she had to keep herself occupied. Since her hair-dryer was already packed, she opted to let it dry naturally and turned her attention to her face.

She looked pretty good really. In fact, she acknowledged that she looked better right now than ever before. A side-effect of drinking vampire blood, no doubt and she decided to forego the use of makeup as well. She re-entered her bedroom, and soon felt claustrophobic in the space that she had spent most of her day and the entire afternoon. She paced around aimlessly in agitation for a while - before going out onto the landing nearby.

The night was clear with a nippy, fresh air. Elliane leaned against the balcony archway and looked up at the stars. Not as bright as they could have been. Their light was diminished by the glowing moon. She wondered how much longer it would be till Godric arrived. Would she see Godric walking down the driveway, she wondered?

Elli heard a familiar voice behind her and wondered no more.

"Wouldn't you be safer inside?" came the unmistakable husky mix of European accents.

Elliane spun around and Godric stepped out of the shadows towards her. The moonlight hit the angles of his face, giving him a chiselled haughty demeanour.

"Hello Godric," she replied, not knowing what else to say. The nerves kicked in and she felt instantly breathless.

"Come," he said taking her hand and a moment later - she was back in her room. Elliane breathed with the sudden transition and Godric closed the door behind them.

"Why were you outside, Elliane? I would have thought you would be more careful after your adventures today."

Elliane blinked at the irony. Was she being scolded by a vampire? She met his eyes and saw the stern furrow of his brow.

"It was only for a moment," she snapped back. "I've been cooped up in here pretty much the whole time since you've been gone."

He gazed back at her - his blue-green gold eyes calm and thoughtful.

"You prefer to be outdoors?"

Elliane nodded, taking a deep breath to relax. "Yes - I suppose I do. Though I don't _mind_ being indoors, just not … well, all the time." She shrugged, feeling awkward now that she had been admonished for her careless behaviour. It was in her normal nature to exhibit a reasonable degree of common sense.

"I see you are packed and ready to go," his eyes flicked to the suitcase and bags by the door.

Elliane gave a nod. "Yes. But, I have much to tell you first. About the ring... about Petronella."

Godric smiled lightly. "You can tell me later Elliane. My priority is getting you settled somewhere safe."

Elliane nodded and now felt slightly irked. She was keen to tell him all that she had discovered from the ring, especially since the process had left some serious side-effects and considerable discomfort. But who was she to argue the matter. If he wished to wait, she would wait.

Godric picked up the briefcase and turned to Elli. "You will have to leave your other things behind for the time being. I will get them brought on later."

Elliane looked at her laptop case with a frown.

"Would you like to say goodbye to Pam?" he asked. "She is downstairs."

"Yes," she said and headed out the door. It seemed Godric was anxious to leave straight away. She walked quickly along the hall and down the stairs to the entry. Godric followed behind. As they entered - Pam also arrived to meet them, with that vampire blur of flurry from the lounge.

Elliane was please to see that Pam's appearance was greatly improved from earlier in the day.

"Pam," Elliane smiled to greet the beautiful blond vampire. "Godric wishes to leave very soon. I want to thank you for taking care of me, while I have been here… and for saving my life."

Pam placed a hand on her hip and smirked suggestively. "Anytime, sugar. It's been a real pleasure."

Elliane nodded, feeling strangely awkward. A part of her was inclined to give Pam a hug but she decided against it. "Maybe… I shall see you again some time."

"I'll look forward to it," said Pam.

Elli smiled, not really sure if Pam was being sarcastic. It was hard to tell with Pam, but it seemed genuine. "Please thank Eric for allowing me the use of his home."

Pam nodded.

"Are you ready Elliane?" Godric asked.

"Yes."

Godric handed Elli the briefcase and asked her to hold it firmly to her chest. He then stepped closely to her - wrapping an arm about her back.

"Close your eyes…" he said softly.

Elliane did as he bid and felt a strange shift in the air around her. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before opening them to a dizzy array of spinning lights and incredible vertigo. Her stomach went queasy.

They stopped suddenly. Elliane was on the side of a lone highway, hovering about a half-a-foot high in the air. They were in the middle of no-where. No-where that Elliane could recognise. Godric, his arm still wrapped about her back, was looking at her with a grin.

"You must keep them closed Elli. We will be there soon." Her pale face nodded and she closed her eyes again. This time Godric put both his arms around her and pulled her closer.

The air once again twisted strangely. Elliane kept her eyes closed for a few short minutes and then, the sensation ended as her feet touched the ground.

"We are here," Godric announced.

Elli looked around as she regained her balance. She was standing about sixty yards away from the impressive entrance of a large three story home. It was more like a small mansion, really. It was built along the lines of the famous _Richardsonian Romanesque_ architecture of the late twentieth century, but with a cleaner modern flow. Situated on a stony hilltop, the long paved driveway led down and away. Elli could see what looked like an 'art-nouveau' styled iron security gate at the end, some two hundred yards away, where the driveway became the road.

Turning back to the mansion, a circular drive surrounded the gardens at the front of the property, where the granite formed a carved colonnaded portico, which jutted from the entrance to protect passengers from the elements as they exited their vehicles.

"Wow…" Elliane murmured. The building had definitely impressed her. Her gaze took in the tall trees that shadowed the landscaped gardens - faintly visible in the moonlight.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Dallas," Godric replied.

"Dallas…" Elliane repeated the word. She seemed stunned. "Did we fly here?"

Godric smiled. "Not exactly..." She looked puzzled and he continued. "I can move quite fast."

She nodded, awed at very thought of a super-speed that could be so well harnessed.

"It takes a considerable amount of my energy and cannot be maintained for too long," he continued. "And…" he paused. "I'm always very hungry afterwards." His gaze slanted towards her and she noticed a strange gleam enter his eyes. Elli's heart started pounding and she quickly looked away.

"This is a beautiful home," she said, suddenly eager to change the subject. Godric eyed her silently a moment before he replied.

"I am glad you think so. I purchased the land here about sixty years ago, just as the area started to become popular."

Elliane nodded and listened.

"The building of the house was started nearly ten years ago. There were complications however with elements the property and it ended up taking five years to finish."

"Well, it looks like it was worth the wait." Elliane gave a small smile.

As Elliane was herself a local of Dallas since the age of thirteen, she figured the current probable location to be somewhere in _Preston Hollow_, a town of prestigious estates on the north-side of Dallas.

Godric chuckled softly at her comment. "I hope so. I must warn you that there is still some decorating to be finished. I have not in fact lived here - before now."

Elliane looked back to him curiously.

"Up until a week or so ago, I resided in a smaller property closer to town, until it was bombed by a terrorist from the Fellowship of the Sun."

Elliane caught her breath. She knew of the incident.

It occurred just before she left Dallas to go to Shreveport. She had seen the story in the Texas Observer, '_Suicide Cult Bomber Sabotages Undead Dinner Party'_ the headline had read. Several vampires had died in the attack, including the human who had been the bomber.

It went silent and only the slight hush of running water could be heard. Elliane eyed the impassive face of Godric. She was certain that he hiding his distress beneath the surface. She laid her hand against his lower arm.

"Godric, I am so sorry. I hate that organisation… I…" she fell silent.

She was about to explain the nature of her involvement with the group when she remembered that Godric probably already knew of it. He had found her there… almost dead, saving her life… as Eric had said. But why was Godric at the 'Institute of Light' compound to begin with. Had their attack on his home been in the pursuit of revenge?

A light flickered on in the front section of the house and the exterior also lit up in a gentle array of feature lights that revealed the amber beauty of the carved granite mansion.

The door opened and a silhouette of a tall and slender, female figure appeared. Lights in the gardens then popped on to reveal a lush park-land of splendour by night. The stone driveway was now presented in a gentle and diffused ambience. Everything looked surreal.

Elliane took a breath at the surrounding beauty

"Come," Godric said to Elliane, tucking her arm into his. "You must meet Isabel."

With her briefcase in the other hand, Elliane walked with trepidation towards the imposing house. She knew little of this Isabel, being unable to recall any information she may have read from agency files. As they approached the colonnaded portico, the sounds of water increased and she saw a fountain at the centre of the gardens. A statue of a winged lion gently sprouted water from its mouth into a deep pond.

They walked across the double-drive portico and up the wide entrance stairs to the twin door entry where an attractive woman dressed in black leather met them.

"Isabel, this is Elliane," said Godric simply.

Elliane looked at Isabel and did her best to push down the feeling of intimidation. Isabel had a face of classic beauty, with large black eyes and raven hair that was swept back into an elegant chignon.

Isabel's gaze landed on Godric first. "It is good to see you Sheriff," she nodded respectfully before turning her attention to Elliane. "And, it is a pleasure to meet you Elliane," the slight Spanish of her accent could now be heard and she gave Elliane a brief smile.

"Welcome to your new home," she continued and she moved so that Elliane and Godric could enter.

The first notable feature of the sprawling entry hall was the row of chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceilings. Next were the two magnificent, marble staircases at opposite sides of the hall, each mirroring the other in a wide curve that led to the second story of the home.

"Be mindful of the floors," said Isabel as Elliane stepped inside. "They have just been polished."

"We should give Elliane a tour," spoke Godric's calm voice and Isabel nodded.

The first floor contained the main living areas and was designed in view of entertaining large groups of people. The entry led on to an expansive lounge and bar area. Restrooms were situated towards the middle of the home and a large kitchen was tucked away near a formal dining room, which could easily sit thirty guests. Although it currently had no dining furniture.

Beautifully appointed sitting rooms led onto a large library, where the empty shelves, awaited books that were still packed in boxes nearby on the floor.

Isabel apologised for the state of disarray and explained that there were delays in getting some final rewiring done. They were waiting on decorators to arrive next week.

Elliane blushed at the apology since the house seemed quite organised, given the circumstances, and it was certainly very liveable. All the essentials were there. The lounge was nicely outfitted with lush leather seats and beautiful potted fig trees, which led to a theatre room where movies could be watched on a wall sized plasma screen.

The second story contained mostly bedrooms. There were eight in total, two of which were entire bedroom suites. And one of these had been put aside for Elliane's personal use. Isabel led Elliane into the suite that was sumptuously furnished. It contained a large bedroom with a antique carved, four posted bed and a fireplace. Included was a spacious bathroom, a sitting room and a private study.

It was clear these rooms had the most recent attention in preparation for her arrival. Ornate wooden panelling lined the walls, and sections had been rendered in soft gold paintwork. The ceiling had moulded paster features reminiscent of the 1920's. To her surprise, when she entered the study she saw a familiar shape which was artfully leaning against the wall beside the desk.

It was an old guitar. Looking somewhat beaten about with peeling lacquer and an assortment of stickers on it, Elliane paused before it… her face arrested at the sight of the object.

"This was in the things that Godric sent over, from the condo you shared with your former boss," said Isabel in a matter of fact tone. "I assumed you had kept it for sentimental value."

"Yes," Elliane nodded. She noted that both vampires were peering at her intently, aware of her sudden change of emotion. Elliane had figured that all her old things would be tossed out and she never thought to be lucky enough to see the guitar again.

"It was my sisters…" she continued with a crack in her voice. "She used to travel around with it."

But that was long time ago now. Years ago. It was before her sister got mixed up with the wrong sort of crowd. Before she squandered the small family inheritance, and before she left Elliane alone. A child almost - to defend for herself.

Elliane's eyes snapped to Isabel.

"Thank you for organising these beautiful rooms for me. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"We hope that you will be happy here, Elliane," Isabel replied evenly.

"Shall we continue the tour?" said Godric offering an arm to Elliane.

She nodded and they went upstairs to the top level of the house. The whole upper floor was a series of non-descript rooms at this stage that had no furniture or décor. Walls here were still in need of a primer coat and some of doors had yet to be affixed. The bathrooms too, needed final fixtures before they could be used.

"These rooms will be used by guests who are here on extended visits," Isabel commented in her Spanish accent. "Some of our guests bring an entourage of several other people along with them. They will occupy these suites and have the floor for their own use."

Elliane just nodded.

Godric then led the group back down to ground floor and to the back of the house, where the theatre room and kitchen were. They entered a small room, set discretely to one side, which contained a set of spiral stairs that led down.

"The basement levels and car parking spaces are below," said Godric, before he descended and was followed by the two female figures.

After what felt like a staggering three flights of twisting stairs, Elliane entered another small room, much the same size as the one above. This one though, had a long corridor with a door at the end, which led off to her right, and a key-coded security door was nearby to the left.

Godric opened the key-coded door to reveal a large underground garage. Three of the parking spaces were already occupied. There was a large black Bentley, which reminded Elliane of something the mob used, a blue Lamborghini and a silver Mustang.

"Wow, nice," said Elliane and she eyed off the Mustang with a smile. Then she saw that the number plate… which said '_Elli_' and she gasped.

"Oh no…" she looked back to Godric and Isabel and then pointed at the Mustang.

"Your favourite vehicle according to George," said Godric watching her reaction carefully.

"You shouldn't have." Elliane was already quite overwhelmed at the efforts Godric and Isabel were making on her behalf. Godric was certainly investing his interest in her, in a big way. It unnerved her in one sense yet made her feel valued in another. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

Seeing the vehicle had given her an increased sense of security. Thankful, she wasn't expected to remain locked in this mansion for the rest of her days. Elliane didn't however want Godric to be spending large amounts of money on her.

She took a deep breath. On a more comfortable note was the knowledge that she could, in fact, pay him back for its purchase. As soon as it was clear she could access some of her funds.

"Thank you Godric," she said and she caught him off guard when she suddenly hugged him. She hugged Isabel too, much to that vampire's surprise and Isabel chuckled.

"Sheriff, I think I am going to get along very well with your companion," said Isabel as she drew herself away from Elliane.

"I said that you would like her," Godric replied with a smile. Godric then move them along the long corridor and turned back to Elliane.

"These rooms are all high security. The walls here are sound-proof and bomb-proof."

They passed three more key-coded doors which Godric explained were sleeping quarters for himself and Isabel. There remaining one would soon be occupied with another lieutenant. The door at the end of the corridor was not a key coded entry. It instead had a number of strong bolts. Godric opened it up to expose a large, dark chamber that was faintly lit by a number of dim lights.

"This is where we will house those who break the law until we pass them onto the magistrate." Godric entered into the dark room, and his voice started to echo from the concrete walls.

Elliane lingered for a moment by the door, quickly giving it the look over. There were no other exits from the room, from what she could see, so she was hesitant about going in.

"It would also be a good place of refuge, should we come under attack," Godric continued and he disappeared into the darkness.

Elliane then entered and walked slowly to the centre. The low lighting made her cautious of where she placed her steps.

"It certainly looks secure," she stated politely.

"It should be. The walls, ceiling and floor are almost a yard thick, and re-enforced with steel." Godric's voice came from somewhere ahead.

Elliane moved towards the edge of the room where she could see something gleaming. It was a long heavy chain. Probably, the heaviest chain that Elliane had even seen. Too heavy for her to lift with her puny 'human' strength. It was attached to the wall on one end and the other housed a steel manacle. Elliane heaved a breath. The room gave her the creeps. This was one place she would be sure to avoid.

"Everything alright?" came Godric's soft accented voice. He had appeared beside her.

"You chain people up?" she asked bluntly.

"Sometimes it is necessary," he replied calmly. "It is for those who commit violent crimes."

Godric could see the uneasy look on Elliane's face and he reached for her hand.

"Did you think I would lock you up down here?" a teasing smile crossed his face.

"Uh... N-No…" she stammered indignantly, her heart beating at the claustrophobic thought, "I would be extremely upset if you did.

A soft chuckle was heard through out the room.

"Your new pet, Godric - Does not sound very entertaining," said a familiar voice.

It was Eric. Elliane immediately frowned. _What was Eric doing here?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**_  
_

"De Sang-Bleu"

* * *

Godric was pleased to see Eric.

"My childe, I hadn't expected to see you again so soon," he said to him with a smile.

Eric's clear blue eyes gazed intently at Godric before he lowered his head in respect. "I have brought the rest of Elliane's belongings. They are upstairs in her room." Eric shifted his gaze to Elliane.

"Thank you, Eric," Elliane said, surprised by his odd behaviour and courtesy. She would be pleased to see her laptop. She wanted to go through all the psychometry notes with Godric.

"I have decided to take Elliane to _'De Sang-Bleu'_." Godric stated. "The sooner she is introduced the better."

Eric nodded.

"You should attend with us Eric," continued Godric.

"I would be _delighted_," Eric responded politely and gave Elliane a smug smile. A smile to convey that he was aware she was annoyed with his arrival.

Elliane however looked blank for a moment. "Are we going out somewhere?"

"Yes," Godric turned to Elliane.

"When?"

"As soon as you are ready," he answered calmly.

Isabel came forward from the door. "Come along Elliane. I shall help you pick out something to wear."

Elli went back up to her bedroom, where Isabel slid across some panels on the wall to reveal a walk in closet and dressing room.

Elliane saw that her own clothes from the condo were hanging up neatly here. Also hanging in the closet, was a beautiful selection of garments she had never seen before. All of them were expensive, designer-evening wear.

"These are not mine…" said Elliane in an instant.

Isabel shrugged with an indulgent smile. "They are now. I bought these for you when I saw your wardrobe was seriously lacking in the glamour department."

Isabel glanced at Elliane, noticing her anxious face, and continued to speak to put her at ease.

"As a companion to one of the most powerful of vampires, your importance will be judged by others - according to your importance to him."

Elliane's eyes widened and she now looked distinctly disturbed.

Isabel laughed amusedly. "Perhaps I phrased that wrong. Godric likes to set an example of humans being treated well."

"Oh… I see" said Elliane. Great, she was to become a pampered pet, she thought derisively.

Still amused, Isabel pulled out a dress and handed it to Elliane. "You must wear this one tonight. Now that I have seen your colouring, this will suit you very well."

Elliane looked down at a mass of dark-turquoise velvet and silk.

"Put it on," Isabel turned from her and moved to the door with a thoughtful look. "I shall be back in a moment."

Isabel slipped out of the room and Elliane quickly stripped out of her clothes and put on the luxurious gown. When she saw herself in the mirror, she drew her breath and bit her lip.

The evening gown was gorgeous and the deep turquoise colour did suit her, enhancing her pale-gold skin tone. It was however - extremely revealing. Thin silk straps sat upon her shoulders and the plunging neckline exposed the creamy swell of her breast-line to perfection. There was no way it could be worn with a bra, but it thankfully it had some sort of flimsy support built into the garment.

Her back was completely bare to the lower dip of her hips. The fabric scooped there in a low wide curve. The dress was otherwise long and floaty. It fitted snugly over her hips and butt and then fell to her feet in pool of glorious rich shimmer. As she walked, she noticed slits on both sides at the front that revealed a good length of her slim thighs, which were revealed through a veil of shear, black silk of the under-dress beneath.

Elli sighed. She had admittedly worn much racier things, and somehow this dress seemed to maintain a semblance of good taste, and style. She poked and rummaged through the shoe boxes in the closet and found a pair of silver strappy-heels. They were totally impractical and she smiled to herself, thinking they would match quite well.

Isabel returned with a steaming bowl in her hand. "Do you eat rice?" she queried.

Elli's eyes lit up. "Oh yes. I'm starving…"

"I know," said Isabel, her voice stern. "I heard your stomach growling and you have started to turn pale. You must speak up about these things. Godric has probably forgotten how often humans need to eat."

Elliane nodded, feeling oddly admonished for the second time by a vampire that night.

"There is a selection of prepared human food in the freezer that can be heated up in the microwave." She handed Elliane the bowl of fried rice. "Now let me have a look at you."

Balancing the rice in one hand, Elliane put her arms out and turned slowly.

Isabel's dark eyes took in every inch of the girl.

"Oh my…" she said with a sly smile. "Tonight will be a _very_ interesting evening indeed. Sit and eat, my _Dulce_, I shall be right back"

When she returned five minutes later, Isabel had changed her own clothes and was dressed in a beautiful gown of dark silver tissue. She came in purposely, armed with a curling wand and a beauty case. Elliane had already finished the rice and was now feeling much more relaxed.

"Ok, let us fix up your hair first," said the vampire.

Isabel worked fast and weaved Elli's hair into an immaculate creation that had all the glamour of the 1940's. The golden waves were artfully swept up and away from her neck and forehead, into an elaborate knot at the back of her head; a single loose curl was left to sit over one shoulder. She opened up the beauty case and leaned close to Elliane to examine her face.

"You have the skin of a child. It is flawless," Isabel said - with a touch of wonder, before narrowing her eyes. "Just how old are you?"

"Nineteen," said Elliane.

The vampire's lips twitched with amusement. "Well, then…"

She dusted over Elli's skin with a light translucent powder and then worked on the rest of her face. She used a liberal amount of black eye-shadow and mascara to create a sultry look that brought out the silver of Elliane's eyes and used a glossy reddish tint on her lips.

Elliane stood when she was finished and viewed the results in the full length mirror.

"Do you like?" asked Isabel.

"Yes…" she answered with a hesitant nod. Elli could hardly believe her reflection. She felt like a screen siren from the era of black and white movies.

"Hmm, are you sure…?" Isabel pursed her lips. "You look worried."

"Well… I'm a bit concerned about the hair. I mean… it looks amazing... But, umm.. do you think it is a good idea having my neck exposed like this?"

Isabel looked blank.

"You know... neck – veins - blood and vampires."

Isabel started laughing.

"My Dulce," she said softly, the mirth still apparent in her eyes. "You will be kept safe - I promise you. Your scent may be exquisite, but it is…" Isabel paused, looking for the right word, "underwhelming."

Elliane was not offended. She snickered under her breath and remembered what Robbie had said only that afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm a bit weird that way, apparently…"

"Come, we should get going." Isabel opened the door and waited for Elliane to exit.

Elli left the rooms and travelled to the curved marble stairwell, where she paused and peered around the bend to look down at Godric and Eric near the door. They were talking in lowered tones, in the same foreign tongue that Elli remembered from the night in the park.

Isabel had stopped behind her and gave her an amused look of understanding. Elliane didn't want to make some sort of grand '_debutant'_ entrance. The idea of it making her cringe so she descended quietly, and hoped her sneak skills would work, as well as they could, in the impractical strappy-heels.

She got a halfway down the stairs when Eric looked up and saw her. His speech suddenly halting as his eyes lit up with a blue glow. Elliane did her best to ignore the self-conscious feeling invoked by his look.

Godric then turned to face her with eyes that were dark, piercing and unfathomable. He gave her a pleasant smile and stepped forward to offer his hand in a gentlemanly fashion as she descended the last few steps.

"Absolutely enchanting," he said, when she reached the final step and he raised her hand to his lips. Godric then turned back to Eric, whose eyes were raking hotly over Elliane - burning over every inch of her. Eric quickly blinked and looked at Godric.

Godric's smile became a wider grin of amusement and he led Elliane to stand a few feet from Eric before he turned as he saw Isabel descend. A look of mild surprise crossed his face.

"Are you joining us too, Isabel? I thought you hated the place." He said smoothly.

"I do…" she replied.

"However, I wouldn't miss tonight for the entire world," her Spanish accent continued in a soft dry tone.

Godric nodded with a twitch of his lips and turned back to Elliane, glancing at her critically before speeding off and returning a few moments later.

A black velvet pouch was in his hand. He opened the pouch and pulled out an antique chain with an upside down teardrop pendant on the end. It was a beautiful piece of aquamarine. About two inches long and surrounded by diamonds.

"This should suit very well," he said, and he stepped forward to swing the pendant about her throat and then he did up the clasp at the back of her neck. His cool fingertips sending a shiver down her spine.

Perplexed by the sudden gesture, Elliane touched the pendant inquisitively. A flash of vague images entered her mind. White wigs and frivolous lace sleeves. She sensed laughter, joy and generosity. She looked up to see Godric's dark gaze, and Eric's glowering eyes, waiting expectantly, while Isabel had tilted her head, eyeing her curiously.

"This has not been worn in a while," said Elliane softly. "It was owned by a woman of great charm and wit. She was very well loved."

"It belonged to Mademoiselle Jeanne Poisson," said Godric. "She was otherwise known as _Madame de Pompadour_."

Elliane smiled anxiously and admired the pendant a moment longer, her eyes taking in the beautiful filigree setting and the large number of diamonds. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would wear such a fine piece of jewellery. She raised her hands to unclasp the chain.

"I can not wear this. It is worth too much and I would not like to loose it."

Godric quickly stopped her wrists with a cool hand before she could complete her task.

"Please leave it on. I've have rarely had an occasion to see it worn and it suits you well." he stated and he turned to his childe. "Do you not agree, Eric?"

Eric nodded smoothly. "Indeed. If she were my pet, I would be keeping her well occupied at home tonight."

Godric grinned and Elliane was surprised to see a sly look of mischief in his face. His voice held a mild reproof. "She is not a pet, Eric. Elliane is my friend and… companion."

Elliane suppressed a shiver as Godric said the word, _'Companion'._ There was something about the way he spoke that gave the term a hidden meaning. It rolled off his tongue in a thoughtful manner, as though he had only just considered the notion.

"You can drive, Eric," Godric said and he tossed a set of keys towards him. "I know how much you prefer to."

* * *

It was a good forty minute drive through the nightlife traffic, from the north side of Dallas to the south city-side, where the exclusive vampire club '_De Sang-Bleu_' was located. Eric was driving with Isabel in the passenger seat beside him. Elliane sat in back seat, right behind Isabel, with Godric on the side behind Eric.

It was unnervingly quiet. Isabel had complained initially about taking the vehicle. Godric had gently argued that Elliane had already been rushed about that evening, and that she should be allowed to relax before going to the club.

Eric was also displeased. He appeared frustrated at the slow speed of the traffic - breaking heavily at each set of lights when he had to slow down. The second time this occurred, the force nearly sent Elliane slamming into the seat before her, despite the use of a seatbelt.

Afterwards, Godric had leaned forward between the two front seats to switch on the CD player and the soft tones of classical music filled the vehicle. He then slide across the back seat to sit right beside Elliane and took one of her clammy hands into one of his.

"Are you feeling anxious, Elliane?" he queried her with a curious tone. A small smile was on his lips, but his eyes were gentle and sympathetic.

"Maybe a little…" she responded, exhaling heavily. She might as well be honest. It wasn't like they wouldn't know.

Besides, if she wasn't anxious before, she was certainly anxious now, with Godric suddenly seated so close to her. His thigh was pressed against hers. The dark interior of the black Bentley suddenly felt hot and stuffy.

"Eric's driving has always been a little wild," Godric continued and he kept her hand in his cool grasp, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

As he had spoke, his soft breath had tingled over the skin on her neck. She knew she was blushing at the intimate awkwardness of his proximity. Especially with the other vampires in the car.

Elliane peered at Eric, whose vision was focused on the road. But when a passing street light lit up the vehicle, she saw his cool blue eyes watching her in the rear view mirror. The atmosphere became strange and electric; increasingly expectant as the minutes ticked by.

The soft classical music seemed to create a subtle awareness of the silence between all four of them. Elliane felt like she was in a dangerous, yet exciting dream. She was enclosed with three powerful vampires, and should they decide turn on her, she stood no chance of escape.

She focused on the music, closing her eyes and allowing it to relax and distract her. Her bare back was pressed against the cool leather seat and she was acutely aware that Godric had kept her hand within his own. His other arm was stretched over the top of her seat. The smarmy heat lulled her into a brief slumber.

_A firm hand__ stroked up along the back of her knee and achingly up her thigh. A wet tongue appeared and swept over her hip, leaving a shivering trail over her stomach as it continued up and up. _

Elliane opened her eyes with a shocked start and she jolted upright. This was no time to be having weird dreams. She was still seated in the Bentley. Nothing much had changed, only the song track; which had just started in another soothing classical piece.

Her skin had come alive with sensation and her breasts were tingling. Her hand remained captured in Godric's and he looked at her with a slight furrow in his brow.

"Is everything alright, Elliane?" he asked in his calm voice.

Elli just nodded. Her pulse was racing rapidly and she was grateful for the darkness that hid her now burning cheeks. Godric shifted the arm from behind her and brought his hand to sit upon her sheer silk covered knee, giving it a slight, almost paternal squeeze which had Elliane drawing a sharp breath as a sudden rush of sensual heat coursed along her leg. It felt like an erotic spell had been cast upon her.

"Isabel, you mentioned earlier that you hated this club?" queried Elliane breathlessly.

She urgently needed to break this strange carnal sensation, and she focused her thoughts on what she knew of this place, which was very little. She had never been there.

'_De Sang-Bleu'_ was an exclusive club to a certain 'class' of vampire and their invited guests. It had no negative reputation and was rumoured to be quite tame.

"Yes, I avoid it where ever possible," Isabel replied. "Although sometimes - I _need_ to go there on business."

"It is full of pretentious relics," interjected Eric. "Most of which are stuck in a by-gone era of high snobbery."

Elliane raised her brows at his comment.

"Do you also hate the place, Godric?" she asked.

Godric gave her the mild smile and removed his hand from her knee to stroke the back of it down the side of her cheek causing her to inhale deeply.

"I'd be better to answer your next question," he said.

"We are going there because the '_pretentious gossips'_ of the establishment will serve our purpose to perfection," he finished.

"Ahh…" she nodded, only half-knowingly. At this moment, she couldn't give two hoots why they were going to some insipid club that they all apparently hated. She had asked in the hope that it would distract her thoughts. She felt dreamy, warm and languid. Godric's husky voice, his sexy accent, had washed over her in a sea of sensuality. She found herself gazing at his lips, imagining their sculptured perfection brushing over her skin, over her the peaks of her breast.

Eric hissed and braked in agitation as the set of lights changed to red. Startled from her reverie, Elliane gave herself a mental shake and closed her eyes. She had to think of something horrible. Anything at all - to break the arousal of awareness that had threaded itself into her system. She had seen plenty of horrible things in her time and she tried desperately to summon them to mind.

_Two cool hands slowly traced their way up her sides __as a hot mouth gently and teasingly nipped at her inner thigh._

Elliane blinked rapidly as she shook off the image. Her gaze became hooded and suspicious, and it flicked first to Godric, who was passively looking ahead. She shifted her view to the mirror, where Eric's eyes seemed to flash with annoyance. She quietly huffed and twisted uncomfortably in the seat.

Godric still had her hand still in his and he looked down at her with a steady expression. He turned her hand over so that his thumb now stroked her palm in what Elli assumed he intended as a gesture of comfort.

"It's not too much longer, Elliane. Soon you shall be free of Eric's erratic driving," he said with a nod.

Elliane could hardly dare to speak. She sighed noiselessly, and as his thumb continued to caress her palm, his other hand moved to rest again on her knee. That knee startled to tremble.

Godric looked at her oddly and furrowed his brow in innocent confusion. He released her hand and instead allowed his fingers slip down to her wrist. He gave her gentle smile before he raised it slowly. It seemed to hit her all at once. The music, his closeness, his thigh pressed snugly against hers - the dark, sensual intimacy of the vehicle. Elliane held her breath, almost entranced as a wild and frantic assault of erotic images swept through her mind. _Please no_, she prayed mentally…. _Not here._

Godric placed a gentle kiss on her wrist and a shot of molten heat seared its way to her core of her sex causing her to buckle forward with a soft whimper. Elliane was heady with want. She swayed in the seat as she felt a hot liquid rush. Eric slammed on the brakes and growled.

"This music needs to go," he uttered harshly

Since they hadn't stopped for lights this time, the cars behind them started bleeping their horns. Eric ejected the CD and rapidly flipped through radio channels before he finally settled on a station. "Trapped under Ice" exploded from the stereo, thundering its thrash metal and machine gun beats into the car.

Godric had released Elliane with the sudden stop, bracing her body against the impact of being flung into the seat before her by wrapping both arms around her.

"Maybe I should drive," said Isabel

No one answered. Elliane grateful for the excuse to be looking '_out of sorts'_ pushed herself closer to the back seat door, where she gripped the arm rest with both hands. She pressed her cheek against the cool window, slightly panting as she gathered her composure.

A sudden realisation hit Elliane and she felt stricken with humiliation. Because she had taken Eric's blood, just the previous day, he was able to feel her thoughts. Everything she had just been feeling, he would have felt as well. And there was Godric too. Could Godric still sense what she was feeling?

Elliane just wished that the ground would open up and swallow her. She remained quiet for the rest of the journey, blocking out the vampire presence and it wasn't until she felt an external tug on her door that she released it and looked up.

They had parked before a hotel lobby and Godric was standing outside before her.

"Come along Elliane," he said to her gently, a small smile flicked across his lips as he offered her his hand, leaning down to reach into the vehicle. "I promise to behave."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, and apologies for taking so long to finally update this story. (earthquake excuses)

The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Please critique and review. Should anything seem unclear or odd.. let me know.

I am here to learn :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"The Green Eyed Demon"

* * *

Gaining entry to the exclusive _'De Sang-Bleu'_ club seemed a fairly straightforward procedure to Elli.

Eric tossed the keys of the Bentley to a parking valet and they all entered the well furnished lobby of a high-rise hotel. The club was on the fourth floor, above the restaurants, function rooms, and mezzanine level.

Godric nodded briefly at the lobby reception desk and escorted the small group to the elevator which they all took to the required level. It exited directly at one end of a wide corridor. At the other were large, glass double-doors that had been tinted to a smoky quartz hue. This was 'De Sang-Bleu', which featured no lettering to announce it's purpose. Instead, each door had two metallic blue triangles pointing towards each other, in the representation of a goblet.

The two security guards stationed either side of the doors opened them as they approached, letting the group walk straight on through.

Elliane noted that this was all achieved without a single word being spoken from anyone. Not even from the security guards. And at the present moment, she couldn't be more grateful for the silence; being unsure what to think after the ride here, she still felt distinctly embarrassed.

Eric had walked in ahead of the others and then paused after entering. Elliane, who had avoided looking at him since exiting the Bentley, glanced up at him instinctively. He caught her gaze and, although she was expecting that usual smug smile to cross his handsome face, she saw instead an expression that was distant and strangely pensive. He inclined his head, suggesting they should all pass him by and then stepped in behind them.

Elliane threw a quick look at Godric and Isabel. Godric, standing slightly ahead and to the side of Elliane, seemed to be scanning the smallish crowd. He appeared to be searching for someone, or checking the layout of the room, or maybe just taking note of the patrons. Isabel was patiently watching Godric for some sort of cue. Godric then turned to Elliane with his usual mild smile and gestured to the general direction of the bar.

Elliane had not been sure what to expect of the club or its patrons. It seemed to her to be a subdued sort of place... nothing at all like Fangtasia.

The music playing here was subtle. The saxophone tones from the modern, acid-jazz genre creating a soothing atmosphere. The _very_ conservative and tasteful décor was enhanced by elegant lighting that shone down from the blackened high ceilings.

Her thoughts were somewhat foggy and a still a little flustered from the sensual and decidedly surreal experience in the back seat of the Bentley, Elliane focused her attention upon the patrons.

The place seemed busy, but not packed. It was a much larger club than Fangtasia. Somehow Elliane 'picked out' the _vampires_ in the crowd with a considerable degree of accuracy.

Their movements, she noted, were more precise and exacting compared to humans. She guessed that a good two thirds of the patrons were vampires with the remainder probably being their human guests. Everyone seemed comfortably well spaced. Containing about sixty odd people at present, another two hundred would cause the place to become crowded.

Much to Elliane's surprise, many here were dressed in modern, almost business-like modes of fashion. She had to toss aside her pre-conceived notions that vampires dressed in the extremes of fashion.

A good majority of the vampires here could have passed for lawyers or stockbrokers, though there were a few wearing anachronistic clothing of past eras.

More to her surprise however, was the apparent _complete_ lack of interest that their small group had upon the existing throng. Although an odd glance or two was tossed their way, it seemed to Elliane that their arrival had no impact at all upon the guests. This was however soon to change.

Upon reaching one of the many spare tables, Isabel went to order some drinks and quickly left for the bar. Godric, standing behind Elliane, momentarily slipped his arm around her waist. He stepped in close, so that he might whisper down into her ear.

And it was in that moment - that the room fell to a complete hush and as Elliane eerily observed, that every single vampire turned to look at them.

"It's a thin crowd - the hour is still rather early," was all that the tantalizing accent of Godric uttered.

The silence however remained suspended.

For what seemed like an eternity; gazes both curious and disconcerted rested upon the pair and Elliane did her best to not squirm in the discomfort of being the centre of attention. This was not her world. She was used to living the life of subterfuge where she was meant to remain hidden.

Isabel re-emerged from the direction of the bar, followed by a waitress who promptly set four drinks on the table. Godric retrieved a glass of lime and soda from the table, which Isabel had kindly ordered for Elliane, and presented it to his companion attentively, almost pointedly.

It seemed an unnecessary gesture. Elliane could of easily have reached for the drink herself. She thanked Godric for the courtesy, distinctly aware that every eye was upon her now. And although she wondered if her somewhat paranoid imagination was playing tricks, it seemed that the crowd had drawn even closer to them. A semicircular mass of silent people was gathering around.

After assisting Elliane into a comfortable barstool, Godric likewise seated himself. He had no sooner done this, when a young male vampire stepped out from the gathered group and bowed low before him.

"Good evening Sheriff," the eloquent voice of the vampire began. Dressed in a plain grey business suit, Elliane thought he looked particularly _low key_ for a vampire. "I think I can speak for all of us here when I say; That it is a great pleasure to have you here with us this evening."

"Thank you, Balthazar," Godric responded quietly.

"And might I also express my sincere sympathy for the recent tragic attack on your nest." Balthazar continued solemnly.

Godric didn't reply, his expression like stone as he gave a single nod to acknowledge the comment.

From the corner of her eye, Elliane caught a flash of movement at the wooden pillars situated beyond the immediate crowd. Here she saw Eric, casting a stern and watchful look on the room as he leaned casually against a beam. She turned her attention back to the vampire called Balthazar who had now politely looked at her before turning back to Godric.

"Ahh… yes," said Godric mildly as he caught the Balthazar's gaze. He raised his voice a little as he continued.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet a friend of mine. This is Elli," he gestured to the young woman beside him. "She is my companion, a good friend and under my protection. So I urge you all to make her feel welcome, as she is also a friend to our community."

A slight murmur of voices seemed to break the silence momentarily before the hush descended once more. It was clear that Elliane was expected to say something. She pushed down self conscious nerves and took a steady breath, standing up from her seated position she addressed the audience.

"Hello everyone," she said simply and she felt her cheeks beginning to blush. She inclined her head politely and gave (what she hoped) was her most pleasant smile.

It was a brilliant smile however - one that seemed to flash out and fill the room. A few of the vampires actually smiled back at her, while others cast amused and knowing glances amongst each other.

* * *

Over the next hour or so the club gradually filled with more and more patrons, almost doubling its original number. Vampire clubs, much like human ones didn't really pick up until the wee hours of the morning.

The difference between this club and Fangtasia was growing increasingly apparent. Elliane observed that a lot of business was conducted here. Not the usual shady type of business either, but more legitimate sorts such as property and market sales.

During this time, it seemed that a good many of the patrons came forward to pay their respects to Godric and meet his companion. Elliane met a large number of the local Vampires and their humans. So many in fact, that she hoped that Godric was not expecting her to remember them all by name. Had Elli any disillusions of the respect that Godric commanded, they were certainly dispelled after this experience. Many of the ones that approached him, only left after gaining an appointment at some later date to discuss one matter or another. It became clear to Elliane that Godric's opinion and views were greatly sought and of considerable value.

Having been seated for quite a while, Elliane started to become restless. Godric, perhaps picking up on her mood, suggested she stretch her legs and take a look at the art displayed around the walls. Elli was keen to comply and stood eagerly.

Not seeing any art pieces in the immediate vicinity, she moved around to the other side of the horse-shoe shaped bar, where the larger area of the club was contained. Here, low seated lounges were set around equally low, marble-top tables. The place had become busier. Many of the seats were now taken and some of the patrons were left to linger around.

She moved to politely side-step people as she passed but was surprised to find them moving aside for her. Such actions were occasionally even accompanied with a courteous bow. Not all here were keen to smile upon her however. She caught suspicious glances from a few, though these were quickly disguised. It was enough to remind her to keep up her guard. To this world, she was an intruder.

Along the back wall, which ran from the bar to the furthest parts of the club, was a veritable gallery of fine art. Elliane approached the first of many fine paintings. A portrait of what she presumed was a pope or cardinal, by the style of attire. A plumpish looking man wearing a red velvet cape and hat; worn over a white tunic.

"So, what do you think of it?" asked the voice of Eric, who had rapidly appeared at her right side. He was looking at the painting thoughtfully, as thought he was a great connoisseur of fine art. Something about his earnest expression made Elliane smile.

"Of the art itself or the sitter?" she asked.

"Both," he replied, glancing down at her.

"Hrm, well.. I am not all that qualified to critique art." She stated. "It looks quite old.. though well painted, if that is what you mean."

Eric didn't reply, so Elliane continued.

"It seems a bit of an odd choice for a Vampire club too..."

Eric smirked a little. "Do you know who it is?"

Elliane looked back to the portrait where earlier she had seen some murky looking words along the top.

~ LEO X ~

"Ahh.. Leo someone?" she offered tentatively. "Or is that the name of the artist?"

Eric then chuckled quietly. "It is the sitters name or title. This is 'Pope Leo the tenth'."

"Oh…" she answered. Elliane had no idea who that particular pope was. "I am afraid my history on religious matters is somewhat worse that my knowledge of art."

"The artist is Raphael," said Eric. "He was favoured by Pope Leo, and had him paint quite a few portraits of him."

Elliane nodded. Although, not specifically acquainted with his works, she had still heard of Raphael and could acknowledge that the art-piece would be quite valuable.

"Was this Pope important in history?" she asked, hoping her question didn't seem too naïve.

"Perhaps..." Eric shrugged. "He was also a family member of the 'House of Medici'. A powerful political family of Italy, noted for its great wealth. They were bankers during the renaissance."

"Yes, I have heard of the Medici family."

"Now however, he is known as 'King Giovanni of Florence'. A vampire king that is."

"Hmm…" she replied casually, glancing more critically at the portrait. It was clear that a huge learning curve was ahead of her. There was much to learn of this society she was in. She memorized the information that Eric had given in case such knowledge was important in times to come.

Glancing down the length of the wall, she saw a number of other portraits.

"Are all these… paintings of people, who are now Vampires?" she asked Eric.

Eric cast his eyes down the length of the wall. "No. Not at all," he answered seriously. "These paintings are privately owned by the trustees of this establishment and serve mostly as an example of their superior tastes," he finished with a smirk.

Elliane nodded, cautious of encouraging remarks which might be overheard and reasonably misconstrued. She moved along the gallery wall, quite amazed at the next few paintings which were scenes of nature painted in the style of the French impressionists.

Further along she paused again, intrigued by an odd painting that was set amongst a group of larger, more modernist styles. It was a simple picture of cornflowers and poppies in a vase, but was unusually compelling to examine.

When Isabel, who was watching a short distance away, noticed Elliane's interest in the painting she moved to join the pair.

"This one is my favourite," she said to Elliane quietly, gesturing to the painting before them.

"It is very interesting," she replied with a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"You do not like it though?" asked Isabel.

"It's neither like or dislike," said Elliane.

"There is something strange about it but I can't put my finger on what it is. The colours and the subject itself give every impression of what should be a joyful picture. It seems to have all these elements, but it is somehow melancholy… almost sinister. I am not sure what I like or dislike about it."

Isabel smiled, clearly pleased with Elliane's thoughts.

Elliane stepped closer to the painting. The style was somehow familiar to her. When she saw the artist's signature in the corner, ~Vincent~ , she let out a small gasp.

"This is a Van Gogh!" she stated, turning to Isabel.

"Yes, it is." Isabel nodded. "This one has never been made available to the public, except through this establishment."

Elliane felt a growing anxiety within her. She didn't know much of the art world but she knew that a 'Van Gogh' would be worth a fortune. How could it be left here, day after day without some sort of better security? Concerned, she turned to Eric.

"Isn't it rather risky, having such valuable art left unguarded like this?"

Eric looked down at her in his usual cool and emotionless manner.

"Some might think so. You perhaps are unaware of the operations of _'De Sang-Bleu'," _he stated.

Elliane raised her brows.

"This is not the typical, exclusive organization that people may _petition_ in the hopes of becoming a member. 'De Sang-Bleu', admits members by strict invitation only." Eric spoke solemnly, but Elliane was sure she saw the corners of his mouth twitch, as though he was amused by the notion of such snobbery.

"And," he continued. "Such invited members, have usually been selected within a list of certain criteria. One being, that they have considerable personal wealth, another, that they have reached a certain age."

"Ahh... I see," Elliane nodded.

"Rules of membership involve who you can, or cannot, invite as your guest while you are here. One such rule, limits members to bringing only one guest at a time. And your guests must be human. Humans… being controllable and unable to cause any sort of serious damage to the establishment."

Elliane nodded again, feeling a slight flicker of annoyance behind her eyes.

Eric however continued. "Pamela for example, is not able to enter this club, as she has not the wealth, nor has she met the age requirement."

A soft Spanish accent suddenly spoke out. "Elliane!" said Isabel. "Come my _dulce_ and tell me what you think of this portrait."

A short distance away, Isabel was standing in front of a large painting. Five foot high, and about four foot wide, the art piece dominated a good area of the wall.

Elliane made her way to Isabel and turned her attention to the painting, her hand suddenly coming up to clasp the aquamarine pendant she wore, as she tentatively recognized the person in the portrait.

"Oh... Madame de Pompadour?" she smiled at Isabel, awaiting some sort of confirmation.

Isabel nodded and smiled. "Quite a beauty, do you not agree?"

"Oh yes." Elli said simply. She couldn't resist looking to the neck of the painted subject to see if she just happened to be wearing the beautiful pendant that Elliane currently wore.

The Marquise de Pompadour was not however wearing the pendant. The elegant neck and throat was completely bare. In fact, the lady had been painted wearing virtually no jewelry at all. She was seated in a glorious gown of the 18th century at an ornate desk, holding some sheets of music in her hand. The dress she wore was a pale sage colour, patterned in a florally damask of rose.

"It's a shame about her hair," said Eric from behind just behind them.

Elliane turned back and nodded. "I agree. I think that powdering their hair in that awful grey, made them look older than their true age."

"I think she looks a little bit like you, Elliane," said Isabel quietly. She looked at the picture thoughtfully.

Elliane blinked in surprise. "Umm..."

"There is something similar about her eyes," reinforced Isabel.

Elliane could see no such resemblance at all.

"Her eyes look much darker than mine." She stated plainly. "And her face is altogether much softer looking as well. And, her colouring is so very pale."

Elliane examined the portrait further, thinking that the soft white skin of Madame De Pompadour would probably have been quite enticing to a Vampire. She turned to Eric.

"Do you think she was beautiful, Eric?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yes, she was indeed beautiful," he said solemnly. "And she still is," he ended on a dry tone.

Elliane took a sudden breath and Eric leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"She is currently the Vampire Queen of Paris," he uttered quietly. "And also… one of the trustees of this fine establishment."

Elliane was quiet, her heart racing while she grasped this information. Earlier, while Godric introduced her to patrons of the club, she often caught their guarded glances, quickly flashing to the aquamarine pendant she wore.

She looked to Isabel, who smiled sympathetically, before dropping her eyes. Clearly Isabel was also in on the jest.

Then, there was the growing realization for Elliane, that Godric's intent on having her wear a pendant, once owned by Madame de Pompadour, was more than just a whim of expensive display. He was surely making some sort of statement. She wondered into what position she was being slotted… within the politics of this vampire society.

She continued to examine the wall of fine arts, moving quickly through remaining pictures now that her thoughts were occupied upon other matters.

Leaving Eric and Isabel somewhere behind, she then moved through the increasing crowd, towards the opposite wall, very aware from the nods and looks cast her way; and from the sudden hush of chatter as she approached, that she was the main topic of conversation for the night.

The walls on this side of the room were made of darkened glass and on further study, Elliane found they were not just decorative walls, but the exterior walls of the building itself.

As she drew close she found that she could look down at one of the busy streets four floors below. It was well past 1am, but still the streets seemed as active as they would be during the day.

"This wall is deceptive," said a voice nearby.

Elliane turned to face a man that was standing about ten feet away.

"It may look flimsy to the eye, but it has been triple glazed for protection," he continued matter of fact tone. "One layer is bullet proof and another blocks the UV rays of the sun."

"Why would the room need protection from the sun?" asked Elliane with a polite smile. "Surely no vampires come here during the day."

"That is true," he answered with a slight grin. "But it always pays to be cautious."

He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Well, I already know who you are," he started simply. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gorran."

Elliane looked back to the man that she now quite certain was a Vampire. Dressed in a black cocktail suit, he had wavy dark hair worn long to the shoulders and cool green eyes, which seemed vaguely familiar. She offered her hand cautiously.

"Nice to meet you," she nodded briefly and quickly withdrew her hand from the gesture of courtesy.

As she met his eyes again, she felt a strange assault upon her senses and had to look away. Did he just try to glamour her? She felt a twisting sensation rise up from somewhere below her ribs and steadied herself against the glass wall, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Images began to flash up from somewhere in the vault of her memory. No, he hadn't tried to glamour her.

_She was on a bus, one of those large interstate coach-lines that were built for comfort_. Elliane began to tremble, she felt cold and hot at the same time, as the twist in her solar-plexus began to ache.

For a briefest moment she was no longer Elliane, she had become someone else. A lonely figure desperate for escape. She had left behind the tatters of her life looking to fullfull it with anything else that _life_ could offer.

_One wild party after another. A carefree life. _The images flashed rapidly._ A party on a quiet beach after dusk. A bonfire. Laughter. The alcohol. The party drugs. The seductive voice in her ear. The flash of silver as the knife appeared. The gagging sensation as her blood bubbled up in her throat. The bonfire began to fade and empty green eyes gazed at her cruelly. Then there was the blinding terror as she knew her final moments had come. _

The ache had now gone and Elliane felt nothing. She was completely numb. That face and those cool green eyes, they now stood before her. She remembered how she used to stroke her fingertips along the hemp and amber beaded bracelet that her sister had once worn. She had wondered back then why her sister hadn't loved her enough to stay.

But she felt detached from all that now. Even the knowledge that she was about to avenge her sister's murder offered no sense of satisfaction. How could it, when it had not yet been achieved?

Only his complete and utter annihilation could bring her any sense of peace. Peace to the systemic black rage that now inhabited every fibre of her being.

Elliane didn't dare move. She would not look into those hollow green eyes and have him know her thoughts. What she was about to do would be written all over her face. In that moment, every ounce of her combat training arose to the occasion and she spun on her heel, eyeing the grand piano in the far corner. The perfect place to find a makeshift garrote.

She had no sooner reached the instrument, looking inside the open top to the piano wire, when she felt an arm go around her waist. The room went blurry. Elliane panicked, but it seemed moments later she found herself on the roof top of a nearby building, with Eric beside her. One of his hands held a vice like grip on her wrist.

Elliane was devastated. She looked around frantically for an exit from the flat roof.

"Eric," she turned to implore the Viking before her. "Please take me back.. you must take me back…"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown. Original setting of this fanfic was during/after Season 2 of the TV Series._

_**Reviews**: Are always desired and appreciated. Thanks again to all reviewers, old and new for such wonderful encouragement. _

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Godric's Vampire Magic"

The situation seemed impossible. Frantically Elliane struggled to pull herself free of Eric's grasp. Her eyes rapidly scanned around for a landmark, as she assessed her current location within the murky darkness.

Across the road and maybe half a block down, was the plaza hotel, Home of the '_De Sang-bleu_' club, where she had been mere minutes ago. She was currently positioned on the flat roof of a mid-rise office block with Eric at her side.

Elliane pleaded with him in futile "Let me go Eric!" she half sobbed out the words. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes as she tried to pry loose the grip he held on her wrist.

Eric, not making full sense of the situation was still wary of the young female human before him. He had never seen her lose control of her emotions like this. Their recent blood exchange, only the night before, allowed him to link into the powerful sensations that she was currently experiencing. Rage and despair… and these emotions were presently tipped to become hysterical.

"Calm down," he growled at her sharply. "Just tell me what he did?"

_~Calm down~_

Oddly enough, Eric's command seemed to penetrate through the fog of rage. Elliane found the rational, reasonable part of herself repeating the same thing.

_Calm down, control yourself. Do not loose the plot. _

She dropped her gaze to the ground as she took huge shuddering breaths of air. And then, the sensual Spanish accent of Isabel cut through the atmosphere.

"Elliane, _mi dulce_," she murmured softly. Isabel stroked her hand against the bare skin of Elli's arm.

She stepped out from where she had alighted behind Elliane, to stand at her side. "Tell me what has happened?"

Elliane tried to respond, and would have… but she needed more time. More time to get control of her emotions, which seemed to now capture her voiceless.

Isabel looked to Eric. "Release your hold Eric. She is surely unable to come to any harm."

"She is enraged," he hissed. Clearly annoyed that Isabel was attempting to interfere.

"She has nowhere to go..." countered Isabel indignantly.

A garbled choking sound was heard nearby.

"GoDrrric .. Pleeease.. I … Never … touched her.."

Elliane felt her stomach lurch at the sound of the desperate voice. There was a *thump* in the inky darkness and the silhouette of Gorran could be seen. It had fallen in a crumpled heap, some twelve feet in front of her.

A flash of moonlight seem to glimmer from his widened eyes and he directed his hoarse voice at her.

"Please, tell him Miss! Tell the Sheriff I haven't touched you!"

A few feet away, to the side of the rogue vampire, stood Godric. The moonlight captured his elusive stance… calm, yet alert as he watched the form of his victim before him.

There was a silence, while Elliane steadied her thoughts, the sudden turn of events seeming incredulous. She formulated her words carefully before she spoke. This was her opportunity, her chance to speak out against the creature that had destroyed the life of her sister. Her voice, although clear, echoed into the night like an anguished whisper. "You stole from me," she spat out to the vampire. She went to step in closer, but Eric's grip kept her in place.

"One summer night, six years ago, you stole her from me. She was only eighteen years old, and you killed her. You gained her trust. You manipulated her…," she paused then to take a shuddering breath.

"You slit her throat and drained her dry. And for six months her corpse remained, buried beneath the sand"

Elliane took another deep breath. "Her name was Sariah, and she was my sister." There, she had said it. And she expected all manner of denials in response. She could hardly prove her case and the vampire was sure to know it. To her surprise, there followed a long silence before Godric spoke.

"Gorran…?" his voice queried.

"Sheriff!" the accused quickly defended. His voice was still hoarse. "This all happened before the great revelation! The rules were different then."

"The rules have not changed," he snapped back at him.

Godric moved then, with his usual vampire flash of speed to stand immediately before Elliane and his voice reverted to its regular accented tone.

"Elliane, it is important that this matter be dealt with in a manner according to our Vampire laws. Gorran shall be taken into the custody of the Vampire Authority and his case will be held before a council, or before the Magister."

Elliane nodded numbly, a sense of bewilderment adding to the mix of already volatile emotions.

_Vampires had laws against killing humans?_ Any insight from her prior work in _The Intelligence Bureau_ had never revealed anything like that. Her suspicions were aroused, yet a part of her acknowledged that if Gorran had been human, he would receive a fair trial. Humans however, didn't typically kill other humans as a source of food.

"Isabel, you will escort Gorran into the care of the Authority." Godric's mild voice directed.

"Certainly Sheriff," came the eloquent Spanish voice.

"And Eric, perhaps you would be kind enough to lend her your assistance."

Eric finally released the iron grip he held on Elli's wrist and bowed his head before Godric. "Of course…" he replied. Then he spoke again to Godric, rapidly switching his language. The flowing European words were barely audible. And Godric, understanding him, responded briefly in kind.

Elliane, who was only seeing these events by the moonlight, felt Godric's presence become closer to her as Eric moved away. Isabel seemed to vanish into the night, while Eric, roughly picking up the victim by the back of his jacket, shot into the sky.

Upon seeing him vanish, Elliane fought down the overwhelming sensation of loss. Her chance of justice had just gone.

"You must be exhausted," Godric whispered into her ear. As he stepped around behind her, she felt two cool hands slide down her arms. "I shall take you home."

"What will happen to him?" she managed to ask huskily. She pushed down the rising sobs, desperately hoping she was not about to turn into a stupid blubbering mess.

Godric didn't answer immediately. Instead, she felt his hands stroke slowly back up her arms, his fingertips rub soothingly across her shoulders. His hands seemed to linger over the back of her neck and she felt a shiver run through her, as her tense shoulder muscles relaxed. _She really was very tired._

"You have no need to worry, Elliane. Do not concern yourself with things you can no longer change."

"Will I not have to testify in his trail?" she queried softly.

"It is very unlikely," he responded. "Usually in such cases, a Vampire will speak on your behalf."

Within the darkness, she nodded with an unhappy feeling of defeat. Godric then scooped her up against his chest and set off into the night.

Surprisingly he didn't travel at his usual breakneck, supersonic speed. Instead he took the journey at a moderate pace. Elliane had remained quiet. She was painfully aware now, that her extreme, emotional response to the flashback of her sister's death had negatively influenced her behaviour.

She acknowledged that she had most likely ruined any chance of true justice for her sister. She could not imagine this so called '_Vampire Authority' _delivering anything more than a slap on the wrist to the 'rogue' vampire.

Vampires killed humans all the time and more importantly, very little justice was ever seen. It was the essential crux to the whole Vampire issue. Un-ashamed, and no longer caring, she allowed the tears to flow freely and quietly as the cool wind whipped at her skin.

* * *

Godric arrived back at the mansion in a somewhat timely manner. He set himself down just outside the portico driveway and placed Elliane on her feet beside him. She was about to step back when he took her hand.

"Wait," he ordered.

Elliane then saw Godric do something that she had not observed before, from anyone vampire or human.

He tilted his head up and closed his eyes for a short moment and he seemed to meditate or scan something within the environment. Then he opened his eyes and with that rapid movement, he often used, looked to Elliane, his exquisite blue-green-gold eyes locking with hers.

"The grounds and the house are clear," he stated calmly, before looking ahead.

They entered the home, Godric leading Elliane through the empty shelved library into the sitting room, where there were soft leather lounges.

"Take a seat," he said softly and Elliane did as he requested, sweeping up the length of the exquisite turquoise gown she wore and seating herself primly on the edge of the lounge. She had not spoken a word on the journey home and Godric watched her thoughtfully as he stood nearby.

She looked up at him, her beautiful silvery eyes revealing a deep sense of sorrow. And although her thoughts were pensive, it might have surprised Godric to know that they were currently occupied on what manner of being was before her.

_These vampires, they were virtual Gods surely. Super speed, super strength, heightened sense and Godric had lived to see pretty much most of what the world had offered for over two thousand years. Plus there were his vampire abilities, and now as she had just seen, some other unknown skill which seemed to allow him to scan the immediate vicinity _

"Elliane," he began gently. "I know you must be very tired and wishing to rest at the moment, but I would like to speak with you before you do."

Elli nodded, her gaze dropping for a moment to coffee table in the room.

"First, can I get you anything…?" he asked solicitously.

"No," she responded huskily. "I am quite fine, thank you."

Elliane suspected that she was about to receive some sort of lecture from Godric, and with the way this strange day had started, and then continued; she now wanted to get anything else _bad_, out of the way… as quickly as possible.

Godric sat beside her and took one of her hands into both of his own. It was the hand that wore the ring. Elliane's heart began to thump rapidly, and her natural instinct to panic took control of her thoughts.

'_He wants me to leave, I have already caused too much trouble' _her mind taunted her anxiously. Silent tears spilled over eyes and started to roll down her cheeks.

"Godric, I am so sorry," she said rather suddenly. "I know that I lost control of my emotions and have caused some sort of catastrophe. But, this instance was particularly unique and it will not likely arise again."

There was a look of mild surprise in Godric's eyes and he nudged himself a little closer.

"My poor Elliane," he said softly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well… there is not that much to tell," she breathed, thinking through her words before she spoke them. It seemed so hard to articulate.

"Just take your time," he said.

"Tonight, from the moment I met…. uh… Gorran," she growled out the name. "I felt ill. I had some years ago, read the bracelet that was my sisters, after it was finally released from evidence. Although no killer had been found, there was an enquiry into her death, since the circumstances were unusual."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I knew then, the events that had lead to her death, but back then… I guess… I never really blamed the vampire."

"I blamed everything else. I blamed myself, I blamed her… I blamed my parents." Elliane paused, looking down at the hand that Godric had still contained.

"Mostly I blamed myself. I thought that had I been better somehow, that she would have stayed. This evening, after I met… him..." she took another deep breath. "As I said, I immediately felt ill. All the scenes leading up to her death replayed in my mind, and I suddenly knew, that the only thing responsible for her death and my loss… was him. And him alone."

She paused anxiously and Godric patiently waited, "And I was very, very angry…" Her silvery eyes flashed out at the end of her speech.

"Yes, well… I felt that, through the remnants of our blood bond." Godric stated. He looked at her intently, his eyes becoming thoughtful before continuing.

"It is a wonder that you do not despise all of our kind," he said simply.

There was a long silent moment before she spoke.

"So, you are not too angry with me then?" she said, the uncertainty clear in her voice.

Godric gazed at her for moment with those unfathomable eyes. "You thought I was angry… with you?"

Her gaze wavered helplessly as she nodded.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Godric's lips.

"Elliane, '_De Sang-bleu'_ and it's inhabitants have no power, or influence… of _any kind_ over me." There was a touch of amusement in his eyes. "They only exist here - because I allow it."

"Oh," she stated, suddenly deflated. She reached to touch the pendant around her neck with a furrowed brow. "I thought that, with this... it belonging to Madame de Pompadour, that there was… um… "

"Ahh…" he nodded, understanding something of her confusion. His brows quirked briefly, "I must remember to let you in on my little intrigues in future."

Elliane frowned at him then, thinking much the same thing.

"Elli, I actually wanted to talk to you about a different matter," he said, his eyes becoming serious.

"Okay," she nodded; her thoughts of course, immediately became defensive.

Godric watched her for a moment; his expression remained serious as looked down to her hand that he held between his own. His eyes flickering with an unknown emotion, as he noticed the slight discolouration of a bruise appearing on her wrist. The wrist that Eric had held. "It is about what happened in the car, on our drive to _'De Sang-Bleu'_" he said softly.

Elliane's was stunned for a moment before her pulse leaped, her cheeks flaming with colour.

"Uh… what?" she asked dazedly, not sure she had heard him properly.

_There was only one thing she could remember about that car-trip, and she was sure it was not a subject of polite conversation._

Godric ran this thumb gently over her bruising wrist and Elli winced in pain. "To be more specific, your experiences in the car," he stated, looking up at her solemnly.

Elliane took a harsh breath, snatching her hand back from his as she shifted back along the seat. She felt acutely embarrassed. _How could he bring up such a subject?_

"Godric….." she heaved, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't _ever_ want to discuss what happened in the car…" she stated, her voice at an odd pitch.

He eyed her sympathetically. "Elli, there is no reason to feel so embarrassed," he said. "It was not your fault that such sensations arose. I want our friendship to be based on trust and I think I should explain a few things."

"No." she said coldly.

_Was he really going to explain the whole vampire-sex-blood-bond thing?_

He looked at her, mildly disconcerted; he seemed genuinely unable to understand her objection. She gave him a slightly apologetic look, which also revealed to him, a great sense of anguish.

Elliane silently prayed he would drop the whole notion. But, she grew increasingly uncomfortable when instead, he moved closer to her, shifting down along the seat of the lounge.

"Elli," he said. His tantalising accent seemed to soothingly float within the room. "Perhaps I can help. Will you allow me to take it away from you?"

She blinked back at him confused. "Take what away?'

"This suffering you feel. All the pain you have felt today and these disturbing emotions that will prevent you from sleeping tonight."

"You can do that?" she said incredulously. Elliane wondered what else there was to learn of these Vampires, it seemed like something new was developing by the hour.

"Oh yes," he said, his cool and calm eyes dropping to her neck where they lingered deliberately for a moment.

Elliane squirmed inwardly. The last time he bit her was another embarrassing episode, if she remembered correctly.

Godric slowly stroked the side of her neck. "It won't hurt Elliane, and I will leave no marks to blemish the skin."

She stood on the proverbial cliff edge, prevaricating whether or not to jump.

As much as she was greatly disinclined to engage in the action, especially at this present moment, a part of her reasoned that she had in fact agreed to allow him to feed from her. _Well occasionally_. She was honour-bound to uphold her end of the bargain. She took another deep breath, "Last time…"

"It won't be like the last time," he interjected with a small smile and then with his vampire speed he leaned over, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her across his lap. Elliane was too disconcerted to protest.

He cradled her to one side, his eyes seeming to ignite in that strange gold glow as his fangs extended and he leaned down to the side of her neck.

"Relax Elli," he urged softly. His voice sent a shiver through her soul.

She seemed to nod in some sort of compliance and she felt him squeeze her hip gently as his fangs descended into her skin.

Elliane gritted her teeth. She felt a hot tingle at her neck, which seemed to grow rapidly and spread over her skin.

It became clear however, that it was a soothing tingle, which made her close her eyes dreamily and sigh contentedly. Every bad thought seem to drift away and she relaxed completely in Godric's arms.

She heard him growl softly as he drank, causing her blood to surge in a minor stirring of lust, before the languid warmth returned.

And then it was over. Godric continued to lap at her wound and she felt the slight rawness upon her neck completely fade. She noticed his hand, previously at her hip, had at some point slid under the long skirts of her dress, his fingertips now stroking against the back of her knee. But she didn't care. She felt completely sedated.

"Wow…" she murmured dreamily.

Godric eyed her curiously, reflecting upon the softness of her silver eyes and she gazed back with a contented smile.

"How do you do this?" she asked in wonder.

Godric didn't answer; he just smiled at her mildly.

"Some sort of Vampire magic I suspect," she said wistfully. Lying there, still half cradled in his arms, Elliane felt like she was floating through clouds.

Godric looked quite amused, "Actually Elliane, it is more science than magic."

"And why doesn't it hurt when you bite?" she asked, her face looking gently puzzled as she raised her hand to touch her neck.

He gave her an indulgent smile. "More science, I'm afraid."

Elliane smiled back contentedly

Godric then rapidly shifted and allowed her to lay fully along the length of the lounge as he perched by hollow at her waist-side. The hand at her knee, shifted further up her leg to the top of her thigh, the skirt of her dress being lifted in the process and he leaned his body across hers, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent along her upper arm.

"Pamela," he murmured thoughtfully, and he leaned down to brush his lips across a spot on her upper arm.

_Pamela? Who is Pamela?_ Elliane thought bemusedly. She stifled the urge to giggle. But then, she realised that he meant 'Pam' Eric's Pam. And this… was the very spot where Pam had bitten her.

"Ah yes," she said quietly. Still lost in a dreamy state, Elliane was completely unperturbed by Godric's actions. "Pam bit me there."

Godric nodded, as though he already knew the information.

"And, did her bite hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Elliane shook her head. "No, I was unconscious at the time, but I could feel it afterwards."

"And what about Eric's bite?" he queried, his thumb sliding across the very spot on her upper thigh where Eric had fed.

"Still unconscious," she said, and the calm sense of euphoria was starting clear a little, especially as she started to remember how furious she was at the time.

"It seems they had quite a meal of you," he stated with a wry smile.

"Yes, though it was under Doctor's orders. Pam saved my life..."

"So I have heard." He nodded and then he slid a cool fingertip down her neck to her shoulder, hooking the finger under the strap of her dress and slowly pulling it down over to her arm. The fabric slid back, revealing the creamy flesh of her breast.

He watched her with those fathomless eyes, awaiting a reaction and then with rapid speed he leant back over to the peak inhaling deeply.

"Eric again," he said softly, tilting his head to watch her face. His eyes seemed to glitter with a dangerous light.

She frowned, feeling as though she remembered the event through a fog.

"Yes," she nodded and she was remembering however; that it was not a bite. "An intimate gesture... An attempt to seduce me."

"I see, and did he succeed?" he moved his gaze pointedly down the slim form before him, and it rested at the spot between her thighs.

"No," she said. And a fleeting smile of triumph crossed her lips.

He watched her thoughtfully for a moment.

She then shrugged a shoulder casually. "I did say that this would happen. I wanted to go with you."

"So you did," he smiled, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I should have taken your concerns more seriously, it seems."

She frowned quite distinctly then, as she refocussed on the events. "Did you know that Eric had me drink some of his blood?"

"Of course. I could smell his blood upon you tonight before I had seen you, and I can taste it within your veins."

The peaceful visage upon her face continued to falter. Her stomach became squeamish with the thought of blood and a haunted look stated to return to her eyes. Godric's eyes became distant as he traced a finger over her lips.

"You should have taken the blood that the Doctor offered?" he said mildly.

She nodded distractedly and lifted her silver eyes to meet his. "I know."

"Perhaps Eric tricked you into drinking his blood," he asked, almost musingly, he allowed his eyes to drift over the creamy swell of her explosed breast, and further down admiring the sleek lines of her slim thighs.

"Oh he did," she said, with a mildly acid humour. "He glamoured me," and as soon as she had said this, it seemed that the atmosphere lit up with something dangerous and electric.

Godric snapped his head to look at her, his eyes darkening so intensely that they seemed to burn right through her. And, with a rapid flash of speed; Elliane found herself suddenly seated upright upon the opposite lounge chair. Her clothing was modestly restored to its previous elegance.

"Glamoured?" He repeated with a whisper, and with another whoosh of vampire speedhe left and returned, and handed to her a glass of water. "Eric glamoured you?" he asked softly, there was a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," she said simply, the glass trembled in her hand, while she raised the other shaking hand to her head. "Am I glamoured now?" she asked. The silvery eyes, which only moments ago were soft and tranquil, now eyed him suspiciously.

"No," he said quietly. His eyes had returned to their usual blue-green-gold gaze. "Come Elli, you must drink some water," he urged her with a gentle command before he continued. "I had no idea that the ring had made you that ill."

Elliane took a few sips of water, the cool liquid pleasantly refreshing, before setting the glass on the table.

"Yes, it was very fatiguing. The fever fried out my brain," she said with an odd smile, strangely amused by the idea.

"Drink some more water," he said, handing her the glass. "You will feel be dizzy for a short while."

She looked up at him curiously.

"I took a little more of your blood than I intended."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown. Original setting of this fanfic was during/after Season 2 of the TV Series._

_**Reviews**: Are always desired and appreciated. Thanks again to all reviewers, old and new for such wonderful encouragement._

**_Note: _**_I think this is my best chapter yet... but please disagree._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"The Never Ending Night"

Elliane was fuming. It had become increasingly apparent that Godric was a complete and utter control freak. And while he may have held the initial illusion of being at least slightly complacent, Elliane quickly discovered that he was always use to having the upper hand. Eric, Isabel, in fact no-one, ever seemed to disagree with him. He had an annoying way of making you feel like a complete idiot if you didn't 'behave' according to how he anticipated.

He had insisted that she drink the _entire_ glass of water, going so far as to raise the glass to her lips. And when she had disagreed, his hand had settled gently against her. His fingertips, seeming to dance a gentle tingle along the top of her shoulder, until she felt a wave of sleepy, sensual compliance.

She had drunk all the water of course - just to get away from those damn hands. Even now, as they both stood outside the doors of her bedroom suite, he was issuing orders.

"You ought to go straight to bed," he said mildly. Not quite an order perhaps, but it held an edge of something oddly parental. "I imagine you are quite exhausted now."

Elliane was indeed _quite exhausted_. She wondered if his hand touching her elbow had anything to do with that, becoming aware now, of a subtle pressure on a spot just above the joint. Clearly, she could become putty in those manipulative hands, but not tonight.

She wondered what would happen to Godric's world when the proverbial spanner was tossed in the works.

"Good night Elliane," he said as he opened the door for her. His voice was cool like the whisper of rain upon the top of the roof.

"Actually," said Elli as she stepped into the entrance of her rooms. "I think I might stay up for a while."

Godric, who had turned to leave, slowly turned back and stepped into the room behind her.

"Really? Do think that _wise_ Elliane? You are clearly in need of rest."

_And there it was_, she thought derisively. The suggestion that she was being 'UN-wise' by doing something _other_ than what he had wanted. The insinuation, that by being unwise, she was also clearly somewhat _foolish_.

Elliane shrugged. "Probably not, but I have a bit of work to do. I need to go through my computer and sort out some things."

Godric watched her for a moment and Elliane continued in this elusive manner, avoiding his gaze as she looked around the small sitting room.

"I think I shall stay awake till dawn - and then sleep during the day," she said, moving further into the room and entering the study area nearby. She just left Godric where he stood, without even a backward glance. She wondered what he would make of her subtle dismissal of him. Breathless at the thought and she quickly removed her laptop from its case and set it on the desk.

"Elli," came the familiar voice, now from the door of the study. "You may not get the opportunity to sleep at daylight. I have contracted some painters and decorators to continue with the work on the upper floor."

She turned a little towards him, glancing across her shoulder. He looked particularly calm and even vaguely apologetic as he caught her gaze.

"They will arrive mid morning, and the noise of their work may keep you awake for the rest of the day."

Elliane turned back to the computer and smiled. "Oh well… I shall just sleep after they have gone."

Godric appeared at her side and she took a sudden step back when she saw those hands of his reach for hers. A flash of concern crossed his face as she stepped away.

"I had rather hoped you would be awake and refreshed for tomorrow evening," he said with a fleeting smile. "I wanted to surprise you. I would steal you away from Dallas for the night, and take you somewhere for dinner."

She could feel her heart beginning to thump rapidly. _Was he asking her out on a date?_ What a strange notion considering the nature of their circumstances together. She glanced back to her computer which had booted up now. Finally, she could find out what the time actually was.

2:37am – hmm. That was no where near as late as she had thought. Staying awake until dawn - suddenly seemed impossible.

She knew she was being little unreasonable, but the stubborn part of her felt that it was hardly her fault. Was she meant to psychically divine his plans and just fall in with them?

"Of course," Godric continued. "If you have things to do, I understand. I just hoped that we could use the opportunity to catch up. To discuss the ring and the more recent events that have occurred."

His voice and tone, it all seemed particularly sincere and she then acknowledged that perhaps she was allowing an uncommonly strange night to get the better of her.

She turned to him then with that rare brilliant smile she would occasionally reveal. Godric felt something ignite within him. Outwardly he remained calmly composed.

"That sounds like a great idea," she said simply. Somewhat willing to concede, she refused to give him a complete victory. "I shall be fast, and quickly get the important things sorted out ..."

"Elli," he stepped in close suddenly and touched her cheek delicately. "You have a very strong will and I was indeed, very surprised, to find that Eric had glamoured you." He paused. "Indeed, your will is so strong that I imagine you to be almost invulnerable to traditional forms of influence, magic or enchantment."

Intrigued, Elliane could only listen, secretly delighted that he seemed to be sharing something that could be of value to her. He dropped his hand and looked at her intently.

"Your body however is only mortal, and it is at risk of becoming fatigued. In this state you are still vulnerable."

Elliane just nodded, watching those fathomless eyes gaze at her mysteriously.

"And, despite your highly suspicious nature," he smiled wryly. "You are perversely inclined to be very gullible."

Elliane dropped her eyes, suddenly feeling aggravated. "Godric, really… You hardly know me. I think you might be surprised to find I am not as gullible as you suppose."

He smiled a little and his eyes became darker. "Perhaps you are right. I guess, the point I'm wanting to make, without sounding or becoming too _managing_…"

Elliane caught her breath. Quite unbelievably, it seemed that he had sensed something of her earlier psychology, and she listened as he continued.

"I want you to be careful. In particular, will you please not venture too far from the house and grounds tomorrow?"

She nodded seriously, "I guess I could do that."

"At least until we know little more of what the Fae want with you," he finished.

Her eyes sharpened instantly. _Lord, how could she have forgotten that crazy pixie thing?_ Clearly he saw her as somehow reckless.

"Absolutely," she said solemnly. "I don't imagine I need to go anywhere tomorrow. But I shall certainly remain in sight of the house."

"Excellent," he nodded. "Sleep well then - when you do," he eyed her a little coolly. "Should you need anything I shall be downstairs."

And with that he had rapidly vanished.

* * *

It felt strange to suddenly be alone. It seemed that she had not been left to herself at all for the entire night.

Elliane glanced sadly at the guitar by the desk and sighed. She quickly checked a couple of things on her computer, leaving it on to remind her of the time.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that she had just undergone a rather extraordinary event. What exactly had Godric done to her! She quickly entered the bathroom to examine her neck in the mirror. No bite marks, just as he had promised. Those dangerous, puppet-master hands of his had clearly worked some sort of spell. However, rather than the event being blurry, it seemed to her all too clear.

_Science, my ass_! she thought to herself, amazed that she could actually feel so tranquil. Even now, the memory of that languid, peaceful state washed over her as she reflected.

Deciding that she was tired afterall, she quickly prepared for bed.

It was 3:00am by the time she could dive under the covers of the fabulous bed and just sleep. Her only concern was the expensive pendant necklace, which she had intended on returning to Godric.

She placed it inside the top drawer of the of the bedside table and decided that it could wait until dusk tomorrow, before falling to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, an extremely annoyed Elliane finally just '_got up'_. Slipping on a pair of well-worn, ballet flats from her closet, she grabbed the pendant necklace and headed downstairs. Despite not wearing the pendant, she was not sure if she was somehow reading the necklace in her sleep. It certainly seemed like she might be. Perhaps the resonance of the jewellery worn through-out the night was still with her. Elli just didn't know. In any case, there was no way in the world she was going to suffer another day or so of feeling feverish. The necklace had to go.

The tortuous sleep, if one could call it that, was going to driving her mad. Some sort of insomnia had decided to hit her and the events of the night and day had continuously replayed in her mind. At the times when she might have dozed off, she was flooded with images of powdered hair, fabulous ballrooms and this awful foreboding sense of running through cloistered halls in terror.

She slipped quickly through the darkness, down the upper hall to the head of the marble staircase and just hoped that Godric was still around. It was so quiet. Elliane could almost hear her heartbeat as she placed foot after foot slowly down on each step.

Maybe Godric would be in the library. Remembering the slippery floors she made her way through to that room and found it pitch dark.

"Godric?" she whispered. The whisper seemed horribly loud in the silence and she heard no reply. She went on, silently creeping through each room. Not a soul to be found.

At the back of the house she reached the small room with the stairwell that led downstairs. She switched on the light in the room and mentally groaned. _All those stairs!_ She was so tired and really didn't feel in the mood to climb down what she remembered was a really, really long spiral staircase. It seemed so dark too. Surely it was much darker now than last time.

She debated for a moment and felt a flicker of apprehension. A flash of '_running desperately through ancient cloistered halls'_ had re-filled her mind and she wished she could just toss the necklace down the stairs and be done with it. Biting the bullet, she made her way down, hoping that she wouldn't trip in the darkness and break her neck. Mostly she hoped that someone would actually be down there. Since it was a very long staircase, she mused to herself on the way down - just how she would hand back the necklace.

Perhaps she would knock at his door, hand him the pendant and then run off. Better still, she would knock on his door and say, '_Take the Damn necklace'_, and then run off. A variety of scenarios filled her mind. In the final one, she would knock on the door, throw the necklace in his face, and say '_I am not your Damn pet'_ and then _triumphantly stalk_ off.

As she saw the grey dim below her, all such thoughts vanished. She was suddenly freezing cold and as she reached the last step, it seemed that something was wrong. The long hall was dimly lit with three lights. _Weren't there more lights before_? She felt the nearby wall for a light switch, fumbling blindly in the shadows.

It was definitely darker in here. The place had some sort of industrial dungeon vibe going on. The lighting seemed to spotlight down to limited dim pools of grey upon the concrete ground. The walls were invisible in the darkness. She approached the first key-coded door and then paused.

_Was this one Godric's room? _It seemed that there were noises too, scuttlings and creaks. Elliane looked further down the hall to the where she _should_ of seen the end door. That door, which would lead to the prison room, which contained the heavy chain manacles.

Elliane felt sick and a sudden horrendous thought entered her mind.

_Dear God, had they brought Gorran here?_ She could remember all-at- once Godric's words, when she had seen the room earlier in the night..

_This is where we will house those who break the law until we pass them onto the magistrate**.~**_

Suddenly trembling, Elliane felt frantic, she could hardly breath. _Was this why he had been so eager to pack her off to sleep? _ She remembered suddenly how he and Eric had spoken in their own foreign tongue.

She stood forlornly in the grey dim light.

"Godric? … Eric?" she whispered desperately.

"Elliane…" she heard in response and she jolted at the sound. It was Godric, his voice floating through the darkness and she sighed in relief.

His voice had come from somewhere near the stairwell and she tried to squint through the darkness in order to see him.

"Can I help you with something, Elliane," she heard him say.

She felt oddly vulnerable standing alone in the murky dim light and she stepped back into the darkness to lean against the wall opposite the key-coded doors.

"Ah, yes," she replied breathily. "I've come to give you back your necklace." She held it up and out, dangling it from the end of her hand.

"You don't want to keep it?" he said.

"No," she answered flatly. "It's giving me nightmares."

"I see," he said, his voice a little softer now. "Should I keep a hold of it for you?"

"Yes please," she answered with relief.

He walked across to her then, and as he passed under the dim grey lighting, she was riveted by the sight of him.

_Was this Godric?_

He was naked from the waist up, dressed only in a pair of loose linen pants.

Her eyes were captivated by the ornate torque-like tattoo around his neck, before they flickered rapidly over him - noting the other primal designs around his arms.

She shivered at the sight of him; _those tattoos_, _he really was over two thousand years old!_ Although she had known this in the intellectual sense, it could only now be felt in the organic. It was a profound, creepy, almost surreal feeling to even be here before him. He was of another earth, the lost world of the mysterious ancients.

When he stopped a few feet away from her, she almost did fling the necklace at him. Godric captured the pendant, stepping closer as it half flew off her hand.

"Is everything alright Elli?" he queried, and that exotic accent so strange to her before seemed to make better sense.

He had moved out of the dim light now and was standing almost immediately before her within the darkness. And, although she couldn't see his face in the shadows, his form was now silhouetted by the light behind him.

Godric however, could see her perfectly well. She looked less discomposed now and he remembered how she looked earlier, in the dim light... utterly terrified.

"You have tattoos," she said, somewhat inanely. Stepping forward, she reached up with her hand to touch his neck, where the edge of the torque design could still be seen.

Godric gripped her wrist quickly, stopping the hand.

"You mustn't touch," he whispered quietly. Her eyes widened and he saw a flicker of pain enter them.

"Elli?" he questioned.

"You are hurting me," she uttered.

It was the wrist that was already bruised, from her struggles with Eric. Godric instantly released his rather light to moderate grip, to something a bit gentler.

"I am sorry Elliane, I didn't realise that it hadn't yet healed." He said. He turned the wrist gently over so that her hand was palm side up and examined it closely.

In the darkness Elliane couldn't see his actions. Although her initial fear had gone, the place was still creepy. She was could swear she heard a distant scuttling in the hallway.

She huffed then, anxious to get away, annoyed that he actually thought her wrist would heal in like, an hour or two, but curious still about what she had thought earlier.

"Godric, did you have Eric bring Gorran here?" she asked quietly, and he was silent for a moment before he responded.

"Of course not, why on earth would I do that?" he said, and his voice actually sounded a little stunned. Her eyes flickered nervously up the hall to the hidden doorway.

He sighed softly. "Elliane, even if there had been no number of other options, I would have at least told you," his voice was solemn.

_Would he? _Elliane wasn't so sure.

He rubbed her wrist distractedly with his thumb. "You know, I have often felt saddened that modern medicine, has almost completely replaced the ancient ways," he said simply. "How long will your wrist take to heal?"

"Not long," she replied quietly. "A day or two hopefully, though it is not so bad really. Just a bit tender to touch."

"Hmm…" came his response.

"Partially my own fault too," she continued to babble. "I should not have struggled so much I guess."

Godric continued to hold her wrist and he raised it slightly as though examining it further within the darkness.

"In my time, there was a number of potions and poultices, that would have taken away the pain of such an injury."

_Poultices? What were they, some sort of moss compress or something?_

"Of course, there was more Magic back then too…" his voice had taken on an unconsciously silky tone, and something within it, was sending warning signals to Elliane's brain.

"When I was a child, I was chosen among the tribe where I lived to be trained as a priest and shaman."

Ellaine breathed excitedly, and refocussed her thoughts.

"Do you remember much of that time?" she asked hesitantly. It sounded even to herself, like an awkward, invasive question.

"Of course," he whispered. "Even after all this time."

"Amazing," she murmured quietly.

"I even remember some of the Magic I had learned, though... not as much as I wish," and he paused. "I have of course, discovered more of Magic since," his voice becoming pensive at the thought.

She started to feel a little overwhelmed at this point. The creepy darkness enveloped her and strange distant noises seem to echo softly within the hall. She shifted a little restlessly, anxious to be away.

Godric's voice, in the greatest of ironies, felt like the only earthly thing within the place.

"I could heal this for you if you wish?" he stated simply.

"Really?" she queried breathlessly.

His silhouette nodded in response.

"With these ancients Magic's you spoke of?" she asked softly.

"Perhaps… although these days it would be considered more science than magic," he said plainly. "Perhaps a mixture of both."

He again rubbed at the tender wrist with his thumb and she felt a twinge of pain.

"Umm.. will it hurt?" she asked suddenly.

"I shouldn't think so," he replied quietly.

"What would it require?" she asked curiously, with a flutter of nerves in her stomach.

He had raised the damaged wrist, now up towards his mouth. And as he spoke she could feel the cool breeze of his breath blowing against it.

His voice became silky again, "A simple kiss should fix it."

_A simple kiss?_ She almost laughed. _He was playing with her, the very idea preposterous! _

_But then she remembered another simple kiss. It too had been placed oh so recently against her wrist, while she was snugly seated in the Bentley - earlier that evening. A kiss that seemed to explode through all her defensives and rock her world in ways she never thought imaginable._

_A simple kiss indeed!_

"Hell no," she stuttered rapidly, and she stepped back; realising she had in fact no where to go. She was backed against a wall. The action caused her another twinge of pain, as she tugged her wrist away from him.

"Are you sure?" he sounded amused. "Surely a little bit of torture would be worth the relief."

_Inwardly she suddenly seethed. He was so full of himself! He was possibly even worse than Eric.. She had a will of iron! He had said so himself. She could resist him, if she had to._

She calmed herself before speaking. "Perhaps you are right. A simple kiss, then…" and she lifted her arm back towards him.

Godric slid his hand from her elbow to her wrist and then slowly started to raise it.

"Actually Elliane, it might be a bit more of a complex kiss."

"Oh god," she muttered with a weary sigh. "Godric, will this even work?"

"Yes, of course," he responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely…" he whispered and he raised her wrist slowly until it reached his shoulder area. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and despite her steely resolve it felt like her blood ignited.

"Are you sure, Elliane?" he asked again, his tone more serious.

"Yes," she sighed, wishing now he would just hurry up and get on with it.

He raised her wrist and it lingered for a few moments below his mouth before he continued to raise it higher and higher, well past those lips of his and stepping in close to her, he raised it over her own head and placed it above her, against the wall.

"So very gullible," he whispered solemnly.

And with his other hand, he tilted her chin and kissed her full against the lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Elliane melted at the sweet taste of milk and honey, while somewhere in the back of her brain - it seemed that an explosion of lights took place.

She had instantly responded and her legs gave way. Godric was well prepared for her sudden lust. The few drops of blood on his tongue, was all it took for him to complete a reconnection with her. He quickly raised the limp and drowning form up before pressing her against the wall with his entire length. Those long slim legs of hers wrapped automatically around his waist, her thighs trembling as she bucked against him.

Elliane had not even the idea to think. She was completely lost to every hot, sordid, stream of lust searing through her system. And she needed more and more of it. Her body writhed sensually against him.

Godric had only intended this to be a fairly brief, but delightful lesson. However, the knowledge that she was now going to be furious afterwards made him cling to the moment a little longer.

Just as he was about to draw away, her other hand stroked the side of his ribs and he felt a raw primal urge grip him. He rapidly grabbed that hand and placed it also against the wall - deepening the sensual kiss.

She responded with a sweet yearning moan and he had a sudden fleeting thought that he might just lose control. And Godric, never loses control.

He pulled his mouth away suddenly and caught a look at her eyes. Like stars they seemed to shine at him.

She hurriedly began to whisper… "No, No.. d d ddon't.."

"Shhhh.. " he instantly hushed her. "Don't even say it."

He moved quickly, holding her arms to keep her steady as he stepped away.

She took a sudden step to her side - away from his arms and then leaned over, to place her hand on her knees, her breath raspy while she recovered.

Elliane was mortified. Somewhere amongst the haze of lust was the knowledge that had just rejected her. After all his stupid seductive games it seemed clear now that he was just playing around with her.

_No.. not even a pet.. more a toy.. _

In a voice that was like a mix of acid and ice she suddenly spoke. "Goodnight Godric," and she walked off towards the murky stairs.

She wanted to say a lot of other things, but decided it just wasn't worth it.

Godric felt some anxiety as he silently watched her leave. For some reason, he was struck at how quiet she was as she climbed the stairs. She had the ability of a highly trained thief. And with an inward sigh, he suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling that he had just made things quite complicated.

.

"Unbelievable," came a soft, sardonic voice from somewhere in the darkness. It was Eric and he now stepped out of the shadows where he had been hidden.

"Eric." Godric acknowledged the presence with his voice only.

Eric moved rapidly to stand beside Godric, peering up the circular stairs as Elliane left the room that was above them.

"You could have had her then, she was completely yours" Eric continued, sounding exasperated. "She was begging for it…"

"Eric…" Godric cut him off. "There is only twenty minutes till dawn."

"So," Eric shrugged and continued with a sly smile. "It would have been twenty minute of pure heaven."

Godric returned a smile. A very dark sort of smile and Eric knew he had started to push the calm limits of his maker. "When I get to heaven, Eric. I will be certain to enjoy a full evening of it."

A soft feminine voice then spoke from the darkness. "You mean 'if' not 'when'," she said tartly. "And, thank God. I thought you were going rut her up the wall like she was some common street whore."

Isabel was clearly displeased. She moved from her hidden spot to stand with the other two Vampires. Her arms folded across her chest in a gesture that suggested she would not be argued with. She focussed her attention on Godric.

"Have you no sense of understanding at all. She must be the most vulnerable human I have ever seen. She is still so young. And, she is now all alone with no family or friends. You have probably just made her feel completely unwanted."

Godric was quite aware of how Elliane was feeling. He had not expected her initial fury to rapidly descend into feelings of such low self worth.

"Yep," said Eric. "She feels pretty crap."

And, annoyed by the reminder that Eric too, could also sense Elliane's emotions, he could only give the beautiful Spanish vampire a cold look as he responded.

"This is none of your concern, Isabel."

Isabel gasped and a dark expression crossed her face. She seemed speechless for a moment.

Eric, seemingly oblivious to the sudden tension interjected. "Maybe I should give her the news…" he said and started towards the staircase. "It will give her something else to think about."

"No Eric, you will wait," ordered Godric, just as Isabel found her voice.

"She is a virgin!" she spat out him. "You will have no chance of gaining any substantial sort relationship if you keep playing with her this way."

"Is she?" Godric answered mysteriously.

Isabel looked confounded. "Of course she is. Her blood is so pure, that, that… it almost escapes you….," her voice trailed off, as though she was confused by something.

"It is pure," said Godric quietly, as he also seemed to be thinking. "It is that way, because it refuses to be tainted. Even now, the traces of my own blood are being slowly eradicated from her system."

"Is she human?" asked Isabel.

"Mostly, I think - but she shares a blood-line of the great ancients."

Isabel paused at this news, but was still distracted about the topic at hand. "It is elusive, you catch her scent only to lose it the moment you have it. It's like it is disguised."

Godric looked at Isabel sharply. Isabel had nailed it exactly.

Eric decided to speak up. "She is a virgin, by the way. I just thought you might like to know."

Even in the darkness, Eric caught the murderous flash in Godric's narrowed eyes and he smirked to himself. Isabel as well, scowled at him darkly.

"An extremely delicious virgin with the soul of a courtesan." Eric continued, and he had to wonder now, just how much taunting Godric would take!

"Eric," said Godric, in a voice so calm that it would have split the heavens. Eric taking one quick look at the unholy expression on Godric's face knew that it was time to run. He was about to be hammered.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown. Original setting of this fanfic was during/after Season 2 of the TV Series._

_**Reviews**: Are always desired and appreciated. Thanks again to all reviewers, old and new for such wonderful encouragement._

**_Note: _**_ I am always very__ keen to receive any form of critique. :)__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Dawn"

* * *

_Would Godric even take the bait?_ Eric wondered. He had left the underground room in a flight like no other. Completely _unaware_ that Godric had overtaken him on the stairs and now awaited him in the ground level hall.

Here, Godric met him mid-air. Catching Eric with a single hand around the throat, before grand-slamming him straight into the marble floor. The whole house violently shook and the marble smashed and splintered into hundreds of shards and fragments. And, in that moment, knowing that his skull was cracked and every single other bone in his body was also likely broken; Eric was also aware, that Godric had pulled back on his strength. He had still not lost control.

Godric kept Eric pinned to the ground with a choking grip as he half knelt beside him and Eric's blood blurred vision met his maker's glacial glare.

With his fangs fully bared, the ancient Vampire spoke in a surprisingly calm tone as he looked down at his childe. His language had slipped into an old, lost Germanic tongue. A dialect so obscure, that neither had ever heard it spoken by any another. It had become their own 'secret' language, only spoken between them in the most sensitive of moments.

"Eric," Godric began solemnly. "Why do you persist in this way? You know that she is mine, and she will never belong to any other."

Eric, barely able to speak still managed to reply in an insolent manner. "You claim this, but yet you have failed to make her yours."

Godric was confounded. Eric had just been delivered a blow that left him fully incapacitated. He was at Godric's complete mercy and yet he still goaded him. Godric hissed softly and lowered his head threateningly.

"I can call you back to my side in an instant," he uttered.

Eric focussed with difficulty, his gaze vulnerable as it met that of his maker. "Then why don't you," he croaked out softly, his voice splintered with anguish. "We can be again like brothers. Fight once more - side by side."

Godric felt the ache within Eric - but misunderstood it.

"You are jealous of her?"

"No," Eric replied weakly. Although he had been a little jealous in the beginning, Eric no longer felt that way. "If you do not make her yours, I shall take her from you."

Eric felt the grip around his throat tighten and Godric flashed him a dangerous look.

Godric felt strangely wounded and yet very perplexed. Never had he seen Eric this way. Perhaps it was not a complete surprise. There was something not quite tangible about Elliane that left one spellbound. Could he even blame Eric? ….when he was himself, completely captivated by her strange paradox of fragility and strength. And as much as Eric might have wanted her, he simply couldn't have her. Godric however, also sensed there was something else beneath the surface of this, and it disturbed him greatly. He knew what had to be done.

"Eric," he began firmly and his voice grew a little harsher through out his statement. "As your maker, I command that you treat Elliane with a respect even higher than you hold of any other. You will never again attempt to glamour her. You will always protect her. You will never place her in any danger. You will never taste or partake of her in any form, unless she offers it of her own free will. You will never allow her to feel obliged to you…"

Godric would have continued in this way until he noticed that instead of feeling stricken by his words, Eric was filled with a sense of relief. _Happy almost. _

Eric was trembling in the effort to control his emotions while tears of blood flowed down the side of his eyes. Godric had been tempted to issue harsher commands, to forbid him all contact with her, but he knew that he had to leave something in all of this to _chance_. Too often, did Godric manipulate the outcome of his entire world and so easily, the world of others.

"Eric, what is wrong?" he asked. His harsher tone had softened slightly and he loosened his grip so that Eric could speak.

It was a while however before Eric replied. While Godric had spoken, Eric had become aware of a distinct change within the emotional matrix of his maker. For years he had been distant and unreachable, tottering dangerously close to the edge of oblivion. And while Eric had sensed a better change since the discovery of Elliane, it was not until this moment, that he felt that deeper spark. That lust again for life that he had always known of his maker.

"When a child has lost his father, what child would not rejoice at his return," said Eric, somewhat poignantly and as he raised his eyes at Godric, it was clear that he was obliterated by grief.

Godric drew a sharp breath and released the grip about his throat entirely, as waves of anguish and pain, flooded back to him through the bond he held with Eric.

"You knew," said Godric softly.

"Of course I knew," Eric replied in a hoarse whisper. The Viking was almost completely overwhelmed with emotion. "Did you think you had hidden it from me?" The despair in Eric's voice seemed to crack the air.

"I had hoped I had," said the soft reply. Godric then bit into his wrist and let the blood trickle down freely into Eric's throat, feeling Eric's torment with an enormous twist of guilt. When he was certain that Eric had taken enough of his blood to heal rapidly, he let his own wound heal over.

Eric," he said solemnly as the pulled Eric's up to his feet. "Do you remember the night I released you?"

"Yes," Eric replied softly. Eric could remember the night as clear as yesterday. The event had occurred within a decade of their association withFontevrault Abbey and its Abbess, Petronilla. "I did not want to go, and you insisted that it needed to be done."

"Eric, why have you never let me go as you were meant to? You are not meant to suffer my torments. You are free…" Godric looked at the haunted expression on Eric's face and sighed. "Admittedly, I released you reluctantly, but did so because I knew one day I might have to depart for good."

Eric instantly flared. "No! Now is not that time…!" His face almost crumpled with emotion.

Godric smiled a little then. A sympathetic smile and he cast his eyes to the second story floor, where he knew quite regretfully, that Elliane currently existed in a state of high anxiety.

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a clear gaze. "However, when the time does come, it will mean nothing that I have released you, if you have not allowed yourself to be released."

"I never will!" he answered harshly.

Not knowing what else to say, Godric could only shake his head and look away from Eric to hide his frustration. "You must go now… and speak with Elliane before the sun arises. I shall be there soon," and then Godric sped away.

Eric was half way up the stairs when a profound realisation hit him. Godric had not dismissed his emotions, as he had thought he would. Instead, Eric was aware that he had _identified_ with them. And for first time in the many years, Eric finally understood why Godric was often so emotionally closed.

_Godric's own maker had never released him!_ Godric spoke so rarely of his maker, and while Eric had thought perhaps he was long departed, there were times when Godric had implied that he was still around. For all these years he had been left in a state of limbo. Perhaps this was why Godric's own emotional self mastery was supreme; his despair at the disappearance of his maker had been deceptively well hidden. Eric suspected now, that this was a major catalyst towards Godric's recent decline and he felt a wave of anger towards this mysterious tormentor.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

Elliane had left the '_dungeon', _as she would now, _always_ refer to it, and had headed straight to her room. Here she sat cross legged in the centre of her beautiful four-posted bed and fiddled with the ring, feeling numb, confused and conflicted. And she pondered.

_What exactly was the bargain she had settled with Godric?_ That night, only so recent really, now seemed - so very vague.

_It was a mutual exchange. She, was to give him her blood, (occasionally) while he offered her protection._ At least, that was how she remembered it. There was not meant to be anything more intimate to the relationship and she was completely happy about that. Somehow it seemed that all the fuss made over her this night had gone to her head. And she remembered that it was all meant to be for show. A 'pretence' of sorts to establish her safely within this society.

_And why do I want to be established within this society_? She wondered. Surely it was only a temporary fix. A quick solution while she worked through something more feasible. Elliane would have to quickly evaluate what exactly was her situation_._

_Had Godric succeeded in securing her safety? Was she now actually free?_ These were questions which she knew she would raise with him soon. But she would do so subtly. It was not her nature (or in her training) to ask such a critical thing outright. When you ask questions, you raise suspicions, and Elliane wanted to make sure that when she left... she could do so easily with not a single trace of where she had gone.

She had not pondered these things for long when it seemed like a huge crack was heard and the whole house shuddered. Elliane, seeing a small bit of plaster fall from her roof, immediately flung herself under the bed.

After a moment of two, when she hoped it was safe, she got out and rushed to the hall. There was a fog of dust in the direction of the stairs and she quickly slipped to the corner of the staircase, crouching down as she peered around the edge of the wall into the foyer.

What she saw shocked her extremely. Lying broken, in a broken mess of marble was Eric and beside him was Godric, who was pinning him to the ground by his throat. The glimpse she caught of Godric's expression was almost diabolical, and Eric was clearly critically injured. He was pale and lifeless. She could see by the sickening angle of his leg that it was most likely broken. It turned her stomach and amidst the harsh language that Godric spoke, she heard her name. She stood quickly, stepping away from sight before she fled back down the hall in growing horror.

When she reached her doorway she almost ran into Isabel who quickly caught her. "Elliane," said the soothing voice almost instantly. "Come now my dear, and return to your room."

"Isabel!" she whispered urgently. Elliane's eyes were wide with fear. "Godric is going to kill Eric."

Isabel blinked in surprise at the comment, however quickly ushered Elliane through her doorway. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," she said with a casual shrug.

Elliane gasped, speechless as Isabel raised a haughty brow. "He would deserve it too."

"Oh no," she uttered faintly and Isabel could see that she was trembling.

"But he won't, _mi dulce_, I assure you. It is just a bit of rough play." Isabel, rubbed the top of Elli's arms comfortingly and then turned back to the doorway. "Eric will speak with you soon. He has some news." Isabel nodded at her gently and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Elliane just stood there stunned.

Isabel waited outside the door for a moment, for the nature of the exchange in the foyer was quite intense. Although she couldn't understand the language, the tone of voices gave her a general gist of the happenings. When the event turned, she travelled the hall until she met a dishevelled looking Eric at the top of the stairs. She glared at him darkly.

"I hope you plan to leave soon. Godric has enough concerns, and does not need you interfering."

Eric smiled at her smugly. "Well, I will be certainly resting here for today." He examined his nails. "And, I would like to stick around for a day or two, but I have my own affairs to sort out."

"This is madness," she uttered venomously, but Eric just shrugged.

"I think the _old man_ thrives on a bit of competition," he said slyly.

_Old Man?_ Isabel was outraged. Knowing there was little time left till dawn, and not being in the mood for any sort of discussion; Isabel just huffed and left.

When Eric entered Elli's room, he saw her pacing to and fro in her bedroom, her worried face staring at the ground. When she saw him however, the anxiety seemed to vanish, and she flashed out to him that brilliant smile, that seemed to cast a strange spell upon everyone who encountered it.

"Eric!" she said with relief, and she immediately moved to meet him where he was standing in the entryway. She was almost inclined to hug the tall Vampire but quickly suppressed the idea as she saw his face.

Clearly, he had something of a rough night and Elliane was suddenly conscious that _she_ was very likely the cause of it. She looked at him warily. Eric seemed to sense her caution and quickly stepped in to close the gap, drawing her into a brief embrace, and stroking the back of her hair softly before stepping back.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly, her voice a little shocked. "Your eyes are bleeding."

Eric wiped at his eyes and looked at his hands, momentarily distracted. "Yes, I am fine. And you?"

Elli widened her eyes. "Oh I am fine," she answered, bemused that he even was asking the question, in his state.

Eric nodded. "I will be staying here today, but I need to return to Shreveport upon dusk which is why I am here now."

"Isabel said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, I have some good and bad news," he said.

Elliane raised her eyes expectantly.

"The bad news is, Gorran escaped…" he said solemnly. "However, the good news is, I caught him fairly quickly. He has met the final death."

Elliane stepped back, surprised. "Oh! really?" she wasn't expecting him to say that at all.

He quirked his brow at her. "Yes… really."

Elliane gave him a cautious smile, unsure of how to react. "Well… that is good news, I think. I hope this hasn't caused more trouble for you though?"

"Not at all." He responded casually. Inwardly, Eric was almost turning inside out. In any other circumstance, he would have used this sort of situation to gain a measure of leverage, a favour, or some sort of promise. Godric's very recent demands of him were clear. He could not allow Elliane to feel obliged to him.

"Thank you, Eric," she said softly. "I am sure you were well aware of how I felt earlier."

"Oh, don't thank me," he grinned and then threading his fingers together, he stretched his arms before him as he pointedly cracked his knuckles, "I needed the exercise."

Elli laughed softly but the sound faded rather quickly when she saw Godric enter the room. Eric gave a sidelong glance at Godric and then glanced back at her.

"Farewell, Elliane," he said, in a formal manner, bowing forward slightly and then with a quick mischievous wink, he left.

Elliane's manner became very subdued when Godric entered. She dropped her gaze and remained where she stood quietly. She noticed that he had put on a shirt, covering the tattoo's she had seen earlier.

"Is everything alright?" Godric asked as he tilted his head to gaze at her expression.

"Yes," she replied, she gave him an earnest look, which had him puzzled. Her tone was giving him no clue to her current emotions.

Godric wasn't too sure what to expect, but he hadn't prepared for this. She seemed suddenly distant, detached and yet vibrantly aware. He tried to sense her emotions through the bond and found her strangely unreadable. As he walked further into her room, he saw her watching him cautiously, as she remained calm. She had become a mask of self control. Godric, knowing he had lost much of her trust this night, also knew he couldn't leave her without some sense of security. He leant against a nearby wall, watching as she kept her head lowered, her gaze cautiously trailing his movements out of the corner of her eye.

He spoke softly. "Do you remember just earlier this evening? You apologised to me for loosing control of your emotions." He smiled lightly "You said that it was a unique event."

She responded with a cautious nod, her eyes briefly meeting his.

"I am also in the midst of a unique event," he said. And although he initially moved towards her, the sudden tension in her body halted him, and he instead moved towards her bed and sat at the edge of the bottom corner, leaning against one of the bedposts. "Please sit Elli," he said, patting the bed. "I promise not to alarm you."

There was a brief pause before she complied, taking a seat nearby but careful to keep some distance between them. Godric could hear the quickening of her heartbeat, before she sighed, looking to him with clear vulnerable eyes.

"Elliane, as you have probably guessed - you are in some considerable danger," he then continued. "Your length of your life has been cut short. It is the unfortunate result of a five thousand year old curse."

Elli's eyes widened in shock and he could feel her heartbeat begin to hammer in her chest. Quickly, he shifted to kneel right before her, reaching for her right hand and taking it into both of his own.

"Please do not be frightened, Elli," he urged her. "I plan to help you break the curse." And, he could see her rapidly thinking. Her eyes everywhere as she tried to process the idea. She then looked at him suspiciously, pulling away her hand.

"How do you know this?" she asked bluntly.

"Because the one who made me… told me of the curse." He answered. "I have already traced part of your family tree, taking it back two hundred years. Each time a child is born, the parent who carries the ancestry of my creator, usually dies within five years. In your case, it was your father."

Elliane fold her arms across her chest. She looked completely un-convinced. He continued to look at her sincerely.

"If I had the time right now, I would tell you another story, to explain this curse but unfortunately it will soon be dawn." Godric continued to kneel before her, and she found the gesture quite disarming, his eyes appeared guileless. "I can tell you however, that I have searched for you, through the longest of ages… I thought the bloodline was lost with Petronilla and had given up. But when I found you, I could hardly believe you existed. It changed my world in an instant."

He sighed and lowered his head then, no longer looking at her as his gaze dropped to the ground, he seemed to slump and his voice continued in a ragged tone.

"I may be the only one who can protect you," he said simply.

"You don't think I can protect myself," she queried, sounding a little offended.

"How can I possibly _ever_ think that," he whispered in an odd tone, "when the first time I saw you, you were but a heartbeat away from death?"

Elliane trembled at his words. And she quickly reasoned within herself.

Although Godric may have some advantage in knowing much about her, she also, had some insight into his character. These were things she had discovered while reading the ring, from events that she had seen clearly while the ring was worn by Petronilla and she did not think he would lie about this.

"And, after I had given you my blood - to heal you," he said distantly. "I thought it would be easy to keep a watch over you - through the bond it would create. I planned to protect you from a distance… then I might not have had to interfere so obviously with your life. But, you proved surprisingly difficult to keep a track of."

She glanced at him warily, his head still bowed and it occurred to her that something was wrong with him. She could see blood! Coming from his ears; it was now trickling down the side of his neck. _Dawn_ had broken, and the day had begun.

"Godric?" she said with growing alarm - suddenly reaching out to touch his shoulder. He captured the hand gently, holding it once more within his own, before he looked up to her. He looked terrible, far worse than Pam had. His face was so pale it appeared as an alabaster grey and there was darkness around his eyes making them seem almost soulless.

"Please don't leave…" he said, with a voice so quiet it could barely be heard. And she knew then, that he wondered if she planned to leave that day.

"I won't," she said instantly, her voice solemn and she hope he would leave her now to get the rest he needed. "I shall still be here when you awaken, I promise."

He gave her a ghost of a smile and raised her hand to his lips before rapidly vanishing.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer**: The True Blood Characters in this belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Another Disclaimer: **I've created fictional backgrounds to characters where the appropriate background is either lacking or currently unknown. Original setting of this fanfic was during/after Season 2 of the TV Series._

_**Reviews**: Are always desired and appreciated. So is critique. Thanks again to all reviewers, old and new for such wonderful encouragement._

**_Note: _**_At some point, every Vampire story should have a Chapter called 'New Orleans' ^_^__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"New Orleans"

* * *

Elliane was bored and tired. She tossed the book aside with an expression of disgust. How could she have not noticed till now that it was written in German? The title had captured her interest earlier when she had put away the books in the library.

She was currently sitting in a gazebo that protected her from the afternoon sun. The ornate iron structure was situated in the beautiful gardens at the back of the house. She had found the gazebo by accident while following a charming cobblestone path into the gardens to explore the property grounds. Now that she had seen the place by day, Elliane mused that it was well situated for a Vampire. The exclusive neighbourhood was quiet during the day and, with the house secluded from the street and neighbours, it was unlikely to draw too much attention.

Elliane sipped on a cup of tea she had brought along. The contractors had arrived mid morning, just as Godric had said, and ever since it seemed some sort of noise or racket had disturbed the peace. She was not sure whether to be thankful that she managed four hours worth of sleep, before the noise of drills and hammers had invaded.

Despite Godric's ominous revelation the night before, she felt quite calm and reflective. It actually all made sense. She always knew that there wasn't something quite right. About who she was… her family, her life. Apart from what she saw as more obvious curiosities about herself, the idea that she could have had a more normal life, had it not been for some ancient curse, seemed a bizarrely comforting notion. Elliane was not that frightened of dying either. She just hoped that when the time came, it would be quick and painless. Pain was a definite weakness of hers. She didn't tolerate pain at all.

Taking off the golden ring, Elliane took advantage of the bright sunlight, and leaned out of the gazebo to examine it properly. It was immaculate. Not a single scratch or the slightest abrasion could be seen on the surface. The perfect high gloss on the exquisite interwoven threads caused it to gleam in the sun. Looking on the inside of the ring, there were no maker marks or anything else of the sort to be seen either. It was quite mysterious.

When she heard a rustle of noise nearby, Elliane palmed the piece of jewellery, her eyes veered to the path to see an old woman in a broadbrim straw hat approaching the gazebo.

"Well, hello there," said the woman, entering the shade of the gazebo, she set down a shovel against the table and a bucket upon the ground. Judging by the gloves she wore, Elliane could only assume this woman was a gardener, a very old one at that too.

"Hello," Elliane replied warily.

"You must be Elliane," said the woman, taking off her hat and setting it onto the table, and Elli noticed that the woman had a British accent. "That is a French name," she then stated, looking somewhat thoughtful.

Elliane stood politely, quite bemused. "Yes it is," she answered, and quickly she slipped the errant ring back onto her finger, aware with a tingle that the woman was watching her intently.

"You should be careful with that," said the woman, looking specifically at the golden band. "You wouldn't want to loose that out here. If it rolled into the gardens it would be impossible to find."

Elliane nodded and gave a tight smile. _Was everyone she met in this place - determined to give her a lecture?_

"My name is Mrs. McCormick," the old woman stated.

Elliane nodded pleasantly, "It is nice to meet you. Did Godric tell you I would be staying here?" she asked curiously.

The old woman chuckled. "Oh no, I haven't seen Godric in years."

Elliane raised her brows, perplexed.

"The witches told me you were coming."

"Uh…"

"They were here yesterday, a whole coven of them chanting about and putting up all manner of protections."

"Oh," said Elliane, looking a bit bewildered.

"I have been planting some extra Yarrow and Rue. The fae, you know, absolutely hate Yarrow."

It crossed Elli's mind that this old woman looked (and sounded) like she ought to be retired, not working here. However clearly, she wasn't an ordinary type of person, she appeared rather eccentric.

"Do you work here in the gardens often?" Elliane asked her diplomatically.

"Yes, I am the groundskeeper." The old woman looked at her mysteriously. "I've been living here for ten years now. I reside in small house at the back of the property."

The woman took a look at the baffled expression on Elli's face. "Were you not told about me?"

"No. However, I've not been here long myself, less than a day, in fact."

Mrs. McCormick nodded. "Well, if you would like a decent cup of tea and a little chat sometime, you should come down to the cottage. If I am not there - I shall be in the garden somewhere."

Elliane nodded and smiled, thinking this whole situation seemed a little peculiar. "Thank you, I will be sure to call in sometime soon. Do you live there alone?"

"Yes," she replied. "And you really ought to look into getting an iron sword."

"An iron sword," she repeated. "Why would I need that?" asked Elliane, her puzzlement was growing by the moment.

"Cold iron is a great weapon against the Fae," said Mrs. McCormick and she then looked at Elliane more critically. "I must say, I thought you would be a little taller and stronger. But, any iron will do really. It burns them, like silver burns a Vampire."

Elliane nodded thoughtfully.

"Well my child, I must be going," she then announced as she replaced her hat and reached for her shovel and bucket.

"Okay then," said Elliane.

"I shall see you soon I hope."

The old lady left, following the cobblestone path deeper into the gardens, and Elliane headed back into the house. While in the foyer, she stepped cautiously around the cracked marble, and met the last of the tradesman to leave. It was an electrician, who announced that he would be returning the next day to continue with the work.

Elliane had attempted to explore much of the house earlier in the day, during the 'racket', and was now thankful that the place was quiet. Heading upstairs, she took a quick shower, threw on a change of clothes and then relaxed on her bed, she was still tired, but curious about the strange old lady called Mrs McCormick.

_Suddenly, she jolted upright, looking down at her right hand in growing anguish. It was missing… and she felt a chill run over her. The ring was missing._

_She got up immediately and checked the bathroom. No ring. Frantically, she rushed around her suite of rooms, searching everywhere she could think. The ring was no-where to be found. Finally, she grabbed her tiny pen torch and retraced her movements as she went back outside._

_It was much later than she thought. The sun was low in the sky and it would soon be dusk. Elliane could feel nothing but ill. _Godric would be furious with her._ He had kept the ring safe for well over a thousand years. And Petronilla too had kept it safe - Elliane_ however _had managed to lose it within a few days!_

_Using the small torch to light up the path, she hoped the glossy reflection of the ring would gleam out at her as she made her way to the gazebo. Here, she sat where she had sat previously, and carefully shone the torch in every little nook she could find._

_Mrs. McCormick! Elliane thought suspiciously. Was it possible that the strange old woman had taken it? Elliane continued to search however, more hopeful that it was lost, rather than stolen. She examined the plants, carefully shifting leaves and branches of the shrubs. As the sun started to set, her tears started to fall and Elliane knew she was running out of time. She kept on with the persistent hunt, and it wasn't long before she heard that soft husky voice._

"_Elliane, what are you doing?" Godric was standing a few feet away from where she was knelt in the garden._

_She turned her tear-streaked face up to him, and from the faintest glow of gold in the distance sky, she could see his shape. She remembered how he had lectured her the previous night. Insisting she was gullible and vulnerable and she knew that now he would be very angry. Finally she stood, brushing down the dirt on the knees of the jeans she wore._

"_Godric," she took a deep breath, feeling faint. "I've lost the ring."_

_There was a strained pause in the air before he spoke. "How?" he said, his voice sounding strange._

"_I don't know," she said, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I am so sorry, I will find it!" _

_He moved and was suddenly before her and he grabbed her arms. "I've never met anyone as careless, as reckless as you," he growled at her harshly. Elliane had expected this, but she flinched anyway. The ring was clearly important and now she had ruined everything. She could only be grateful that she couldn't see his face._

"_I shall find it, I promise," she rushed to say. "I shall search all night; I won't stop until I find it."_

"_That is not good enough," he said. His tone was menacing and Elliane could feel her heart pounding in her ears._

"_Please Godric," she whimpered as she tried to pull away. "I promise I will find it."_

_He then caught her wrists together into one hand. Holding them behind her back and causing her to arch forward. "What you have done is unforgivable," the husky, dark tone continued, as his body pressed up against hers._

"_I know, I know…" she nodded frantically, desperately hoping he would calm down._

_He pulled her to the ground and pinned her there, her arms still trapped painfully behind her._

"_You will have to pay," he uttered coldly. His other hand gripped her jaw, the icy touch having none of his usual sensual warmth, before it slide down to purposely grope at her chest. Elliane froze with horror when she realized his intent. He tore at her shirt, ripping at her clothes until her whole upper body was naked before him._

"_No! Godric, please don't do this," she begged tearfully – desperately trying to plead to his better nature. She frantically struggled and then she heard his fangs descend with that ominous click._

"_Please! No!," she cried as he straddled her hips, his hand roughly gripped the full creamy flesh of her breast, before his mouth descended and his fangs bit into it deeply._

_Elliane froze and screamed in agony._

"_Elliane!" she could hear Isabel, calling for her._

"_Isabel, help me," she cried, her voice sounded distant, weak. Her mind was in a blind fog._

"_Elliane!" Isabel was closer now and the ground beneath Elliane seemed to tremble with some unearthly force._

"Wake Up Elliane!" Isabel's voice was commanding.

Elliane shot straight up from the bed, with a huge gasp of air. Isabel, who had shaken her awake, pulled back to gaze at her.

"It was just a bad dream, _mi dulce_," said Isabel, sweeping Elli's hair away from her face. Elliane was shivering and she raised a trembling hand to check that she still had the ring. As Isabel stepped away, Elliane noticed that Godric was also in the room. Standing a few yards away and off to one side, he watched her with dark, thoughtful eyes.

When Godric saw that she had seen him, he approached the side of the bed.

"New Orleans…" he said. He eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Pardon?" she asked confused.

"Dinner in New Orleans," he smiled at her kindly. "Would you still like to go?" he said in that soothing accent.

Elliane was starving, and New Orleans was definitely one of her most favourite places. She nodded with an anxious smile, noticing that Godric was already dressed to go out.

"Absolutely… if it is not too late," she said.

"Not at all."

Elliane brightened visibly. "Give me fifteen minutes, and I shall be ready."

As soon as the Vampires had left the room, Elliane let out a deep sigh. The dream had unnerved her, but despite the oddly realistic nature of it, she knew it was just a dream. Still, it was strange for her to have such dreams. She quickly got up from the bed, realising that she must have fallen asleep that afternoon.

Opening the closet, she looked at the array of clothing. Not just the new ones, but all her old favourites were there too. And if there was one thing that Elliane did like, it was clothes.

She dressed carefully, wearing black leggings and a stretchy black skivvy. But over this; she wore a loose, tunic-style mini dress of dark-grey. The flecks of silver in the fine mesh-like fabric added just enough glamour, without overdoing it. On her feet she wore a pair of dark-grey suede boots, which came just below the knee. Three adjustable buckles down the sides enabled her to slide a number of items into hidden pockets on the inside leather.

Last night, Elliane had felt a little lost without her usual stash of cash and 'secret-service' issue trinkets. This time, she made sure to put spare cash, the torch, lock pick, and scalpel into the boots. She kept a small amount of cash aside to put in a black mesh evening bag along with her fake ID.

She applied a bit of make-up, throwing more effort into her eyes, darking the lids and lashes and although she was running short on time, she managed to get a couple of decent waves into her hair.

She was pleased with the results. Revealing not a single inch of skin except on her hands and face, she had still managed to look casual, slightly edgy, and quite elegant. The clothing drew attention to her long legs.

A short while later she met with Godric, who was waiting in the upper hall, right outside her door. He gave her a puzzled look as he glanced at her clothes before handing her a mobile phone.

"This is for you. Eric said you needed one and asked that I give it to you."

"Thank you," she replied with a murmur. Surprised at Eric's thoughtfulness, she quickly pushed a few buttons on the _Blackberry_ to find the battery fully charged. It was 8:45pm.

Godric watched her enigmatically. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and with a quick step towards her, he moved them both with that sudden vampire rush onto the driveway at the front of the house. The transition into the cool night air made her shiver and she quickly put the phone into the evening bag.

"Godric, could I ask you something before we go?"

"If you wish," he answered.

She took breath and began with a sudden flutter of nerves. "I wanted to know why you were angry with Eric, last night."

Godric took a moment to respond and when he did so, he gently stroked down her arm to her elbow.

"I wondered if you might ask about that. I am sorry you had to witness such brutality."

Elliane was determined to not be fobbed off. She was becoming familiar to the way Godric easily re-directed the conversation. "Was it because of me?" She sensed the awkwardness of the question.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "Though, I was not as angry as you might have thought. He was being reprimanded."

"Because of me?" she said with a breath.

"Yes," he said with a faint sigh. "He should not have glamoured you."

"I see…" she said distractedly.

"Now are you ready? You will have to close you eyes again." Godric raised her arms, putting them over his neck and shoulders and pulled her into an encompassing hug. She felt her feet leave the ground and quickly closed her eyes.

This trip was longer than the one they took the evening before and knowing what to expect this time, Elliane felt more relaxed and even managed to enjoy the experience. Her skin tingled, and as she rested her head against his shoulder, she felt a dreamy wave of bliss. Even the sensation of being held tightly to Godric's body did not cause her as much discomfort as she thought. That was, until she became distinctly aware of how perfectly her curves fitted to his embrace, like she was made for that very purpose. The thought made her squirm - but at that point the journey had thankfully come to its end.

"We are here," he murmured into her ear and he set her down with care, knowing she might be a bit dizzy.

They were situated down a side street. The hub of noise from the famous Bourbon Street, in the French Quarter was about half a block away. A faint glitter of excitement could be seen in Elliane's eyes as she twirled about slowly, taking cautious note of their location, with that instinctive sense of paranoia she had.

"I suppose you know that I was born in New Orleans," she said to Godric with her melodic lilt. "But I haven't been here for many years, not since I was child."

Godric just gave her a mild smile in return, offering her his arm. "Why don't we take a stroll down the main street?"

There was some sort of festival in town and Bourbon Street was packed with people. Godric wove through the crowd with ease as they passed a multitude of bars, restaurants and strip joints. No one seemed to take much notice of them. Elliane looked down at the ring.

"I guess you know now that Petronilla had a child," she said softly. She wasn't too sure how to bring up the subject.

"Yes, Eric told me all that you had revealed to him. Though from the moment I found you, I suspected as much."

Elliane nodded, looking up to his distant expression as she listened.

"I am only surprised that Eric didn't also realise this when he met you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you share a remarkable similarity to her in your eyes."

Elli gave a thoughtful nod, aware that although she had experienced many years of the Abbess's life, she never properly saw her. She had seen both Godric and Eric through those eyes, but never the face of Petronilla herself, not even in a mirror. As they passed a number of restaurants, the tantalizing aromas of southern cooking made her mouth water.

She stopped, turning to Godric. "It seems very busy here. I wonder if we will find a place that has any spare tables," she said, looking around a little anxiously.

"Oh, I have a particular place in mind," said Godric, realising she was in need of food. "We shall go there now."

Leading her off the main street, Godric went down another side street to a quieter area and stopped before a large black door. And when they stepped inside, Elliane saw, that it was a small, bistro style restaurant with a bar and club area. The décor was pleasant and very modern. A man standing behind the service desk looked at them both and instantly frowned.

"There is an age requirement here. We only serve to those over the age of twenty-one," he began.

Elliane was about to get out her fake ID when the air intensified and the atmosphere became electric. Godric gazed at the man politely.

"We only require a table for two, somewhere quiet" he said to him. His voice, like the smoothest cream had become both soft and commanding, and Elliane felt a tingle down her spine.

"Of course," said the attendant with a sudden wide smile. "Just come this way."

"Nice work," Elliane whispered softly, as the man walked away. She was suitable impressed.

Godric looked down at her with a slightly mischievous grin and the attendant led them to a secluded booth in the corner.

Elliane took a seat on the side that faced the entry door, so she could see people come and go. The place was quite empty at this time with only a couple of other tables being occupied. This left Godric with the option to slip in beside her, or to sit opposite. He sat opposite, sliding down the booth seat with his rapid vampire speed.

The attendant who had left momentarily - now returned with two menus.

"Someone shall be around shortly to take your order." He said pleasantly, before leaving them to return to his front counter desk.

Elliane took a look at the menu which seemed to have a good variety of staple meals along with some local cuisine. Godric also, seemed to peer intently at the menu and Elliane couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What do you plan to order?" she asked him with amusement.

Godric looked up at her mildly. He was so tempted to say something highly suggestive, but thought the better of it. This was a rare chance to see her in a _naturally_ relaxed mood. And, after the heated discussion he had with Isabel, after Elli had woken from her nightmare, he felt he ought to stick by the promise she had managed to elicit from him.

"Well certainly nothing from this menu but I think they might have some blood substitute behind the bar."

Elliane's sensitive nature became cautious and she nodded vaguely. "Have you been here before?" she asked.

"Yes," Godric answered.

When the waiter arrived, Godric gestured first to Elliane who ordered a Cajun style chicken salad with a side order of Creole fries.

"Anything to drink?" asked the waiter, he looked at her rather dismissively.

"Hrm…" she murmured. Looking at the drink list her eyes fell on the cocktails at the back of the menu. "How about the _Hot Southern Ice Tea_," she answered, a gleam entering her eyes when she read the list alcoholic components.

The waiter nodded, and she waited, catching her breath, - wondering if he would ask for some ID. Instead he turned his attention to Godric, smiling at the Vampire courteously.

"And for you?"

"I shall order something from the bar later." Godric replied.

When the waiter left, Elliane turned back to Godric. "I think you should tell me a bit more of this curse," she said quietly.

Godric smiled at her and his eyes lit up a little. It occurred to her that he rather liked recalling these stories.

"I shall," he said. "But first you must tell me whether your psychometry allowed you to read into the events of a Vampires life."

"Oh…" She touched the ring absently. "Umm, not really…" she said with a shrug. "I felt something of you perhaps in emotions but did not re-live anything like I normally do. There were no images to be seen or conversations to hear."

Thinking about the event seemed to conjure up the dark, swirling emotions of anguish and she felt cold.

"There were many, many years of these emotions too… it was quite fatiguing."

Godric was watching her with that enigmatic, thoughtful gaze. "At least you have learnt something more of your abilities," he commented.

The waiter appeared; he placed a coaster down in front of Elliane and then set the alcoholic beverage upon it. It was made up in a tall shapely cocktail glass and ornamented with a couple of slices of lime. Godric immediately leant forward as the waiter left - catching a whiff of the alcohol with a perplexed look.

"I thought you ordered tea?" he said softly.

Elliane grinned impishly. "I did, it's a rather nice tea too…"

"Hmm…" he said softly. "Living dangerously I see."

He wore a slightly critical expression and she almost expected some sort of lecture. She shrugged casually.

"If my life is to be cut short, as you said… I might as well start living it."

Godric raised his brows gently. "Ah, yes… So, I have already told you of Rúadan and how he died. I haven't yet told you anything about his childhood."

Elliane sipped at her drink and blinked when she realised that it was extremely strong.

"When Rúadan was still a child, his mother knew that his father Bres would throw him into war at the first opportunity, so she threatened to hide him away unless he accepted a blood oath."

Elliane focussed her attention on the tale curiously.

"A blood oath is very powerful form of magic and can not be easily broken. She made Bres promise that he would not let their son fight in any wars until he had married and had children."

Seeing that he had captured some of her attention, Godric continued. "So, when Rúadan had started to show some skill with a spear, Bres was keen to let him taste his first battle. Knowing however, that he had to get around the blood oath, he arranged for Rúadan to marry while he was still young, and gave him a choice of brides."

Elliane smirked wryly. _Nothing to be surprised at there_, she thought. _Women in those days were clearly pimped off to the highest bidder._

"How old was he?" she suddenly asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Quite young I believe, thirteen… maybe fourteen"

"Oh my god…" she uttered astonished.

Godric watched her, his eyes dark. "Society was very different then. People celebrated life and rejoiced in the birth of children, and the children were often considered adults by the time they could procreate. The nature of how people lived meant that they didn't have to spend years in schooling, training to exploit the world for all its wealth."

Elliane fell silent, clearly he missed the world of his past and who could blame him. She had flashes of the world at these times from the ring. Godric however, made it sound so real and yet exquisitely mysterious.

The waiter returned with her meal and set it down. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he looked pointedly at Godric.

"No, we are fine now, thank you," Godric replied.

The waiter left and Elliane felt her stomach rumble. She was keen to start eating but suddenly felt strange, rude even, to be eating in front of someone else. Godric must have sensed her hesitancy, insisting that she start, while he continued with the tale.

"So, Rúadan marries and after some time his wife eventually gives birth to twins. Bres is free to encourage his son into the world of warfare, and it is shortly after this that his son is slain."

Elliane was now completely occupied with the task of eating and could only nod and enjoy the sound of his beautiful voice. However, she did hope he would get to the point of the curse sometime soon.

"Bres had made many enemies during his rule. After the Tuatha Dé Danann had won back their Kingdom, many of them wanted him to die." Godric took a pause, curiously watching his companion as she tackled the meal. "They could not forgive him for being the source of so much loss and destruction."

Godric hadn't observed a human eating in a long while and he became quite fascinated at the way she handled the fork. She seemed to wave it about unconsciously. "He ended up making a treaty of sorts promising to teach the inhabitants many mysteries of the land."

The chicken was spicy and Elliane washed down the heat with some of her drink. "So when does the curse occur?" she asked, wondering why he had deviated from the topic.

"Ah yes," he said, distracted by the way she twirled the forkful of chicken around in her nimble fingers. She would then examine the food quite intently as though mesmerized before eating it. "King Nuada was slain in the final battle… and his wife Feah sought revenge upon Bres. She laid upon him a curse, in which his children would die young so that she could forever remove the taint of his blood from the land."

Still occupied with the meal, Elliane could only nod at the important part of the conversation.

"Since the curse could not be removed, his father managed to add to it, in an attempt to alter it. Elathan made it so that his descendants would not live to see to their fathers grow old."

Elliane frowned at him confused, but by this time Godric was completely amazed at her table etiquette.

"My goodness," he said. "Do you always consume your food in such a manner?"

A look of innocent confusion entered her eyes as she looked down at her place.

"What do you mean?" she queried anxiously.

"What is this?" he asked curiously, pointing to a pile of something off to one side of the place. Never had he seen anyone make such a mess.

"Oh, that's onion," she said. "I hate onion."

"And this?" he questioned, pointing to a pile of small green cubes.

"Um.. That's avocado." She said self consciously. "I am saving it till last."

"I see," he said softly. He looked quite genuinely astonished. "I thought humans taught their children to not play with their food."

Elliane put the fork down with a slight clatter. She crossed her arms and leant back from the table, sliding down in the seat with a soft glare in her eyes. _Must he scold her every opportunity he got?_

"Isn't this a case of the pot calling the kettle black?" she asked with a scowl.

Godric gave her the unfathomable look and she continued to explain her meaning. "Well, it seems a little unfair. I'm sure _you_ enjoy playing with _your_ food."

She had meant the comment as a subtle attack, but regretted the words as soon as she said them. She saw certain light enter into his eyes and he smiled at her widely. In a flash of movement, she found he had reached under the table to her leg, shifting it up so that her booted foot rested on the seat beside him, along side his lap.

"Why Elli, are you flirting with me?" his husky voice seem to dance over to her. She gasped as he softly ran his hand along her lower leg, resting it upon her knee. "I am sure I ought to play a little more with you."

Heat began to course up her leg at his touch and she pulled her leg away quickly.

"That was not what I meant," she said softly. Quite flustered, she avoided his gaze and looked at the patrons in the bar. After a moment he spoke.

"Are you not going to finish your meal?" he queried. Elliane peered back at him to see his mild smile.

"No, I've had enough for now." She replied.

He leaned over the table, picking up her fork and stabbing it into a piece of chicken. He then held it up as he looked at it intently. He remembered how her eyes would hungrily examine each morsel of food before she placed the piece delicately into her mouth. Watching her had been quite an erotic experience.

Elliane kept an eye on him out from the corner of her vision. She was not too sure what he was doing, but had an anxious thought that he might do something rather strange, like attempt to feed her. Thankfully he put the fork down.

She turned away from the patrons with a frown. "So, how is this curse broken?"

"I am not sure," he said, his tone became solemn. "I do know that after Feah discovered that her curse had been altered, she was very angry. One of the twins died not long after and Bres sent the other away, casting his own powerful spell on him and all of his descendants."

Elliane looked at him intently.

"He hid them from the sight of the Gods."

She furrowed her brow at his words. This was quite indeed quite interesting. Godric watched her, seeing her think rapidly and noticed that her heart-rate had suddenly increased.

"In fact he did such a good job at this elaborate concealment that he was unable to find them himself."

"But he can find the ring," she said, thoughtful as the events of the puzzle started to fall into place.

"Yes," said Godric simply.

"And this is why you have offered to protect me," she said, and very faintly, he saw her eyes narrow with suspicion. "You wish to be reunited with your creator."

Godric nodded his expression somewhat aloof and he felt quite vulnerable knowing that she now had this knowledge.

"I see…" she said softly. She looked away, back to the patrons and through the bond he felt her becoming inwardly cold. After a minute or two she spoke again, refusing to look at him while she watched the increasing crowd.

"How do you know that he is still alive?"

"Sometimes I can sense that he is close," he answered quietly. "But I have not seen him, not for seventeen hundred years."

He saw her release a deep breath and she continued her silence a moment longer, before her mood lightened and she turned to him with a curious expression.

"Godric, did you say you had been here before?"

"Yes," he responded.

"Do you come here often," she queried with a slight smirk. Elliane had noticed that the crowd here was not typical. It had become a little rowdy as more people arrived. But what had caught her attention - was that there were no women. All of the patrons were men.

"No, why might you ask?"

"Godric," she stated, hiding a smile. "This is a gay club."

Godric looked unperturbed. "Oh I know, I thought it would be a good place to talk. No one would bother you here."

She chuckled softly. "You were not concerned for yourself then?" It was silly question really. Both of them knew, that if Godric wanted, he could slay everything in the room in under a minute.

"Of course not," he said with a soft smile. "I have you here to protect me."

She laughed lightly. "Really, you need not have gone to so much trouble. People rarely pay much attention to me."

He eyed her thoughtfully. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Oh no. It is quite true," she replied with a mysterious smile. "I think I might order another drink," she then said, sliding out of her seat. "Don't worry, I shall return shortly to rescue you."


End file.
